Lord Águila
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Iván se puso serio, asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que protegería a Itzamma con su vida, lo amaba y daría cualquier cosa para que él estuviese bien. El águila aterrizó en el barandal de la terraza, como llamado por una fuerza extraña; dejó escapar un chillido para llamar la atención de los dos hombres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Francia, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Halcón**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 1.- Los nobles de tierras lejanas**

La tranquilidad del bosque se rompió con el sonido producido por el caballo a todo galope; la bestia era enorme y robusta, de bello pelaje blanco como la nieve de las montañas. Como contraste, sobre su lomo iba un hombre, alto y fornido, sus cabellos blancos sobresalían de las ropas negras que ocultaban su rostro y cuerpo. Sobre la arboleda, una magnifica águila sobrevolaba, chillando de vez en cuando para indicarle el camino al jinete.

Al salir del bosque a un claro, el caballo se detuvo, el hombre estiró el brazo para que el águila se posara sobre este. Estaba cerca de un pequeño pueblito, justo lo que necesitaban, ya casi no le quedaban provisiones.

Llegó hasta una pequeña taberna al aire libre; en el lugar sólo había tres personas, una de ellas de cabellos castaños, seguramente era algún extranjero de las tierras del este.

—Kesese, ¡brindemos por nuestro éxito! —exclamó el albino. De pronto, se vieron rodeados por algunos soldados.

—Parece que por fin nos han encontrado —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa seductora; al igual que sus amigos, no parecía preocupado por estar rodeado de tantos adversarios que fácilmente los superaban en número.

—¿Qué podríamos esperar de ése idiota? —agregó el castaño. Una mujer rubia, se abrió paso entre los soldados. Era, a pesar de ser mujer, el capitán de la guardia.

—Antonio Fernández, Francis Bonnefoy Gilbert Beilschimidt, quedan arrestados en el nombre de su alteza, el…

—Vaya… pero si es la zorra de su majestad, Lady Natasha —habló el albino que respondía al nombre de Gilbert —. ¿Es que "su señoría" te ha dado permiso de salir de su cama?

La aludida frunció el ceño; hizo una señal a los soldados para que atacaran. En aquel momento, una flecha rozó el brazo del capitán, clavándose en la garganta de un soldado haciéndole soltar la espada con un grito de dolor.

—¡Natasha!

A la mujer se le heló la sangre en las venas al reconocer aquella voz. Se volvió lentamente al tiempo que sus hombres y vio la figura fantasmal de Braginski erguido en la entrada del patio. En la mano derecha blandía la espada y sostenía con el brazo izquierdo una ballesta lista para disparar.

Natasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver que, efectivamente, se trataba de lo que había pensado. El trió aprovechó para inutilizar a la mayoría de los soldados, valiéndose del asombro, causado por el extraño. En el recinto reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

—Uno de mis hombres me dijo que habías vuelto —dijo Natasha sin apartar los ojos de Braginski—. Le tuve que arrancar la lengua por mentiroso—sonriendo ampliamente—; ¿Por fin has recapacitado? ¿Has decidido quedarte conmigo?

El hombre la ignoró completamente; miró al trío y les ordenó retirarse, ellos se negaron en rotundo, no iban a dejar pasar tal oportunidad.

Natasha, clavó en él sus azules ojos que brillaban de odio glacial, casi tan fieros como los de Iván. El jinete negro miraba a la mujer que había contribuido a destruir todo lo que para él tenía algún sentido; Natasha, la que una vez fue su querida hermana, la traidora, la asesina… la prostituta de _su majestad_.

—_**Prometí a Yaketerina que la vengaría.**_

Ya levantaba la ballesta, cuando, tras una mesa caída, un guardia se alzó apuntándole con la suya y lanzándole un dardo. Iván captó el movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y volviéndose rápido disparó casi a la vez. La flecha del guardia pasó rozándole, pero la suya fue certera y el soldado se desplomó con un grito tras la mesa.

Iván volvió a encararse a Natasha y vio frente a ella a otro guardia, alguien a quien conocía. El guardia esgrimió la espada y volvió a bajarla vacilante al cruzarse sus miradas.

—Capitán —murmuró—, yo...

El indeciso recibió por detrás un terrible puntapié de Natasha que le impulsó hacia adelante, clavándole en la espada del que fuera su comandante, circunstancia que Natasha aprovechó para apartarse de un salto gritando a sus hombres que atacaran. Todos obedecieron sin vacilación.

—Si no te tengo… nadie te tendrá…

El trío se abrió paso, haciéndoles frente para ayudar a Iván, quien sin duda estaba de su lado; peleaban con ferocidad, como si aquel combate fuese la razón de su vida.

Iván había vuelto para recuperar lo que le pertenecía, y la humillación hacía redoblar el odio de Natasha. Se abrió paso a codazos entre los atemorizados aldeanos en el momento en que Iván retrocedía hacia el fuego, rozando ya casi las llamas. Iván le vio avanzar con un fulgor asesino en su mirada, ya no era su hermana, era su enemiga. Casi instintivamente se deshizo de otro soldado y, empujándolo contra Natasha mientras le desclavaba la espada, con el mismo impulso dirigió una estocada a la cabeza de la mujer arrancándole del casco las alas doradas de águila, insignia de su rango. El rostro de Natasha se contrajo de furia al comprender que Iván lo había hecho apropósito.

De un momento a otro, solo quedaba Gilbert, Francis e Iván luchando; sus habilidades con la espada y era sobrehumanas, pero tan sólo eran tres y lentamente comenzaron a perder terreno.

A sus espaldas escucharon los cascos de caballos, era Antonio que venía con las monturas de sus amigos y de Iván.

—¿Los llevo?

Subieron a los equinos y escaparon de la taberna, pero Natasha no se rendía. Enseguida, tres soldados subieron a sus caballos, iniciando la persecución. Iván alzó la vista. En el cielo el águila planeaba con su hermosa silueta. El jinete dio una voz a la que el águila respondió con un chillido lanzándose en picado con sus garras relucientes como cuchillos para atacar a uno de los atacantes. El guardia se cubrió la cara maldiciendo y se desplomó en tierra al encabritarse su caballo. Iván siguió cabalgando, seguido por los tres amigos, sin mirar atrás mientras el águila ascendía triunfal ante ellos.

Mientras Iván y el tío desaparecían en el bosque, en la calle fangosa, ante la taberna, Natasha, miró con dureza a los hombres que le quedaban, que en aquel momento restañaban sus heridas, pero ninguno de ellos osó mirarla a la cara.

Cuando estuvieron seguros que nadie los seguía, disminuyeron la velocidad. El águila contempló largo rato con sus ojos dorados e inexpresivos aquellas cuatro figuras y, finalmente, agitó sus alas para tomar velocidad e inició un descenso imparable hasta posarse en el guantelete de Iván. El jinete esbozó una sonrisa.

Observaron al pájaro acicalarse el suave plumaje de delicadas tonalidades. Pese a todo les impresionaba su belleza y su fiera lealtad al amo. Iván no lo sujetaba con pihuelas ni correas y el águila iba y venía libremente y siempre se posaba en su brazo.

—Qué magnífico pájaro, señor —comentó el castaño tratando de entablar conversación por primera vez en muchas horas. Iván era hombre parco en palabras, pero no así el trío de amigos.

—Juraría que se abalanzó contra los soldados por iniciativa propia —comentó el Francis examinando al águila con disimulo.

—Itzamma ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, da —contestó Iván volviendo la cabeza.

—Pues a oresama le encantaría uno así, kesesese —comentó el alvino. El águila clavó sus brillantes ojos en él y siseó amenazador batiendo las alas.

El trío comprendió que el ave no era propiedad del hombre, sino que viajaban juntos en condición de iguales y que para aquella relación, su presencia era una intromisión mal recibida, al menos por parte del pájaro, pero ¿e Iván? Era evidente que aquel hombre enlutado que combatía como un ángel vengador, odiaba a la guardia del rey tanto como ellos y por lo visto, tenía cierta historia con la infernal Natasha Arlovskaya.

—Que groseros somos —habló el castaño —. Gracias por ayudarnos, yo soy Antonio Fernández de las tierras de Hispania.

—Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy de _Francobia_ —se presentó el rubio guiñándole un ojo y lanzando un beso al aire.

—¡Y yo soy el gran Gilbert Beilschimidt del sensacional reino de Almenia! —exclamó el albino.

En ese momento, pasó algo que ninguno se esperaba, el águila voló para posarse en el hombro de Antonio y restregar la cabeza contra la mejilla del sorprendido castaño.

—Parece que le agradas —comentó Francis con una sonrisa.

Iván se quedó sin palabras, Itzamma nunca había hecho tal cosa, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres para que el águila, al saber el nombre del castaño, actuara de tal forma?

Mientras viajaba, los tres amigos les contaron sus historias; eran reyes o príncipes en sus tierras, habían sufrido la pérdida de algún ser querido a manos del rey de Aquila. Antonio a su hijo, Gilbert a su pequeño hermano, pero el pasado de Francis era tan oscuro que ni sus dos amigos tenían claro las razones del príncipe de Francobia.

Llegaron hasta una granja. Nada más detenerse, los tres nobles recorrieron la granja con la mirada: un granero medio derruido, un corral asqueroso y una casucha de paredes en pésimas condiciones. No era la clase de lugar que personas de su status pensaran usar para pernoctar, pero por esos territorios no era fácil encontrar morada humana e Iván era ahora tan fugitivo como ellos.

Gilbert miró con disimulo al nuevo integrante del grupo; a juzgar por su comportamiento y por las armas que llevaba, sospechaban que debía ser fugitivo mucho más tiempo que ellos.

El trío suspiró; tendrían que conformarse con lo que hubiera; tal como estaban las cosas, no les habría importado pasar la noche en el infierno con tal de descansar un poco.

Iván no dijo nada, pero los otros observaron con recelo cómo se aproximaban sus supuestos anfitriones. ¡Cuántos no habían visto como ellos en ese reino!, gente avejentada, amargada por las contrariedades. El cuerpo descarnado del hombre estaba deformado por años de doblar la espalda y comer mal. La mujer, gorda y con un delantal andrajoso, les miraba con ojos abotagados y sin vida; su rostro parecía un mar de sufrimientos.

Iván desmontó y los tres nobles lo imitaron.

—Hola —dijo Antonio cortésmente—. Desearía abrigo esta noche para mí y para mis compañeros de armas —añadió mirando a sus amigos e Iván.

El campesino los miró de arriba abajo con suspicacia, seguramente, tratando de imaginar lo peligrosos que eran y cuánto comían.

—No tenemos comida, pero en el granero hay paja... pagando —dijo el campesino descortés.

—Nuestro hospedaje a cambio de la cena —se adelantó a decir Iván—. Esta noche se hartaran de conejo, da —añadió y dándose la vuelta extendió el brazo e instigó al águila—: ¡Sus!

El águila despegó del arzón y se elevó en el claror vespertino. Al cabo de una hora tenían ya cuatro conejos recién sacrificados para cena. Francis había recogido leña, mientras el campesino despellejaba los conejos. Iván optó por cenar fuera, pues no parecía hacerle gracia entrar en aquella casa, cosa que fue compartida por los nobles; imaginándose los bichos y el hedor que seguramente habría en aquella morada.

Los campesinos salieron de la casa en cuanto sintieron el aroma de conejo asado; la pareja se abalanzó sobre la carne de un empujón y comenzaron los primeros a comerla, devorándola con codicia y sin recato, como animales salvajes. Para marcar las distancias, el trío no tuvo más remedio que forzarse a comer con aparente calma e indiferencia, aunque la forma en que los campesinos devoraban el alimento les provocaba ciertas nauseas.

Iván comía sin gran interés, a pesar de que desde la lucha en la taberna no había probado alimento. El águila, encaramada en lo alto del granero, lanzó un chillido batiendo inquieto sus alas mirando hacia el sol poniente. Iván, al oírlo, alzó la cabeza y la dirigió hacia el horizonte como siguiendo la mirada del pájaro; arrojó un hueso al fuego y se incorporó tranquilamente.

Cuando el trío alzaba la vista para observarle, la mano descarnada de campesinos le arrebató del plato de Francis un bocado a medio comer, pero el rubio, que lo había visto, se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

A los tres nobles les parecía extraño el comportamiento de Iván. Su rostro preocupado parecía el de alguien a punto de ser ajusticiado. Lo siguieron con la vista, extrañados y preocupados, sin advertir que, mientras, el campesino observaba su extrañeza. El hombre contempló alejarse a Iván y luego dirigió una mirada a su mujer con un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible: el rostro de la campesina se endureció.

Iván se acercó en dos zancadas hasta el caballo que pastaba apaciblemente más allá del granero y empezó a rebuscar en sus alforjas, indiferente a lo que los otros pudieran pensar. Sus manos tocaron un tejido suave; con la naturalidad de la costumbre sacó una sedosa túnica azul, varias tallas más pequeña que la suya y el casco de alas doradas que usaba cuando era capitán de la guardia. Los contempló largo rato enfrascado en sus recuerdos antes de volver a mirar hacia el ocaso y repetir el juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo, y a esa persona, en tantos ocasos y del que extraía fuerzas para afrontar la noche inexorable:

—Algún día...

Antonio se levantó de su lugar junto al fuego, y cruzó silencioso el corral tras los pasos de Iván, aproximándose casi a dos pasos a sus espaldas sin que le oyera. Se detuvo indeciso tratando de entender lo que hacía, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver entre su bagaje una túnica pequeña. Las manos de Iván seguían buscando algo en el fondo de la alforja; al fin extrajo un viejo pergamino desgastado que desenrolló cuidadosamente. La escritura era tan desvaída que Antonio sólo atinó a leer la palabra _Yo_. A Iván le temblaban las manos.

—Señor... —susurró Antonio.

Iván se volvió como una serpiente a la defensiva y Antonio pudo ver sus lágrimas en la décima de segundo que medió antes de que la cólera nublara sus ojos.

Antonio retrocedió un paso, turbado por la sorpresa de la acción. Quiso decir algo, pero no atinaba a qué.

—Veo que se encuentra bien —dijo finalmente—. Voy con los demás…

El rostro de Iván se transformó poco a poco y la ira se disipó rápidamente de su mirada. Se pasó una mano por su corto cabello blanquecino.

—Hay un pesebre en el establo —dijo bruscamente—, pero antes, recojan más leña y atiendan los caballos, da.

Antonio se tragó la rabia y asintió fingiendo lo mejor que supo; alargó titubeante la mano para coger las riendas negras haciéndose la idea de que era un dócil caballo de tiro.

—Vamos, precioso, hale...

El caballo retrocedió con un resoplido de disgusto tirando violentamente de las riendas y mirando furioso a Antonio como sintiéndose insultado. Antonio sonrió azorado.

—Mucho temperamento del niño, ¿no? Mmm... ¿Cómo se llama? —añadió confiando en que un conocimiento más formal sirviera para arreglar las cosas.

—Su nombre es Goliat —dijo Iván.

—Bonito nombre —contestó Antonio abochornado, pero sin ceder.

—Ve con él —dijo Iván al corcel, cogiendo las riendas y dándoselas al castaño.

Antonio estuvo a punto de pensar que el animal iba a asentir con la cabeza; se lo llevó con cuidado, sin dejar de hablarle en un tono que consideró adecuado.

—Mira, Goliat, mientras nos vamos conociendo, voy a contarte la historia de un rey que amaba mucho a su familia, pero...

Iván contempló a Antonio desaparecer con el caballo en el desvencijado granero mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy a su pesar. Esos tres se las arreglaban para hacerle sonreír. Al darse la vuelta vio unos girasoles todavía en flor entre las matas a la puerta del granero; se dirigió hacia ellos pausadamente. Pensativo, se inclinó para arrancar el más grande y darle vueltas en su mano mientras veía caer la noche con la mente distante de aquel momento y aquel lugar. Los campesinos le contemplaban sentados junto al fuego al tiempo que intercambiaban miradas de complicidad. El hombre arrancó brutalmente una tajada del asado.

Cuando los tres nobles hubieron terminado de atender a los caballos ya era muy noche. No se veía a Iván por ningún sitio y los campesinos habían entrado en su casucha para dormir. Gilbert maldijo el tener que pernoctar en aquel heno mohoso, pero a esas alturas no tenían otra alternativa.

—Es mejor que pasar la noche en la intemperie —comentó Francis encogiéndose de hombros al igual que Antonio.

Ya estaban todos durmiendo... menos Antonio. Frotándose los ojos somnolientos. El clima se estaba enfriando y el fuego no sería suficiente para abrigarlos durante toda la noche; se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba el claro y comenzó a recoger ramas, dando gracias de que al menos hubiera luna.

Al cabo de un rato, que le pareció una eternidad, emprendió el camino de regreso a la granja con un montón de leña en los brazos. Las ramas se enganchaban en su ropa y en los más increíbles obstáculos y cada vez que se agachaba a recoger una rama que se le había caído, volvían a caérsele otras dos.

—Esto no es trabajo para el rey de Hispania —dijo Antonio antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro—. Todo sea por encontrarte… Alejandro.

Aun recordaba cuando su hijo nació, era el bebé más hermoso que hubiesen visto sus ojos jamás, tenía el mismo color de cabello que su madre y seguramente su carácter, pensó al recordar lo temperamental que era el niño aún con sólo unos días de vida. Pero toda su felicidad había sido arrancada por el soberano de Aquila, quien se enteró de los dones de su gente; por eso atacó Hispania, mató a su consorte y secuestró al príncipe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El rey de Hispania se encontraba fuera de sus aposentos; caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro; su preocupación aumentaba más con cada grito de su consorte._

_El hombre entró violentamente a la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió; miró a su consorte, que aún seguía siendo atendido por las parteras; su rostro estaba pálido y cansado. Una de las doncellas se le acercó al rey con un pequeño bulto de sábanas entre sus brazos, el hombre lo recibió gustoso, contemplando a la pequeña y frágil criatura._

—_¡Lovi!, ¡es hermoso! _—_exclamó Antonio acercándose al joven que descansaba en la cama._

—_Cállate idiota, maldición… lo vas a despertar _—_gruñó Lovino, el consorte del rey de Hispania. Antonio estaba tan feliz que no le prestó atención; se sentó en la orilla de la cama, besó la mejilla sudorosa de su consorte y luego la cabecita del bebé._

—_Alejandro se parece mucho a su mami _—_comentó entre risitas cuando el pequeño frunció el ceñito y movió sus manitas como intentando alejar a su padre._

—_Idiota… _—_gruñó Lovino antes de recibir un apasionado beso que respondió sin restricciones._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Cuánto daño has hecho, Alfred —a él le quitó los dos amores de su vida, a Gilbert a su hermano y a Francis a su familia… súbitamente calló al recordar a Iván. Era obvio que él también fue víctima del rey de Aquila, ¿pero que le había quitado? A juzgar por las ropas que tan celosamente cuidaba; tal vez se trataba de un hijo o algún hermano pequeño.

—Que tipo tan raro —murmuró dirigiéndose al cielo. Además, a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Iván no estuviera completamente loco o que pudiesen confiar en él, ¿Qué tal si era en realidad un espía del rey de Aquila?—. Algo quiere de nosotros, lo leo en sus los ojos.

Ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo, estaba convencido de que Iván no les había dicho toda la verdad. ¡Qué tontos había sido creyendo que él estuviera luchando por la misma causa que ellos! Seguramente lo que Iván quería era utilizarlos o algo peor. De repente sintió todo el agobio de la tensión de los últimos días y se detuvo; apretó los dientes y tiró la leña al suelo.

—¡Sea lo que sea, no lo permitiré! —exclamó—. Por mi hijo que no dejaré que ese bastardo se salga con la suya.

Oyó un crujir de ramas en la oscuridad que lo hizo tensarse, sacó su espada preparado para lo que fuese. Escuchó con atención: más crujidos en la espesura.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, deseando y temiendo a la vez una respuesta. Silencio. Otro leve chasquido. Más silencio. Antonio trató de escuchar a su alrededor, pero no vio más que la impenetrable oscuridad entre los árboles. Se maldijo por no haber tomado un farol o pedirle a sus compañeros que lo acompañaran. Tendría que recurrir a su ingenio para defenderse.

—Francis, ¿quién estará por ahí? —dijo alzando la voz—. Saca la espada por si acaso. ¡Ah, Gilbert, has traído tu ballesta! Bueno, volvamos al granero.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡De acuerdo! —contestó él mismo con distinto tono de voz.

Prestó de nuevo oído y volvió a escuchar el ruido más fuerte, como si alguien se acercara sin guardar precauciones.

A la luz de la luna vio relucir el filo de la hoz que empuñaba el campesino. Un fulgor maníaco iluminaba los ojos del granjero al descargarla sobre el cuello de Antonio que, con la ligereza de un gato se apartó, en el justo momento en que un terrorífico gruñido atronaba sus oídos y algo blanco, enorme, saltaba junto a él. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos vio un gran tigre que derribó al anciano para destrozarle la garganta con sus colmillos.

Paralizado, fue testigo durante un momento, que le pareció una eternidad, de los vanos esfuerzos del granjero por zafarse de las fauces de la fiera y luego echó a correr hacia el granero.

—¡Francis, Gilbert, Iván! ¡De prisa! ¡De prisa! ¡Un tigre!... ¡Un tigre! —exclamó entrando como una tromba en el granero abriendo las puertas de un topetazo—. ¡Chicos!

—¿Por qué demonios haces tanto escándalo? —gruñó Gilbert dándole la espalda para tratar de seguir durmiendo —, ¿no ves que interrumpes mi awesome sueño?

—¿Qué pasa, Antonio? —le preguntó Francis incorporándose.

—¡Un tigre atacó al anciano, tenemos que ayudarlo!

Gilbert se levantó de mala gana, colocándose las batas al igual que el rubio, tomaron sus armas y siguieron al castaño.

—¡Pero, señor! Es un... —exclamó Antonio volviéndose y quedando mudo ante aquella visión.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un esbelto joven, su etéreo cuerpo envuelto en la capa negra de Iván, de piel morenita y cabellos oscuros, los miraba con una extraña fascinación en sus hermosos ojos verdes, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no veía a un ser humano. Antonio le parecía tan familiar, sin duda era de Hispania por sus rasgos, pero esos ojos los había visto en otra parte. En la mano sostenía un capullo dorado de girasol al que daba vueltas con sus dedos finos y delicados, sonriendo a los tres anonadados nobles.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Ninguno de ellos supo por un momento a qué se refería, pero al resonar el rugido del tigre afuera como un lamento, el joven dirigió la mirada en esa dirección y una extraña emoción embargó su rostro.

—¿Quién...? —musitó Antonio tembloroso.

El joven, sin hacer caso, se apartó silencioso dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡No salgas! ¡Hay un tigre! ¡Un tigre enorme! ¡Y un hombre muerto! —exclamó Antonio alzando una mano, queriendo detenerlo.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Francis —, quédate aquí, nosotros te protegeremos.

El joven no parecía oírle.

—Niño, ¡maldita sea! —gruñó Gilbert al momento que el muchacho desaparecía por el portón.

Antonio cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza conteniendo la respiración despavorido; esperaban un grito que no se produjo.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Francis.

—Esto debe ser un maldito sueño —agregó Gilbert.

La dulce voz del joven le llegaba tenue a través de la puerta.

—Sueñan.

Los tres se treparon por una escalera hacia el pajar. Arrastrándose por el heno, se asomaron boca abajo al rectángulo que daba a la noche estrellada, mirando al exterior.

A la luz de la luna vio cómo el joven avanzaba pausadamente por el patio de la granja, su capa notando a impulso de la brisa que movía las hojas. El cuerpo del granjero yacía allí, en el lindero del bosque, junto a un rudimentario cobertizo de ramas. El tigre contemplaba de lejos al chico acercarse al muerto, en el que el animal tenía fijos sus encendidos ojos. Ninguno de los tres nobles podía verle el rostro, pero sí que tomaba la capa del cadáver para taparlo. Luego se volvió hacia el tigre con un gesto de ira y pesar que los tres intuyeron nada tenía que ver con el campesino ni con lo que había hecho la fiera.

El tigre era enorme; tenía un pelaje espeso, blanco como la nieve contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche, con un halo plateado como la figura del joven. Ahora se aproximaba al moreno que aguardaba tranquilo a la luz de la luna. Los nobles se tensaron.

El tigre daba vueltas cansinas en torno al joven, aproximándose y alejándose con el pelo erizado, sin apartar un momento sus ojos de ámbar del rostro de él. El muchacho le sonreía como si fuera un amigo muy querido y extendió la mano para atraer al animal. El tigre se le acercó receloso, olisqueando, abrió sus enormes fauces y los nobles se quedaron sin respiración.

El enorme felino lamía la mano, ronroneando como un gatito. El muchacho se arrodilló en la tierra para abrazar al tigre que se estremeció a su contacto dejándose acariciar mansamente.

Los tres se apartaron de su atalaya, incapaces de seguir contemplando la escena y se sentaron en la paja más temblorosos todavía. Francis alzando los ojos al cielo, murmuró:

—Señor, no hemos visto lo que hemos visto.

Les habían contado muchas historias de magia y brujería, pero nunca, ninguno de ellos las llegaron a ver con sus propios ojos.

—Esto debe ser un sueño… je… je… seguramente el conejo nos hizo daño y estamos alucinando —comentó Gilbert, los otros dos asintieron; lo mejor era irse a dormir y fingir que nada pasó.

_Continuara…_


	2. Itzamma

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Francia, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 2.- Itzamma**

_El rey de Aquila, de tan solo diecisiete años de edad, observaba al prodigio de la guardia real y actual capitán: Iván Braginski; era el más joven en ocupar tal honor._

_Alfred ya lo conocía de antes, ellos habían sido amigos de infancia pero tuvieron que separarse cuando el padre del, ahora capitán: "El General Invierno" se mudó con su familia a las tierras de su esposa._

_En esos momentos, Iván estaba arrodillado frente a su rey, rodeados por los nobles y cortesanos_

—_Capitán Braginski —habló el soberano atrayendo la atención de todos los miembros de la corte —. Venga conmigo…_

_Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, el rey se levantó del trono, tomó la mano del joven capitán y juntos abandonaron el salón. Caminaron por los pasillos; en ningún momento, Alfred le soltó la mano._

—_Fue una sorpresa cuando el Ministro me dijo quien era el nuevo capitán —dijo el rey animadamente —. Sabía que eras un gran militar, ¡pero no me imaginaba que lo fueras tanto! ¡hahahaha!_

_Iván había logrado su fama gracias al papel que tomó en la guerra contra Uxmal, de la cual, Aquila resultó victoriosa._

—_Iván también se sorprendió cuando se enteró que Alfred era el actual rey, da —dijo sonriendo._

_Caminaron por los jardines del palacio, poniéndose al día, Alfred se detuvo frente a la gran fuente que tenía en el centro un águila: el símbolo de Aquila._

—_¿Has escuchado del reino de Hispania? —preguntó el monarca después de un largo rato de silencio. Iván asintió con la cabeza._

_Hispania era un reino al este de Aquila; no era muy grande pero sus dioses lo bendijeron con tierras y aguas ricas en recursos. Se decía que Hispania había sido creada por seres sobrenaturales que dejaron a sus descendientes un gran don para que compartieran con sus parejas; con el tiempo, aquella habilidad desapareció casi en su totalidad. En la actualidad, sólo la familia real poseía ese don._

—_¿Qué don es ese? —preguntó Iván. Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja como solía hacerlo cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza._

_Se decía que si se desposaba a un miembro de la familia real de Hispania, éste le entregaba un increíble poder que, incluso podría ser la misma inmortalidad. El problema era que el rey Antonio se había casado con un joven de una tribu nómada que, increíblemente estaba embarazado._

—_Le pediré la mano de su futuro hijo o hija al rey de Hispania —dijo Alfred emocionado._

_Iván no compartía la alegría de su soberano; él no estaba seguro que a ése rey le agradara la idea de casar a su heredero con alguien que era mucho mayor que él. Sin embargo, Alfred creía firmemente que los gobernantes eran los héroes de su pueblo y como héroes que eran debían realizar algunos sacrificios._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natasha cabalgó día y noche sin cesar; había cambiado tres veces de caballo, limitándose a parar en las postas del camino para cambiar de montura. Por fin, al amanecer del nuevo día, divisó en el horizonte de la llanura las torres y murallas de Aquila. Apremió al caballo con la fusta y prosiguió la marcha.

Iván había regresado y eso era una noticia mucho más importante que la vida de esos tres nobles que se hacían llamar el Bad Trio o incluso la suya.

Enfiló hacia las puertas de la ciudad, cruzó el puente y pasó el rastrillo derribando casi a los centinelas apostados en la entrada. Sin detenerse, siguió a galope y penetró en el pasaje excavado en la roca de acceso urgente al palacio de Aquila. Iván había vuelto en busca de venganza y quien más tenía que temerle, después de ella misma, era el rey.

Entretanto, en las colinas, los nobles e Iván, en aquel nuevo día seguían cabalgando a paso mucho más lento. En silencio Los tres hombres contemplaban al águila volar entre los árboles y ganar velocidad para tomar altura. Desde que al amanecer Iván los había despertado, iban tratando de reunir suficiente valor para contarle lo que habían visto la noche anterior.

En parte sus mentes se negaban a creer lo que habían visto y además titubeaban pensando en que Iván se burlaría al oírlo. Pero, de todas formas, sabiendo lo que sabían, necesitaban desesperadamente salir de dudas.

Inesperadamente Iván detuvo el corcel al llegar a un plácido prado y desmontó.

—Vamos a descansar, Iván necesita dormir, da.

Los nobles observaron su cansado rostro, mientras Iván se alejaba unos pasos y se dejaba caer pesadamente bajo un árbol. Comprendieron que no debía de haber dormido nada. Era cierto que no le habían oído regresar al granero en todas aquellas horas que habían estado sentados en vela, escuchando el chirrido de los viejos tablones... contando los segundos hasta el amanecer, cuando sus exhaustos cuerpos habían cedido al cansancio para quedarse dormidos, tan profundamente que sólo se despertaron a causa de Iván.

Antonio seguía sin poder imaginar dónde había pasado la noche Iván ni qué había estado haciendo, pero tenía la certeza de que su desaparición guardaba alguna relación con todo lo demás. Ya estaba convencido de que Iván era un loco o algo por el estilo.

Después de todo lo que habían visto aquella noche, ninguno de los tres nobles tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle preguntas que pudieran molestarle a Iván. Pero, de repente, vieron la oportunidad de sacar a colación el espinoso tema. Cruzaron el prado, se tumbaron al lado de Iván.

—También nosotros necesitamos un descanso. Después de todo lo que sucedió anoche... —habló Francis usando sus brazos como almohadas. Iván se arrebozó entre las hojas muertas, los ojos cerrados sin hacerles caso.

—Ese tigre... —prosiguió Antonio indeciso— pudo haberme matado, pero degolló al granjero y a mí no me hizo nada.

Ahora se le ocurría pensar que era como si el tigre hubiera querido salvarle la vida. Por la mañana ya no estaba el cadáver, pero la sangre en el lindero era prueba de que por lo menos la muerte del granjero había sido real.

Iván bostezó sin abrir los ojos. Al levantarse aquella mañana, su rostro se había ensombrecido cuando los nobles le mostraron la prueba de su atroz experiencia, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue dirigirse sin decir palabra al granero y ensillar su caballo, y lo único que les confirmaba que a Iván le constaba de algún modo lo sucedido, era que no había querido detenerse siquiera a desayunar y habían comido carne salada y galletas sin dejar de cabalgar. Decepcionados e indecisos, los tres amigos habían callado toda la mañana, pero entonces...

—Y más cosas —dijo Gilbert. Iván seguía sin inmutarse—. Un... joven —prosiguió—, de piel morena, con ojos de jade. Una visión demasiado awesome para ser de este mundo, kesese.

—¡Y qué voz! ¡Más dulce que un ángel...! —agregó Francis con voz ensoñadora. Iván abrió los ojos como movido por un resorte.

—¿Dijo algo?

Los nobles asintieron animados.

—Le pregunté si estábamos soñando y me dijo que sí y luego... una cosa que parece increíble es que...

Iván volvió a cerrar los ojos dándoles la espalda. Los nobles le miraron.

—No estamos locos —dijo Gilbert levantando la voz—.¡Los tres lo vimos!

Su reproche surtió efecto e Iván se volvió sonriéndoles benévolo.

—Iván lo cree; cree totalmente en los sueños, da.

—Ya... —dijeron los tres al unísono con la decepción pintada en el rostro, mientras se volvían dándose por vencidos.

—Ese joven ¿tenía nombre? —preguntó Iván.

—No nos lo dijo, ¿por qué? —cuestionó Antonio.

—Iván está a punto de quedarse dormido —añadió Iván aún sonriente, mirando al águila que sobrevolaba el cielo—, Iván espera exorcizarlo en su sueño. Hace mucho tiempo que... espera ver un joven como del que hablan, da.

Los nobles se le quedaron mirando más extrañados que nunca y volvieron a apartar la mirada al ver descender al águila que se posó en la montura de Goliat como emplazado por una misteriosa evocación.

—Duerman un poco —ordenó Iván—. Él nos avisará si alguien se acerca, da.

Gilbert bufó molesto, miró al cielo azul… tan azul como los ojos de su hermano, de su querido Ludwig.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Gilbert Beilschimidt, príncipe heredero de Almenia; caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio. Acababa de llegar de una guerra contra Aquila de la cual regresaba como un héroe. Las personas que se cruzaban con él, hacían una reverencia ante su presencia. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba un pequeño canario que piaba de vez en vez, feliz de las atenciones que su amo recibía._

_Gilbert se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de fina madera que los guardias apostados a cada lado, abrieron inmediatamente para permitirle el paso a su príncipe. Adentro había una gran cantidad de estantes arrebozados de libros de todo tipo y tamaño. Los grandes ventanales filtraban la luz en toda la habitación; en el centro estaba un gran escritorio de caoba y tras él, un niño rubio y de hermosos ojos azules, sentado, a su lado estaba un adulto con un libro entre las manos._

—_Su majestad —dijo el hombre realizando una reverencia exagerada ante la llegada del albino. Gilbert hizo un movimiento con la mano, ordenándole que se retirara y el hombre, obedeció inmediatamente._

_Cuando se vio solo con el niño; Gilbert se acercó al menor y besó sus labios con deseo y hambre._

—_Hermano… —dijo el rubio después del beso; tenía una radiante sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. El pequeño canario voló de la cabeza de su dueño a la del niño para darle pequeños picotazos a modo de cariño —A mí también me da gusto verte, Gilbird._

_El niño tomó al ave en sus manos, acariciándole la cabeza emplumada._

—_¿Extrañaste al awesome de tu hermano? —Ludwig sonrió negando con la cabeza, ocasionando que Gilbert comenzara a hacer una de sus comunes rabietas; la verdad es que si lo había extrañado como un loco. Todos esos meses en los que Gilbert estuvo en la guerra, lo hacían levantarse por las noches a causa de las pesadillas; siempre imaginando que el mayor había encontrado a otra persona a quien amar o algo peor._

—_Te amo —dijo Ludwig con timidez, siendo él quien iniciara el beso en esta ocasión._

_Eran hermanos, sin embargo, ellos se amaban. No les importaba que la misma sangre corriera por sus venas, que Ludwig tuviera doce años y Gilbert veinte años, tampoco les interesaba el reino, ni su padre. Lo único que deseaban era estar juntos para siempre._

_Esa misma tarde; Gilbert tuvo que reunirse con su padre. El rey de Almenia era un hombre alto y fornido. Su larga cabellera rubia le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo de orgullo digno de un soberano._

—_Felicidades, príncipe Gilbert —dijo el rey con voz gruesa y autoritaria, pero con un atisbo de cariño paterno que por más que tratara no podía ocultar del todo —. Hasta mis oídos ha llegado la noticia de tu gran desempeño en el combate. Gracias a ti y tus brillantes estrategias pudimos recuperar Konniet del este._

_Gilbert agradeció el elogió, pero no podía permitirse adjudicarse todo el crédito (aunque él fuese tan sensacional que se lo merecía), pues su padre sabría la verdad y eso no era bueno para su awesome persona._

_El rey de Hispania (con quien forjó una muy buena amistad), fue un gran apoyo y sin su ayuda no habría podido hacer que el ejército de Aquila se retirara tan rápido._

—_El rey Alfred de Aquila ha enviado a un emisario con su rendición —continuó el señor de Almenia —. Me reuniré con él en los territorios que le arrebatamos._

_Gilbert estaba seguro que era una trampa, pero su padre creía firmemente en la superioridad de su nación, ¿Qué mejor forma de probarlo que llevar a toda la familia real para que fueran testigos de la rendición de Aquila? El albino maldijo para sus adentros. Gilbert era orgulloso e incluso soberbio pero no superaba a su padre y estaba seguro que eso le costaría terriblemente caro._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grito de un pavo real resonó en los jardines del palacio como el chillido de un niño espantado ante la irrupción de Natasha que parecía la mismísima parca. El ave huyó despavorida; doncellas y nobles cesaron en sus discretas conversaciones al verla entrar, ajena a la hermosura de aquella ostentación en medio de la paupérrima carencia de Aquila.

Al fondo del atrio Natasha divisó al guardaespaldas y al secretario del rey; fue hacia ellos. El rey estaba sentado a la sombra de una morera en íntima conversación con una dama de blanco ropaje con adornos de plumas imitando el plumaje del pavo real. El monarca cogió de un surtido plato en la opulenta mesa una golosina y la introdujo en la boca de la mujer como quien da de comer a un pájaro y la risa de la joven llenó el jardín. Detrás de ellos una doncella tañía suavemente un laúd, pero cesó al ver acercarse a Natasha. Los nobles contemplaban asqueados ante la presencia de la mujer que, para ellos, no era digna de estar en compañía de su ilustrísima.

El rey dejó la conversación, despidió a los presentes para quedar a solas con la rubia. Le sonrió esperando a que le diera buenas noticias.

—¿Has encontrado esos tres criminales? —inquirió el rey con voz chillona y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora... no los tengo bajo custodia —atinó a decir Natasha.

—Y sin embargo, osas penetrar en mi jardín —dijo el rey frunciendo el ceño—, con las ropas llenas de lodo y los cabellos despeinados...

—Iván ha vuelto —espetó Natasha sin rodeos.

Ella permaneció hierática, como alcanzada por el rayo; el rey miró a su amante, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo a Natasha. Ella le relató en breves palabras el encuentro en la posada.

—Los fugitivos van con él. Mis hombres rastrean el bosque.

Juntos, estaban juntos. El rey miró al un punto muerto con ojos rapaces. Mal presagio. Iván había arriesgado su vida para salvar a sus tres enemigos. Sólo había una explicación: Iván sabía que esos tres nobles fugitivos tenían conocimiento que existía un punto débil en las defensas de Aquila, tan sólo un pequeño pasadizo por el que podría pasar unas cuantas personas con facilidad, pero no un ejército. Por su propia seguridad tenía que tener la absoluta certeza de que los cuatro fueran aniquilados.

—¿Y el águila? —preguntó volviendo los ojos hacia Natasha.

—¿Cómo, ilustrísima? —preguntó Natasha confundida.

—Tiene que haber un águila —añadió el rey con exagerada insistencia. Natasha asintió, acordándose de repente.

—Ah, sí; uno entrenado para atacar. Desmontó a Toris.

—Sí... —musitó el rey esbozando una sonrisa, sin poder ocultar su satisfacción—, esa águila debe de tener mucho... genio. Que el ave no sufra ningún daño, ¿entendido? Si un día muere esa águila —añadió fijando su cruel mirada en Natasha, quien se puso rígida ante su brusco cambio de expresión—, un nuevo capitán de la guardia presidirá tu funeral —añadió acabando la frase en un susurro.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza, perfectamente enterada.

—Tenemos un trato, Natasha —comentó el monarca en forma intrascendente, sonriendo otra vez al ver el temor reflejado en los ojos de la mujer. "_Hay que mantenerlos atemorizados_, pensaba mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta del jardín—. Un héroe no rompe sus promesas, mucho menos un rey, pero… Iván Braginski es un enemigo que amenaza la seguridad de la gente que he jurado proteger, ¿lo entiendes?

El brutal rostro de Natasha se transfiguró al mirar al rey comprendiendo a donde quería llegar.

—Si no quieres que tu precioso Iván sea asesinado… ya sabes que hacer —dijo señalándole la puerta. Natasha sacó una pequeña daga, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, en lugar de eso, lanzó el afilado objeto haciendo que se clavara a centímetros de la cabeza de Alfred. Dio la vuelta y se fue, con claras intenciones de recuperar al hombre que por derecho le pertenecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Iván estaba comiendo en compañía de dos mujeres. Una de ellas, de grandes atributos, tenía un enorme parecido a él, su nombre era Yaketerina Braginski, hermana mayor de Iván; la otra, la más joven de los tres. Era Natasha Arlovskaya, ella era la hija de una viuda Baronesa con la que el padre de los dos hermanos se había casado muchos años atrás._

_Natasha tenía tan sólo un año cuando el matrimonio se dio, por lo que los tres fueron criados y educados como hermanos. Sin embargo, Natasha jamás vio a Yaketerina como una hermana, si no como alguien que luchaba contra ella por el amor del hombre que amaba y con el que planeaba casarse: Iván Braginski._

—_Escuché que has decidido entrar a la guardia real —habló Yaketerina con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios —, ¿no te parece que es muy peligroso para ti?_

_Natasha frunció el ceño, la odiaba, aborrecía a Yaketerina y su estúpida fachada de "hermana perfecta". Algún día, la mataría así como lo hizo con sus padres que se metieron en su camino, y entonces, Iván le pertenecería para siempre._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iván despertó del profundo sueño sobresaltado por un ruido que instintivamente daba la alarma en su más profundo yo. Abrió inmediatamente los ojos y tensó su cuerpo, dispuesto a entrar en acción, pero permaneció inmóvil en el suelo. Ya caía la tarde y lo primero con que tropezaron sus ojos fue con el águila encaramada en una rama del árbol, sosegada, con la cabeza erguida mirando algo a lo lejos.

Volvió a oír aquel sonido: el silbido de una espada que surca el aire. Se incorporó y no pudo evitar una sonrisa; se apoyó en los codos para contemplar a los tres nobles en un entrenamiento; lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos luchaba mal, al contrario, Iván estaba seguro que, si llegaba la ocasión de luchar contra alguno de ellos, le sería muy difícil ganar.

Iván se levantó; acercándose a los tres, quienes al verlo le sonrieron. Francis hizo una reverencia y se puso en posición, invitándolo a practicar con él. Después de un rato; los cuatro se sentaron en el pasto, cansados por el esfuerzo.

—Tienes una muy buena espada —comentó Francis con una sonrisa.

—Da. Pertenece a la familia de Iván desde hace cinco generaciones —dijo pausadamente—. No conoce la derrota.

En la parte inferior de la cruz tenía dos grandes piedras preciosas incrustadas y otra más en el pomo.

—Esta piedra representa el nombre de la familia Iván y ésta nuestra alianza con la familia real de Aquila—decía Iván rozando con el dedo las piedras de la cruz—. Y ésta, es de Lefán, donde el padre de Iván se ganó el título del _General Invierno,_ da.

Su mano se detuvo sobre un engarce vacío de la empuñadura y miró a Francis, posteriormente a Gilbert y finalmente a Antonio, quienes palidecieron al ver aquella mirada insinuante. ¿Era acaso que Iván insinuaba que ellos habían… robado la joya? ¿Pretendía acaso que ellos le dieran una?

—Señor —dijo Antonio carraspeando—, no pensaras que nosotros...

—No —respondió Iván enigmático—. Éste le corresponde a Iván. Cada generación tiene su misión que cumplir, da.

Los tres respiraron aliviados, pero también aquello les intrigaba. Así que... Iván confiaba en ellos, pero...

—¿Y cuál... es tu misión? —preguntó Gilbert con curiosidad. Iván le contemplaba en silencio.

—Matar a un hombre.

—Pues compadezco al pobre diablo —dijo cariacontecido y decepcionado, pensando que, cuando menos, era una hazaña que Iván podía llevar a cabo con suma facilidad. Sería interesante de ver—. ¿Y quién es ese sentenciado, kesesese?

Iván se incorporó pausadamente.

—Su ilustrísima el rey de Aquila.

Los tres sonrieron complacidos, felices de poder tener a alguien más en la lucha. Por un momento olvidaron que Iván estaba loco.

—Bueno, en ese caso... creo que ya tienes compañeros de viaje, kesese —habló Gilbert inflándose el pecho —, ¡Y nada menos que al maravilloso príncipe de Almenia, al príncipe de Francobia y al rey de Hispania!

Era una noche tranquila en torno al sitio del campamento. Los rescoldos del fuego vibraban rojizos como soles agonizantes.

Una rama crujió en la espesura del bosque. Los caballos levantaron las cabezas y enderezaron las orejas. Volvió a crujir otra rama y el joven que había acariciado al tigre la noche anterior, salió cautelosamente al claro. Vestía una casaca que le quedaba varias tallas más grandes al igual que los pantalones y del cinto le colgaba una pequeña daga. Se adentró en el pedregoso claro mirando a derecha e izquierda, nervioso, pero en espera de algo.

No había nadie más que los caballos. Suspiró resignado a otra noche de soledad. Goliat relinchó suavemente al reconocerlo, mientras el joven arrojaba un tronco al fuego y se aproximaba al animal acercándole la mano para que se la olisqueara.

Dirigió la vista a la espada, colgada de la silla, y sintió un escalofrío al observar algo embutido en la empuñadura. Era una pluma de águila. La contempló en su mano a la luz de la luna, admirando sus delicados colores y acariciando suavemente el borde, mientras permanecía embelesado como si estuviera tocando parte de un ser con el que sintiera afinidad. Sonrió para sus adentros al venirle el recuerdo lejano del vuelo en que dejó caer la pluma.

Desensilló el caballo con la naturalidad del hábito y dejó la silla bajo un árbol. Le desató el ronzal y el animal lanzó un relincho de protesta al verse apartado de la comida.

—Calla —susurró el joven.

Le puso las riendas sobre la cruz y, agarrándose a la pesada crin, lo montó con soltura y sonrío acariciándole el cuello.

—Bien, ahora a ver si recuerdas lo que hemos aprendido —murmuró. Apretó las piernas y el caballo comenzó a trotar despacio en torno al fuego y al poco iniciaba una danza, respondiendo a los leves desplazamientos del peso del muchacho, a la presión de sus piernas y a sus casi inaudibles voces; el animal iba trazando hermosas filigranas y haciendo cabriolas que él le había enseñado en incontables noches como aquélla.

Dando vueltas al claro como una sola criatura, en perfecta conjunción, el joven se imaginaba estar en los jardines de palacio, junto a esa persona cuando aún era un niño. Cerrando los ojos, se veía cabalgando por el valle de _Hopi_ a la clara luz del día...

—¡Hey!

El muchacho abrió los ojos e instintivamente detuvo a Goliat con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, preguntándose si no se habría vuelto realmente loco... negándose a creer que hubiera oído una voz humana. Escrutó la oscuridad en torno suyo sin ver nada.

Los tres hombres que había conocido la noche bajaron del árbol donde estaban trepados, cayendo al suelo como si fuesen sacos de patatas.

—Hola, ¿Nos recuerdas? —habló Francis levantándose como un resorte. Guiñándole un ojo y lanzando un beso al aire con una pose seductora. Tenía algunas hojas enredadas en el cabello.

—¿Qué hacían ahí montados? —preguntó el joven con tono de sorpresa, dándose cuenta en seguida de que se había expresado mal, por su falta de costumbre en hablar con seres humanos.

—¡Pues, estábamos buscando enemigos! —exclamó Gilbert —Soy tan increíble que pienso en todo, kesesese.

—La verdad, es que hicimos una competencia para ver quién podía subir más rápido, pero luego ya no pudimos bajar —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa boba en los labios. El príncipe de Almenia comenzó a gritar que él era demasiado sensacional para quedarse atorado y que si no bajó antes fue sólo por no dejar a sus amigos.

El joven inclinó la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa. No pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿qué significaría la presencia de los tres hombres? Al principio pensó que serían campesinos, pero se expresaban demasiado bien y vestían ropas finas. ¿Habría estado siguiendo a Iván? Volvió a mirarles sin acabar de entender qué hacían allí.

Se oyó el rugido de un tigre en la oscuridad. El joven miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía con el corazón encogido. El aullido se escuchó por segunda vez y él se volvió hacia los tres nobles.

—No te preocupes, con nosotros estarás seguro —le prometió Gilbert inflándose el pecho.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, Antonio le colocó su propia capa al joven para cubrirlo del frío; el muchacho le sonrió agradecido. El rey de Hispania lo miró detenidamente, esa sonrisa; algo pareció hacer "clic" en su cabeza.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento —habló Antonio —, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿No nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte?

El muchacho lo miró detenidamente, había algo en el hombre que le provocaba una nostalgia demasiado profunda que le oprimía el pecho y le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

—Me llamo Itzamma —dijo desviándola mirada; el olor que despedía la capa no hacía más que aumentar su melancolía.

—Permítenos presentarnos —dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia —. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, príncipe del hermoso reino de Francobia.

—¡Yo soy el sensacional y fantástico Gilbert Beilschimidt, príncipe del awesome reino de Almenia! —exclamó el alvino —. Él es Antonio Fernández, rey de Hispania —dijo señalando al castaño miró al joven y le sonrió con cariño ocasionando que éste se pusiera un poco nervioso.

—¿Eres de Hispania? —Itzamma negó con la cabeza. No sabía de donde era. Lo poco que recordaba de su pasado era su llegada al palacio de Aquila y también sus días con Iván, paseando por los jardines.

—¿Dijiste que te llamas Itzamma? —cuestionó Francis. El joven asintió —Que curioso, así se llama el águila de Iván.

El joven parpadeo un par de veces, sonrió y con la naturalidad de quien habla del clima dijo:

—El águila soy yo…

_Continuará…_


	3. Historia parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya—sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Francia, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 3.- Historia parte I**

_El rey de Aquila se encontraba en sus aposentos. Ese día era su cumpleaños número veintitrés; su regalo se encontraba sobre la cama. Se trataba de un niño de piel morenita; no sobrepasaba los cinco o seis años, vestía una túnica que en algún momento había sido blanca y que ahora estaba sucia._

_Dormía profundamente en el lecho real; cansado de llorar._

_Alfred se sentó en la orilla del colchón, cuidando de no despertar al infante. Sonrió al recordar la fiera mirada en esos ojos verdes a pesar que las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas; acarició los castaños cabellos, sucios por el lodo y hojas, pero eso no impedía que el rey de Aquila pudiese percibir el dulce olorcito a bebé que aún conservaba el niño._

_Algunas doncellas entraron a las habitaciones de su rey Hicieron una reverencia, aguardaron las órdenes de su señor, pero éste parecía muy entretenido jugando con la cabellera del niño._

—_¿Nos llamó su excelencia? —habló una de las jóvenes. Era una chica rubia de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes._

—_¡Ah! Lyli —exclamó el monarca ocasionando que el niño se despertara de un sobresalto. Alfred sonrió cuando el pequeño frunció el ceño e intentó alejarse de él, pero no se lo permitió._

_Alfred atrapó al niño entre sus brazos sin importarle que sus finas ropas se ensuciaran o que el infante lo estuviese mordiendo para que lo soltara._

—_Quiero que aseen a mi nuevo esclavo —las doncellas planeaban llevárselo a los sótanos donde estaban los otros siervos, pero se sorprendieron cuando Alfred les ordenó usar su baño privado._

_Una doncella es una joven usaba un vestido rosa con un delantal blanco. Su cabello era largo y castaño con un ahoge. Su cabeza estaba adornada con flores rosas. El niño al verla dejó de forcejear; levantó las manos dándole a entender que deseaba que lo cargara._

—_Hola —le dijo la joven mientras lo cargaba —Me llamo Meimei, ¿Y tú?_

_El niño abrió la boca con intención de responder, pero solo pudo decir "A" antes de ser interrumpido por el soberano._

—_Itzamma, se llama Itzamma y es un regalo que la tribu de Vetala me envió por mi cumpleaños —dijo sonriendo ante la mirada molesta del infante._

_Desde ese día, Itzamma viviría en el palacio. La habitación del rey sería la suya y aún siendo un esclavo, tendría la educación de un príncipe._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Dijiste que te llamas Itzamma? —cuestionó Francis. El joven asintió —Que curioso, así se llama el águila de Iván.

El joven parpadeó un par de veces, sonrió y con la naturalidad de quien habla del clima dijo:

—El águila soy yo…

Los tres se quedaron callados; estuvieron tentados a reírse a carcajada limpia, pero la expresión triste del menor les hizo abstenerse.

Una lágrima surcó la mejilla derecha de Itzamma y al rey de Hispania se le encogió el alma. El joven tenía la misma edad que su hijo hubiera tenido actualmente… si Alfred no hubiera…

Antonio lo atrajo en un abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo; el rugido de un tigre se escuchó e Itzamma se separó bruscamente del monarca, montó en Goliat.

—¡Espera!, es peligroso que te vayas solo con un tigre rondando los alrededores —le dijo el rey de Hispania preocupado. Itzamma sonrió con melancolía.

—No me hará nada —dijo mirando algún punto perdido —, él jamás me dañaría…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Iván había regresado a Aquila después de dos años de ausencia. Estaba dando un pequeño paseo por los jardines del palacio; algo llamó su atención. Sentado bajo el abrigo de un frondoso árbol se encontraba un niño de unos diez años de edad, sus ropas eran finas pero al cuello llevaba un collar que lo delataba como esclavo. Tenía un girasol entre las manos que admiraba casi con adoración; se acercó lentamente a él, no quería asustarlo._

_El niño levantó la cabeza; unas bellas esmeraldas se posaron en el capitán. Iván jamás había visto tal mirada en un esclavo; no existía ningún atisbo de miedo o sumisión, al contrario, eran fieros pero al mismo tiempo tenían un brillo de inocencia propia de un infante._

—_Hola, ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el niño frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ladeó la cabeza adoptando una pose interrogante._

—_Iván… —dijo por inercia. El niño sonrió, el adulto no le parecía malo, al contrario, tenía algo que le agradaba._

—_Mucho gusto Iván, yo soy Itzamma —el pequeño le extendió el girasol y él lo aceptó casi por auto reflejo._

_Itzamma lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Pasaron largo rato hablando; el niño se sorprendía con cada historia que Iván le contaba sobre sus experiencias en el campo de batalla. Itzamma soñaba con ser un soldado, ser fuerte y poder liberarse de Alfred._

_Tuvieron que despedirse cuando una doncella, acompañada de dos guardias apareció para llevarse a Itzamma._

—_Tú, mocoso, el rey quiere verte —le dijo la mujer con desprecio. Iván frunció el ceño en el momento que la doncella jaló al niño para que se levantara._

—_Kolkolkol —la mujer dio un respingo; fingiendo no haberlo visto le pidió disculpas y le aseguró que castigaría al niño por molestarle._

_Iván enfureció de sobremanera cuando la doncella osó levantar la mano contra Itzamma, quien se encogió para protegerse del golpe._

—_**Si le tocas un solo cabello no tendré consideración contigo **__—dijo aprisionándola por la muñeca, lastimándola._

_La mujer asintió aterrada. El capitán la soltó con tal brusquedad que cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe; para sorpresa de Iván, Itzamma se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse._

—_Ella te lastimó, ¿Por qué la ayudas? —le preguntó confundido. Itzamma sonrió con la inocencia de un niño._

—_No importa, ella no merece que la trates mal —Iván abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, quedo impresionado con la bondad de Itzamma._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche tampoco pudieron dormir, pensando en aquel joven extraño. Se sentían culpables por haber dejado a Itzamma solo con el tigre. ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

Cuando amaneció, encontraron que Iván ya estaba ensillando a Goliat como si nada.

—Buenos días —saludó Antonio en tono cansado. El ex capitán le devolvió el gesto.

Gilbert gruñó a modo de saludo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa del precario descanso. Francis comenzó a recoger sus cosas con prisas al ver que Iván montaba su caballo.

Se encontraban cerca de las tierras de Vetala, un pequeño país conformado por tribus nómadas; la mayoría de ellas estaban bajo el yugo del reino de Aquila.

Algo rondaba la mente de Francis desde que Iván les pidió unírseles.

—¿Por qué quieres vengarte del rey de Aquila? —preguntó después de algunos minutos de cabalgata.

—_**Tenemos un asunto pendiente, da**_ —contestó Iván con tono duro. El trió esperaba que continuara, pero él no dijo más.

—¿Qué te ha hecho Alfred? —preguntó Antonio sin poder ocultar el odio que sentía por el monarca de Aquila.

—Alfred le quitó a Iván lo que más ama, da —contestó suspirando Iván. Como si le hubieran llamado, el águila se posó sobre el hombro de Iván. Los tres los observaron sorprendidos; parecía haber entre ellos una extraña conexión, pues el águila siempre bajaba cuando Iván se sentía triste mientras hablaba.

—Ayer vimos al chico de la vez anterior —comentó Antonio. Iván lo miró enigmático —. Nos dijo que se llamaba Itzamma.

—Cuando le dijimos que su nombre era el mismo que el de tu águila, dijo que era él —agregó Francis. Iván se sorprendió, miró al ave que estaba posada en su hombro, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Si quieres nuestra ayuda, mas te vale que nos digas la verdad —habló Gilbert con seriedad, pero Iván no respondió y aunque el príncipe de Almenia quiso sacarle la respuesta, Antonio creía que era mejor esperar a que estuviese listo.

Siguieron caminando, parando solo para comer y descansar un poco.

—Estamos cerca de Hispania —dijo Antonio, su voz, una mezcla de melancolía y añoranza —, podremos descansar y conseguir hombres.

Iván asintió con la cabeza, tenía la certeza de que los tres nobles descubrirían tarde o temprano su pasado como capitán de las fuerzas de Aquila. Solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para consumar su venganza.

_Continuará…_


	4. Historia parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Francia, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 4.- Historia parte II**

_Alfred entró a su habitación; Itzamma que ya había cumplido catorce años; estaba sentado en el sofá favorito del rey. Leía un grueso libro de pasta negra. Alfred reconoció el ejemplar, era uno de cuentos y leyendas, el predilecto del niño._

_El monarca sonrió, se acercó al moreno y le quitó el libro; tomó a Itzamma por las axilas para cargarlo y tomar su lugar; sentó al niño en sus piernas quien no parecía conforme con eso._

—_Yo te leeré el cuento que quieras —le dijo sonriendo. Itzamma bufó con intenciones de decir que ya no era un niño y que sabía leer perfectamente; pero se contuvo pues sabía que Alfred siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana sin prestar atención a los demás._

—_Haz lo que quieras —siseó cruzándose de brazos; Itzamma hizo intento de levantarse pero el rubio no se lo permitió —. Suéltame, no estoy cómodo en tus piernas._

—_Eres el prometido del héroe de Aquila; tu lugar es en mis piernas —dijo Alfred soltando sonoras carcajadas. Itzamma volvió a bufar molesto; desde que cumplió los doce años, al rubio le había dado por decir que era su prometido._

_La corte veía con malos ojos la decisión de su gobernante no era por el hecho de que su futuro consorte aún fuese un niño o varón, si no por el hecho de que Itzamma era un plebeyo y peor aún, ¡esclavo! Si rey en verdad quería desposar a un hombre menor que él… ¿Por qué no lo hacía con el príncipe de Almenia que permanecía cautivo en Aquila? De esa forma podrían someter por completo al rey Fritz y al príncipe Gilbert._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Gilbert se despertó al sentir que algo o alguien se subía a su cama; hizo un movimiento para inmovilizar al intruso entre su cuerpo y el colchón._

_La habitación estaba demasiado oscura para que el albino pudiese ver de quien se trataba._

—_¡Auch! Gilbert —el príncipe heredero encendió la lámpara de aceite que tenía en el mueble de noche junto a su cama para alumbrar un poco la habitación._

—_¿Ludwig? ¿Qué haces aquí? —el menor no respondió, en lugar de eso, besó a su hermano en los labios._

_Gilbert lentamente fue convirtiendo el beso en uno apasionado; llevó una mano bajo el pijama del menor. Ludwig dejó escapar un ligero gemido que logró hacer reaccionar al albino._

—_¿Hermano? —Ludwig lo miró confundido. Gilbert sonrió y besó la frente del rubio antes de desordenarle los cabellos; el niño hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba que lo despeinaran._

—_Lo siento West —se disculpó separándose totalmente del menor —. No podemos hacerlo._

—_¿Por qué no? —preguntó dolido —, ¿ya no te gusto?_

_Gilbert abrazó al menor, sentándolo en sus piernas; ¡claro que le gustaba! ¡Lo amaba! Pero no quería lastimarlo, aún era demasiado joven…_

—_Ya no soy un niño, Gilbert… y te lo demostraré._

_Ludwig bajó hasta quedar entre las piernas del albino; quitó las ropas que ocultaban la virilidad del mayor. El rubio introdujo el miembro en su boca, arrancándole gemidos de placer a Gilbert._

_El príncipe heredero de Almenia no podía creerlo; su hermano de doce años le estaba haciendo una felación, ¡y la estaba disfrutando! De un momento a otro, Gilbert tomó los labios del menor en un hambriento beso mientras lo desvestía con tal demencia que terminó por arrancar la prenda._

_Amor, pasión, lujuria y deseo se mezclaban en un todo acompañado de los gemidos de los dos hermanos que se olvidaron del pecado que cometían y sólo se entregaron él uno al otro._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cabalgaron hacia Hispania bajo el plomizo cielo. Debían pasar por algunas tribus, muchas de ellas hostiles.

Iván estaba cansado de esperar un signo que no se producía... No podía borrar de su inconsciente el convencimiento de que fuera cual fuese el resultado de la lucha él ya había perdido.

Un viento frío premonitor del invierno agitaba los árboles levantando nubes de hojas secas y polvo. Iván se tapó los ojos con la mano. Llevaba el águila en el otro brazo, alojado en el hueco junto a su pecho; el pájaro se acurrucó contra el guerrero en busca de calor.

—Estamos cerca de la tribu de Catay —habló Gilbert. El vaho que salía de sus labios se perdía a segundos de salir —. Conozco al líder, es de los pocos que se oponen a Aquila.

—¿Crees que él pueda ayudarnos? —le preguntó Francis. El albino asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que no nos queda de otra, ya casi no nos quedan provisiones y por estas tierras es difícil cazar —comentó Antonio. Iván asintió, no por él, si no por Itzamma, no quería que su precioso niño pasara frío o hambre.

Se oyó el crujir de una rama seca. Los caballos se sobresaltaron y el águila levantó el vuelo chillando asustado. Sólo se veían campos abiertos, algunos pajares y un rebaño de ovejas en la lejanía. Pusieron los caballos al trote, ignorantes de que iban hacia una emboscada.

Natasha aguardaba con sus hombres agazapados entre los arbustos del linde del camino, esperando el momento en que los cuatro aparecieran.

Natasha hizo una señal con la cabeza, los soldados cargaban las ballestas. De repente, en lo alto se oyó el chillido de un águila. El sonido de galope se escuchaba cada vez más cerca; un grupo de catayes se acercaban.

—¡Disparen! —ordenó Natasha enfurecida.

Cayó sobre los cuatro una nube de flechas; una de ellas alcanzó Iván en el muslo y la sangre salpicaba la silla. El águila chillaba furioso bajando en picado, mientras Iván y los nobles desenvainaban las espadas.

Los miembros de la tribu Catay, llegaron en auxilio de los nobles e Iván; los gritos y las voces de la lucha se hacían cada vez más potentes.

Antonio vio como Natasha alzaba la vista hacia el águila. Era la segunda vez que salvaba a su dueño y no iba a haber una tercera. La mujer levantó la ballesta y apuntó.

Un joven chitay tensó sus músculos y se arrojó contra Natasha por la espalda, le echó el látigo que traía al cuello, apretando con fuerza. La mujer se llevó las manos a la garganta para tratar de liberarse. El chitay tiraba con todo su peso pero ella logró zafarse con una sacudida que lanzó al joven por encima de su cabeza, lo apartó de un puñetazo y se agachó a recoger la ballesta. Acto seguido montó a caballo para intervenir en la lucha, pero sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

El águila estaba ya fuera del alcance de su vista y acudía en ayuda de Iván, que cargaba con el negro corcel contra los matorrales con furia inusitada. Luchaba como un poseso haciendo retroceder a los guardias con sus arrulladores embates. Pero conforme iba haciendo que los guardias se retiraran, dejaba libre sus espaldas a Natasha; un blanco perfecto a merced de su ballesta. Natasha entrecerró los ojos, complacida, disponiéndose a efectuar un disparo que no podía fallar.

—Muere.

En aquel momento, Gilbert, de rodillas, viéndole apuntar, tomó una piedra y se la arrojó con fuerza; la piedra golpeó el casco de Natasha y la flecha se desvió, una fracción de segundo antes de sentir como si le estallara la cabeza al recibir un golpe con una ballesta. Ya no oyó el penetrante chillido del águila alcanzada en el pecho por la flecha perdida. Iván sí lo oyó, al igual que los otros dos nobles; miró hacia arriba, viéndolo caer entre una nube de plumas, batiendo las alas indefenso. Iván dio un grito horrible, como si la flecha le hubiera alcanzado a él en el corazón y el caballo se encabritó por efecto del convulso tirón a las riendas.

Al avanzar los guardias, vio a Natasha montada al borde del camino, con la ballesta en las manos y una mueca feroz. Iván cargó hacia ella blandiendo la espada y vociferando enfurecido. Natasha levantó la ballesta y lanzó otra flecha. La saeta se clavó con fuerza en el hombro de Iván y el impacto le desmontó, haciéndole perder la espada en la caída. Por un instante quedó aturdido en el suelo, jadeante de dolor. Al levantar penosamente la cabeza, vio que Natasha se abalanzaba sobre él espada en alto.

—¡Si no eres mío no serás de nadie! —gritó la enloquecida mujer.

Iván logró ponerse de rodillas, y, al verse desarmado y sin defensa, se arrancó la flecha clavada en el muslo consiguiendo incorporarse tambaleante con ella en la mano en el momento en que se le echaba encima el caballo de la mujer. Logró esquivar la espada de la que una vez fuera su hermana y dirigirle al pecho la punta de la flecha que se le hundió en el corazón por impulso del caballo. Natasha cayó de la silla, muerta antes de llegar al suelo.

El choque había vuelto a derribar a Iván; consiguió incorporarse penosamente. Estaba cubierto de sangre, la suya y la de Natasha. Miró en torno, vio su espada y la recogió. Los pocos guardias que quedaban en pie retrocedieron tirando las armas y montando a toda prisa para emprender la huida hacia Aquila perseguidos por la mayoría de los chitay para darles muerte.

Ajeno a lo que hacían, Iván se dirigió tambaleándose entre los cadáveres hacia el lugar del camino donde había caído el Águila. Goliat le seguía como una enorme sombra. El ave rapaz yacía en el polvo y la flecha le atravesaba un ala ensangrentada; tenía sus ojos dorados vidriosos de dolor. Iván clavó la espada en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él, entrelazando acongojado las manos. La sangre manaba de sus heridas, pero entonces ya no sentía dolor. Recogió tembloroso el ave con suma delicadeza y trató de limpiarle la herida para ver la gravedad. Demasiado profunda. Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia poniente donde el sol caía como oro derretido sobre la cresta de las montañas. Sus ojos se humedecieron de coraje y desconsuelo. Posó de nuevo los ojos en el Águila, inerte entre sus manos, y, por primera vez en muchos años, musitó una plegaria: _Dios mío, ayúdame. Ayúdame._


	5. Recuerdos que no se olvidan

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Francia, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 5.- Recuerdos que no se olvidan parte I**

Ese día, Itzamma cumplía doce años para celebrar; Iván lo había llevado a cabalgar al valle Hopi. El moreno atesoraba mucho esas salidas con el capitán pues podía salir del palacio, era libre –aunque fuese sólo por unas horas –, de las miradas de odio y asco de los nobles, cortesanos y sirvientes, pero sobre todo lejos del rey que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Iván, ¿podemos ir al río? —preguntó Itzamma mirando el caudal; el aludido no pudo evitar sonreír aceptando inmediatamente.

Al llegar, Itzamma prácticamente saltó del caballo; se quitó las botas, la camisa y se metió de un clavado al río. El agua estaba muy fría a pesar de ser verano, pero aún así el niño no salió hasta que Iván se lo pidió.

—¡Que frío! —exclamó el moreno titilando mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Iván se quitó la capa con la que envolvió a Itzamma para luego atraerlo en un abrazo con intenciones de darle calor. El niño se acomodó en el regazo del adulto, usando el amplio pecho del mayor de almohada.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia por largo rato; en algún momento sus ojos se conectaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. La distancia entre ambos fue desapareciendo hasta que sus labios se unieron: tan sólo fue un simple roce pero bastó para que ambos corazones latieran más rápido, rogando por más cercanía.

—Iván… —el aludido lo hizo callar con otro beso, esta vez más profundo; Itzamma se sentía extraño, pero respondió aunque un poco torpe. Abrió la boca por instinto para permitir que el mayor jugara un poco con su lengua.

Itzamma experimentaba una sensación extraña pero agradable. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. No pronunciaron palabras, sentían que no era necesario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iván estaba en su habitación, hacia tan sólo un par de horas que regresó de ver al rey y lo que le informó lo tenía preocupado. Dentro de unos días, el monarca de Aquila desposaría a Itzamma de tan sólo dieciséis años. Iván estaba desesperado, no podía permitir que Alfred le quitara al amor de su vida; debía existir alguna forma de evitarlo.

—¿Hermano? —lo llamó Yaketerina desde la puerta; la mujer se notaba preocupada por el menor —¿Qué sucede? Edward me dijo que te vio llegar y que parecías molesto —Iván no respondió pero mentalmente maldijo al mayordomo chismoso —. ¿Te peleaste con el joven Itzamma?

Los sentimientos de Iván hacia el joven esclavo del rey de Aquila no eran secreto para Yaketerina y sabía que su hermano era correspondido.

Iván negó con la cabeza para tranquilidad de la mayor.

_Qué bueno_; pensó sentándose en la cama. Itzamma era un joven muy agradable, de buenos sentimientos que amaba a Iván (algo que Yaketerina agradecía profundamente).

—Hablé con Alfred —Yaketerina se tensó; cuando su hermano no refería a él en tercera persona ni con ese tono infantil, era porque algo grave pasaba.

—¿Y qué te dijo su majestad? —preguntó preocupada; pensaba que tal vez enviarían a su hermano a luchar en la guerra contra el _BT_.

—Dentro de un mes Alfred obligará a Itzamma a casarse con él.

Yaketerina se enojó por ello; Alfred podía ser muy el rey pero eso no le daba el derecho de obligar a nadie a casarse, además, ambos eran hombres. El rey necesitaba de herederos que Itzamma no podía darle.

Yaketerina le dijo a su hermano que no se preocupara; ella y Natasha lo ayudarían y entre los tres encontrarían la manera de impedir esa boda.

Cuando Itzamma se enteró de los planes que Alfred tenía para con él; se enfureció. ¡De ninguna manera se casaría con alguien que apenas soportaba!

—Lo siento pero ya está decidido —le dijo Alfred con severidad —. Itzamma se debe sentir orgulloso, pronto se casara con el héroe de Aquila.

—¿Héroe? —repitió casi escupiendo la palabra —¡No eres más que un tirano! ¡Un maldito monstruo que abusa de su pueblo!

Alfred lo hizo callar de una bofetada pero Itzamma no se dio por vencido; regresó el golpe lo que provocó que el enojo del rubio aumentara. El rubio sometió al adolecente, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el suelo.

Itzamma luchaba inútilmente para sacarse a Alfred quien era más alto y fuerte que él.

—¡Suéltame cabrón! —le gritó enfurecido pero el rubio no lo hizo, al contrario; Alfred lo obligó a poner sus brazos en la espalda, aplastándolos con el peso de ambos, lo que resultaba incómodo y doloroso.

—Quédate quieto —le ordenó Alfred. El monarca llevó una mano bajo la ropa del moreno, acariciando la tersa piel canela.

Itzamma se alarmó; no podía permitir que ése cerdo lo violara. Tuvo una arcada de asco cuando el rubio lo obligó a compartir un beso; tenía que hacer algo antes de que Alfred borrara las caricias y besos que Iván había tatuado en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El monarca rubio se separó ligeramente del moreno para poder quitarle el pantalón, momento que el menor aprovechó para darle una certera patada en la entrepierna; el rubio se encogió del dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo.

—No me vuelvas a tocar —le dijo cual fiera salvaje; Alfred, entre la nebulosa que le provocaba el intenso dolor, creyó ver un brillo rojizo en esos ojos canela que tanto le gustaban.

Itzamma le escupió; le dio otra patada en el estómago para asegurarse que Alfred no se recuperara muy pronto. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, seguramente el monarca se las cobraría después, pero por lo menos era libre por ahora.

El moreno salió corriendo, rumbo al ala este, el único lugar dentro de ese frío palacio donde podía sentirse realmente libre. Ese lugar era habitado por un joven de su edad; un prisionero como él.

En una amplia y elegante sala se encontraba un joven de dieciséis años; rubio y de ojos azules; sobre su cabeza descansaba un canario. Estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro. Había muebles de la más fina madera.

—Hola Ludwig —lo saludó Itzamma dejándose caer boca abajo sobre el gran sofá. El aludido cerró su libro y miró al moreno extrañado por la forma de actuar que tenía su siempre ruidoso y alegre amigo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó levantándose del sillón para sentarse en el mismo sofá donde estaba el moreno.

—¿Aparte de que Alfredo me va a obligar a casarme con él y que casi me viola hace un rato? —preguntó con sarcasmo; se acomodándose de lado para ver a su amigo al rostro —Estoy perfectamente.

Ludwig apretó los puños maldiciendo al asesino de su padre y que también era su carcelero. Le acarició el cabello a Itzamma. Desde que llegó a ese horrible lugar, el moreno se había vuelto su tabla de salvación; sin él habría perdido las esperanzas de poder ver a su hermano algún día.

—Escapemos —dijo Itzamma incorporándose para quedar sentado. Estaba decidido, ya no quería seguir viviendo bajo el dominio de nadie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ludwig desorientado. El moreno volvió a repetirlo; ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí, eran prisioneros.

—¿No quieres regresar con Gilbert? —Ludwig se sonrojó, Itzamma sabía de Gilbert pero no que era su hermano mayor ni mucho menos que era el heredero al trono.

Ludwig nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que la risa de Itzamma lo hizo volver a la realidad, el moreno estaba jugando con Gilbird; la pequeña ave le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con su plumaje. El rubio lo había decidido, escaparía de ese maldito lugar para regresar a su querida nación y por supuesto, con Gilbert.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itzamma fraguó un plan que podría considerarse una completa locura; pero él creía fervientemente en ello, además no podía pedirle ayuda a Iván pues era demasiado cercano a Alfred y lo que menos quería era que la furia del rey de Aquila callera sobre de él y su familia; no, Itzamma debía hacerlo solo. Por lo mismo tuvo que regresar a la habitación del gobernante.

Alfred estaba recostado en su cama; el golpe que el moreno le había proporcionado lo dejó tan adolorido que difícilmente podía caminar sin encorvarse. El rey levantó un poco la cabeza al sentir la presencia de alguien más en su habitación, frunció el ceño al ver al moreno; Alfred estaba enojado e Itzamma lo sabía.

—Tú tuviste la culpa —dijo el moreno en tono arrepentido; se sentó en la orilla de la cama que ambos compartían —, querías hacerme cosas malas —Itzamma se había vuelto un maestro en lo que actuar se refiere; un ejemplo era la facilidad con la que le mostraba al mayor una expresión de arrepentimiento y temor. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ocultar sus falsas lágrimas —. Me asuste mucho…

—Lo lamento —habló Alfred atrayendo al menor en un abrazo mientras éste sufría de pequeños espasmos causados por el llanto.

Itzamma sonrió sin que el mayor se diese cuenta, lo había logrado.

El monarca de Aquila consolaba a su prometido sin sospechar los planes del joven ni lo que el destino tenía preparado para ambos.

_Continuará… _


	6. Recuerdos que no se olvidan parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Francia, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 6.- Recuerdos que no se olvidan parte II**

El rey de Aquila se encontraba en el pequeño kiosco junto al lago; Iván estaba con él. Alfred quería que su boda fuese un éxito y por ello debía asegurarse que nadie interfiriera en la "feliz ocasión".

—Me encargaré personalmente de la seguridad —le dijo Iván haciendo una reverencia. Estaba a punto de irse cuando llegó un hombre rubio de cejas pobladas y de bellos ojos verdes.

—General Braginski —habló Alfred —, permítame presentarle al archiduque Kirkland, mi tío. Arthur él es el Duque Braginski; General de mi guardia personal.

—Un placer excelencia —dijo Iván haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo. El hombre de ojos verdes miró al General de mala gana.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió altivo.

Iván se despidió de ambos nobles, ahora tenía una preocupación más que agregar a la lista.

Arthur Kirkland, Archiduque de las islas Bretania y Márquez de Kirkland, tierras al sureste de Aquila haciendo frontera con el reino de Francobia. Un hombre de grandes conocimientos en magia; se decía que gracias a él, era que Alfred había logrado conquistar muchos de los reinos. Sería un verdadero problema si es que éste se diera del escape.

Mientras tanto, Itzamma y Mathew ya tenían listo el carruaje en donde escaparían; el plan era sencillo, habían convencido al rey de permitirles salir a dar un "paseo" alegando que el moreno estaba muy nervioso y tenso por su pronta boda.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará? —le preguntó Ludwig a Itzamma. El príncipe de Armenia no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera un buen plan.

—¡Claro! Tú sólo tienes que soportar escondidito bajo el asiento hasta que salgamos de Aquila —Ludwig asintió un poco preocupado.

Aguardaron un poco mas por Yaketerina y Natasha quienes irían con ellos en el carruaje para evitar levantar sospechas, mientras que Iván los esperaría en el paso Winter y de ahí a la libertad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la hermana mayor del General Braginski llegara minutos después de que los sirvientes de las caballerizas (amigos fieles de Itzamma), terminaran de preparar el carruaje.

—¡Yake! —chilló el moreno a los brazos de la voluptuosa mujer quien lo abrazó encantada —, ¿Dónde está Natasha?

—No lo sé, dijo que nos alcanzaría en el camino —respondió Yaketerina, tenía un mal presentimiento pero decidió no hacerle caso, pues lo atribuyó al nerviosismo del momento.

Pero Yaketerina no estaba del todo equivocada; mientras ellos abordaban el carruaje, Natasha retozaba en la cama del rey de Aquila. Así había sido desde meses atrás, todo para cumplir su más grande deseo: tener a Iván únicamente para ella.

—Esta será la última vez Natasha —le dijo Alfred levantándose de la cama —. Mañana me casaré con Itzamma —la mujer comenzó a reír ganándose la mirada de odio del monarca.

—Su majestad, debo decirle algo muy importante —la rubia comenzó a vestirse mientras le contaba el plan de su precioso moreno. El gobernante encolerizó con la confesión, ¿Cómo es que se había dejado engañar?

—Ve por él llévate los hombres que necesites –le ordenó a Natasha —. Mata a todos los que estén con él pero a Itzamma no lo lastimes o te cortaré el cuello.

Natasha sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza; hizo una reverencia a su rey y se fue a cumplir sus órdenes. Su plan iba bien, los interceptaría antes de que llegaran al punto de encuentro con Iván y los mataría a todos con la excusa de que el moreno se había suicidado y ella tendría el camino libre para estar con Iván permanentemente.

Estaban nerviosos, acababan de cruzar los muros de Aquila, eran relativamente libres pero aun no pasaba el peligro.

—¿Crees que Ludwig esté bien? —cuestionó Itzamma mirando el asiento. Acordaron que él sería quien se sentara sobre el príncipe de Armenia pues era el mas ligero de los tres.

—Ya falta poco, llegaremos en media hora al punto de encuentro —les avisó Eduard, un joven de cabellos cortos rubios oscuro, ojos verdes y con gafas que iba cabalgando junto al carruaje.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya hemos pasado la peor parte —habló Mathew tratando de tranquilizar a los demás y a él mismo.

No tardaron mucho en divisar al general que ya los esperaba con caballos para todos. El primero en bajar del carruaje fue Itzamma que se lanzó a los brazos de su amado completamente feliz.

—Te extrañé —le dijo el moreno. Iván le sonrió a su niño y lo besó sin importarle que los otros los vieran. Por fin estaban juntos, ¡eran libres!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred buscó a Arthur, necesitaba de sus grandes conocimientos en magia. El archiduque utilizó un espejo para mostrarle al monarca lo que deseaba saber. A través de la superficie reflejante, el rey pudo ver como Itzamma se lanzaba a los brazos del que consideraba su amigo y más fiel súbdito; su furia aumentó cuando la pareja intercambiaba palabras de amor e incluso besos.

—¿Dónde demonios esta Natasha? —gruñó el rey de Aquila. Arthur pronuncio algunas palabras en latín y sus ojos se volvieron blancos y brillantes.

—Llegará a su encuentro en media hora… —no era suficiente para Alfred, le ordenó a su tío que usara sus poderes para acortar la distancia, pero el rey quería más, deseaba que Itzamma e Iván no pudieran estar juntos… que sufrieran.

—Puede que exista una manera de que paguen por lo que te hicieron —dijo Arthur con parsimonia. Alfred miró a Arthur esperanzado.

—¿Qué manera? —cuestionó el monarca, el archiduque sonrió con cierto toque de crueldad.

Era muy simple, haría que la pareja de enamorados permaneciera junta pero separada al mismo tiempo, pero todo hechizo necesita de algo de igual valor para funcionar, en este caso: el alma de Alfred.

—Haz lo que sea necesario para que esos dos paguen —Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Tardaría un poco pero con suerte lo terminaría antes de que el sol se ocultara, justo en momento en que debía lanzar el hechizo.

Natasha había logrado alcanzar a los fugitivos antes de que estos pudiesen escapar; el grupo se alegró al verla, pero el gusto no les duró mucho.

—¡Alto en el nombre del rey! —ordenó la mujer apuntando a Itzamma con la ballesta; con ella iban diez hombres armados.

—¿Natasha? ¿Qué pretendes con esto? —preguntó Yaketerina quien se encontraba detrás de Eduard quien estaba dispuesto a defenderla con su vida. La rubia sonrió cruelmente.

—¿No es obvio? —sonrió con prepotencia —Cumplo con las órdenes de mi rey…

—Natasha —gruñó Iván; desenvainó su espada, dispuesto a todo para proteger a Itzamma, aún si eso significaba matar a la mujer que hasta ese momento consideraba como su hermana menor.

Los soldados le eran leales al General y no lo atacarían sin la orden de su comandante, al menos tenían eso a su favor.

—Hermana, por Dios, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer esto? ¿No te das cuenta que mataran a Iván por traición? —Yaketerina trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la joven. A sus esfuerzos se unieron los de Itzamma y Mathew, incluso Ludwig pero de nada servían.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Natasha disparando una flecha que iba dirigida al moreno con intenciones de matarlo, pero jamás esperó que Yaketerina se pusiera en medio.

—¡Yaketerina! —todo fue tan rápido y después en cámara lenta; el cuerpo de la dama cayó lentamente al suelo. La flecha le había dado justo en el corazón causándole la muerte casi instantánea.

Iván, Eduard y Ludwig atacaron enfurecidos y cegados por el odio; era tal su fiereza que de los diez hombres que acompañaban a Natasha, sólo quedó uno por lo que tuvieron que huir.

—¡No escaparás! —gritó Iván montando en Goliat. Estaba furioso, cegado por el odio, quería venganza.

—¡Detente! —Ludwig se había puesto delante de él, impidiendo que fuera tras Natasha.

—Quítate —pero el príncipe no lo hizo, a pesar de que esa fiera mirada sedienta de venganza le provocaba temor.

—Si vas tras ella, el sacrificio de la señorita Yaketerina será en vano —dijo con seriedad. Iván se quedó estático; miró el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana en brazos de Itzamma quien lloraba sin restricciones, al igual que Mathew. Cerró los ojos y bajó tratando de calmarse y bajó del caballo.

El General se acercó a su hermana y la cubrió con su capa; abrazó al moreno que lloraba desconsolado, sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Yaketerina. Llevaron el cuerpo de la dama hasta el valle de Ucra donde la enterraron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol rodeado de flores.

—Debemos irnos —habló Mathew tratando de contener el llanto —. Mi hermano no se detendrá hasta vernos muertos.

—Yo no iré con ustedes —dijo Eduard serio. Trataron de convencerlo pero el hombre se negó; buscaría a los rebeldes para unírseles.

No tuvieron tiempo de sufrir su duelo, pues tuvieron que huir antes de que llegara la guardia del rey; terminaron separándose. Itzamma e Iván estaban solos y no sabían dónde estaban los demás.

Goliat se detuvo para que su dueño y el moreno bajaran, había una gruta donde se escondieron; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y podrían escapar bajo el abrigo de la noche. Lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos sin darse cuenta.

Extrañamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos sin que ninguno pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, cayendo en un sueño profundo. Cuando despertaron, la maldición había caído sobre ellos.

De día Itzamma sería libre como las aves y de noche caminaría entre los hombres, mientras que Iván acecharía cual bestia salvaje de noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola gente! Espero les gustara el capitulo y también quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a mi foro de rol "Los doce reinos" que es de Hetalia!

/forum

http : / / thetwelvekingdoms . mi – foro . net / forum


	7. El peligro asecha

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Francia, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 7.-El peligro asecha**

Ajeno a lo que hacían, Iván se dirigió tambaleándose entre los cadáveres hacia el lugar del camino donde había caído el Águila. Goliat le seguía como una enorme sombra. El ave rapaz yacía en el polvo y la flecha le atravesaba un ala ensangrentada; tenía sus ojos dorados vidriosos de dolor. Iván clavó la espada en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él, entrelazando acongojado las manos. La sangre manaba de sus heridas, pero entonces ya no sentía dolor. Recogió tembloroso el ave con suma delicadeza y trató de limpiarle la herida para ver la gravedad. Demasiado profunda. Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia poniente donde el sol caía como oro derretido sobre la cresta de las montañas. Sus ojos se humedecieron de coraje y desconsuelo. Posó de nuevo los ojos en el Águila, inerte entre sus manos, y, por primera vez en muchos años, musitó una plegaria: _Dios mío, ayúdame. Ayúdame._

Advirtió una sombra a su lado y la sorpresa le hizo levantar los ojos. Era el príncipe de Almenia, pálido y aturdido. Por el cuello le goteaba sangre de una herida en la cabeza. Mirando al ave herida, la pena inundó sus ojos rojos y al cruzarse con los de Iván se iluminaron con un extraño fulgor.

Francis y Antonio se acercaron junto con el que parecía ser el líder del grupo que los ayudó pero Iván no les prestó atención, su único interés era el ave herida. Apoyándose dificultosamente en la empuñadura de la espada, se puso en pie sosteniendo el ave con la otra mano. Entregó el águila a Antonio y dijo con voz ronca:

—Toma, busquen ayuda.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Antonio sin salir de su asombro.

—Sólo los tengo a ustedes —el líder chitay se acercó a ellos y tomó al ave de las manos del castaño, mientras sus hombres auxiliaban a los tres.

—Lo ayudaremos —le aseguró subiendo a su caballo. Antonio se mordió el labio.

—Señor, al pobre le queda poco —musitó apenas, no quería que Iván tuviese falsas esperanzas. Braginski no contestó; manteniéndose en pie con esfuerzo, prosiguió:

—Nos veremos pronto —dijo el chitay sin prestar atención a las palabras del castaño.

—Y sabe una cosa; si muere, te perseguiré el resto de mis días hasta encontrarte y hacerte pedazos.

El chitay sonrió como si Iván estuviese bromeando y asintió con la cabeza, encaminando el caballo hacia campo abierto. Braginski se llevó la mano al hombro y se arrancó de un tirón la flecha estremeciéndose, pero sin apartar sus ojos de la figura que se alejaba.

Los nobles e Iván fueron llevados a la tribu Chitay que se extendía a varios kilómetros bajo tierra. Era casi una ciudad, con sus grandes calles iluminadas por la luz de lámparas de aceite o bien, por la luz que se colaba por los agujeros de respiración. Las casas estaban talladas en la dura roca y arena comprimida que no eran más que largas cámaras; a pesar de lo que pudiesen pensar, la vida bajo tierra era confortable, cálida en invierno y fresca en verano.

Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, los recibió en la entrada; vestía un traje verde, ideal para la batalla en la cintura llevaba una espada.

—Gilbert, es una fortuna para ti que estés en una sola pieza —el aludido bufó molesto, conocía bien a esa mujer; Elizabeta Héderváry, una noble que había huido de su país cuando éste fue conquistado por Aquila.

Elizabeta los condujo al centro del poblado, donde vivían los sanadores. Iván le rogó a Antonio antes de desmayarse, que buscara a su águila y la protegiera si fuese necesario. El general Braginski y Gilbert fueron llevados por dos sanadoras para atender sus heridas mientras el rey de Hispania buscaba el lugar donde se encontraba el ave.

Faltaba poco para el crepúsculo cuando Antonio encontró al ave, estaba sola, en la habitación iluminada por la precaria luz que brindaban las velas.

Un extraño brillo añil iluminó la habitación. Antonio se quedó parado, estupefacto.

En el catre ya no había un águila sino el hermoso joven de las noches anteriores, tumbado, cubierto con una piel, con los brazos abiertos como las alas de un ave y la saeta clavada en el hombro.

Abrió los ojos al oír pasos y alzó la cabeza mirándole con extrema aflicción.

—¡Iván!... ¿Dónde está? ¿Está...? —musitó tratando de incorporarse.

—Está bien, pequeño —lo interrumpió Antonio, haciendo signo de que no se moviera—. Tuvimos un terrible combate con los guardias del rey. Él luchó como un león; al águila le... —enmudeció de repente al comprender asombrado la realidad de la situación—. Pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? —acertó a musitar.

El joven volvió a dejarse caer en el camastro.

—Sí —murmuró tras una larga pausa.

Antonio se acercó tímidamente al catre y volvió a quedarse atónito ante la belleza de aquel rostro –que bajo la incandescencia –, le parecía estar viendo el rostro de su amado consorte, aquel a quien el destino le arrebató tan cruelmente.

—¿Eres... de carne? —inquirió—. ¿O un espíritu?

—Soy... infortunio —contestó el joven apartando sus ojos febriles.

La puerta se abrió a espaldas de Antonio y el sanador se detuvo pasmado. El hispano lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si reconociera en esos ojos verdes a un fantasma del pasado.

—Pero ¿cómo has...? —exclamó acercándose a Antonio y agarrándole por el brazo—. ¡Sal de aquí, maldita sea! Y ¡no se te ocurra entrar! —añadió sacándole a empujones y dando un portazo.

Antonio permaneció inmóvil unos instantes y luego se apoyó contra la puerta, aturdido y confuso por lo que acababa de saber. Oyó de nuevo la voz del sanador como rezando:

—Señor Todopoderoso, después de lo que he pasado, no me lo habrás enviado para que lo vea morir...

Antonio se apartó de la puerta y echó a correr por las galerías acuciado por la necesidad de respirar aire fresco. Llegó hasta uno de los respiraderos donde el poblado guardaba el agua de lluvia y allí se puso a observar a la luz de la luna reflejada en el líquido, las plantas que crecían en la orilla. Recordó aquellas facciones en el joven que parecían una fusión de las suyas y las de Lovino que le recordaban tanto a…

—Alejandro… —pero era imposible, su hijo había muerto.

El sanador trituraba en el cuarto las hierbas en el viejo mortero, sin quitar ojo del rostro del muchacho. El joven permanecía con los párpados cerrados y el sudor brillaba en sus brazos. En aquel momento se agitó y volvió a gemir en su delirio. El hombre de rubia cabellera dejó la pócima y se acercó para ponerle en la frente un paño húmedo. Volvió a su faena y puso el mortero sobre una llama para calentar la mezcla. El eco lejano de un aullido lastimero de lobo resonó por todo el poblado, saliendo a la superficie como el llanto de una criatura sobrenatural y el cuerpo de Itzamma se movió convulso bajo las ropas. El sanador alzó la cabeza, cogió la humeante pócima y acercándose al catre la fue poniendo en torno a la herida con la mayor delicadeza posible. El joven abrió los ojos para mirarlo en el momento en que vacilante se disponía a arrancar la flecha.

En la lejanía, un lobo trataba de escapar de su prisión a la que había sido confinado por su bien y el de la tribu Chitay.

La mano del sanador se cerró sobre el vástago de la saeta y la arrancó; Itzamma lanzó un grito penetrante.

Antonio que acababa de regresar, preocupado por el muchacho; se detuvo como petrificado, alzó la vista.

En Aquila, dentro del palacio, su ilustrísima el rey se incorporó sobresaltado en la cama presa de un atroz sufrimiento, mirando angustiado aquel rayo cegador que irrumpía en su intimidad; se tocó aterrorizado y atónito al no verse herida alguna, sangre, ni daga. La vorágine de la pesadilla se fue disipando y comprendió que sólo había sido un sueño... de momento. Crispado, tomó las sábanas de seda y la colcha bordada, recuperando el aliento y poco a poco se serenó, enjugó el sudor de su rostro y sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz. Estaba en su cama, a salvo, dentro de las murallas del castillo... y ante la puerta un joven mozo le contemplaba atemorizado.

—Perdóneme, ilustrísima. Insistió en que se lo despertara cuando llegara... —dijo el paje desapareciendo acto seguido.

En el umbral surgió una aparición infernal; un corpachón bestial llenaba el vano de la puerta tapando la luz. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara; vestía una pesada capa de pieles de lobo y de su cuello pendía un collar de colmillos, también de lobo. Miró al rey tras el antifaz con ojos sombríos más crueles que los de una fiera.

—Sadiq... —dijo el rey, sonriente.

Continuará…


	8. La verdad comienza a descubirse

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 8.-La verdad comienza a descubrirse**

La ciudad de Chitay yacía tranquila a la luz de los candiles, imperturbable al transcurso de los siglos. El solitario tigre blanco se aproximó renqueando a la puerta. La sangre reseca formaba una costra sobre el blanco pelaje del hombro y la pata trasera. El cierzo que se colaba por el respiradero azotaba el paraje y el animal se tumbó cansado al atisbo de algo cuya razón se le escapaba. Alzó la cabeza y aulló su desolación a la luna menguante que bajo la tierra era imposible de ver pero que él sabía se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento.

Al abrigo de las paredes de la casa de Elizabeta, junto al fuego, los tres nobles se sentaron en una banca de madera algo apolillada pero resistente aún, mirando cómo el sanador que atendió a Itzamma se escanciaba vino con manos temblorosas. El rubio alzó los ojos en la oscuridad al oír el rugido, pero Antonio tuvo el repentino convencimiento, viéndole a través de las llamas, de que el sanador no se sobresaltaba sólo por pensar en un tigre.

—Es él, Braginski, ¿verdad? —insinuó con voz queda; Gilbert y Francis miraron a su amigo confundidos, ¿Cómo podría ser Iván un tigre?

El sanador no contestó.

—El tigre —insistió—. En cierto modo... es él.

Sabiéndolo, ya no le asustaba el rugido. Arthur llenó otro vaso sin dignarse dirigirle una mirada.

—Tomen. Emborráchense. Así olvidarán.

Antonio dijo que no con la cabeza, aunque Gilbert si aceptó el ofrecimiento; por otro lado Francis miraba al sanador con ojos inquisidores, como si deseara hablar, decir algo pero no se atrevía.

—Hace una hora, cuando estabas borracho, te acordabas.

Arthur lo miró y Antonio sostuvo insolente la mirada del sanador. Si él había relatado al hombre de cejas pobladas su parte en aquella extraña suerte del destino a grandes rasgos, pensaba que se había ganado el derecho a conocer toda la historia. Quedaron a la espera, los ojos clavados en el sanador. Finalmente Arthur asintió, tomó su jarrito y se aproximó al fuego para sentarse dando un suspiro. Los tres nobles se dispusieron a escucharle. El sanador miró hacia la ventana y comenzó diciendo:

—Se llama Itzamma. Fue esclavo de Alfred desde muy pequeño y estaba destinado a ser su esposo…

—¿Por qué un rey como Alfred desearía casarse con un plebeyo? —algo definitivamente no encajaba en todo esto y Francis y sus amigos lo sabían. Arthur dio un largo suspiro.

—Eso es porque Itzamma no es un simple esclavo; tiene sangre de la noble casa de Hispania —Antonio miró al hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos —. Su verdadero nombre… —hizo una pausa como si tratara de hacer memoria —creo que es Alejandro; su padre, el rey de Hispania se negó a comprometerlo con Alfred y por eso lo secuestró, creo que…

—¡Matando a mi esposo, la madre de Alejandro! —gritó Antonio furioso; iba a arremeter contra el sanador pero fue detenido por sus dos amigos —¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Es que no se han dado cuenta que este tipo es Arthur Kirkland?

La furia se apoderó de Gilbert que se unió a Antonio; gracias a ese hombre, había perdido a su hermano y a su padre, era el responsable de la muerte de miles de personas inocentes.

El rey de Hispania y el príncipe de Armenia golpearon al rubio al mismo tiempo sin que Francis pudiera hacer algo para detener a sus dos amigos. Por suerte, Elizabeta entró impidiendo que los enfurecidos nobles mataran al sanador.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen par de idiotas? —les gritó golpeando a Gilbert y a Antonio en la cabeza con una sartén.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Gilbert adolorido.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —cuestionó Antonio sobándose el golpe.

—Se lo tienen merecido —les respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos —, ¿Cómo se atreven a golpear al sanador? —ambos iban a contestar pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido chillante de la puerta al abrirse. Los nobles se quedaron en estado de shock al ver entrar a dos jóvenes rubios, uno de ellos era más alto que Francis y tenía los ojos azul cielo, mientras que el otro, más pequeño y de lentes.

—Lu… Ludwig… —Gilbert no podía creerlo, frente a él estaba su hermanito ya mucho más alto que él; su rostro ya no tenía esa inocencia infantil pero aún sus ojos la conservaban. El recién llegado también estaba en shock, no podía creer que por fin estaba junto a Gilbert, debía ser un sueño.

Ellos dos no eran los únicos que estaban en tal estado; Francis y el recién llegado también.

—Mathew… —Francis no se contuvo y atrapó al joven en un abrazo, besándolo con pasión y cariño sin importar nada.

Después de un rato ambos jóvenes contaron su historia; después de separarse de Iván e Itzamma, fueron atacados por una banda de ladrones y hechos prisioneros con el fin de venderlos pero los Chitay los salvaron y desde entonces vivían entre ellos, luchando hombro con hombro para acabar con el tiránico reino de Aquila.

Antonio repasaba sus nociones sobre el rey de Aquila: un monarca ajeno al sentido de la verdadera devoción a su pueblo, un hombre que se refocilaba en el lujo y el pecado, mientras pisoteaba a quienes ante Dios había jurado servir, obligándoles a pagar impuestos hasta morir de hambre o colgarlos por robar para comer. Era un desalmado, pero hasta él había reconocido la espiritual hermosura de su hijo, obsesionado, sabiendo que encarnaba todo lo que él nunca podría ser.

—...Alejandro esquivaba sus favores —prosiguió Arthur con lúgubre voz retomando el tema del príncipe de Hispania—. Alfred lo obligaba a compartir el lecho con él, pero Alejandro lo rechazaba. Su corazón pertenecía al general del ejército de Aquila.

—Iván de Braginski —musitó Antonio sobrecogido, evocando a Braginski, solo, con un edicto descolorido por el tiempo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Braginski con el águila herida. Braginski el loco... pero ahora ya no lo tenía por tal.

—Para Alejandro, un hombre bueno, un varón digno —dijo Arthur entristecido—. Su amor era más fuerte que cualquier impedimento... Hasta que... —el sanador hizo otra pausa, levantó la copa y bebió como si no tuviera fondo, o deseara que no lo tuviera.

—¿Hasta qué...? —inquirió Antonio en ascuas.

—Nos traicionaron —masculló Mathew—. La... hermana menor del general supo de su plan de huir... y se lo confesó a Alfred. Logramos huir pero cuando creíamos haber escapado nos atacaron.

—En ese día falleció Yaketerina, la hermana mayor del general Braginski quien protegió a Itzamma de una flecha lanzada por Natasha —Antonio apretó los puños, esa maldita arpía había atentado más de una vez contra la vida de su hijo… tenía suerte de estar muerta o él mismo se encargaría de hacerla sufrir el peor de los infiernos.

—Alfred acudió a mi cuando supo del escape…—Arthur volvió a callar, pero hizo un esfuerzo para proseguir. El bad trio contemplaba callados al que una vez fue el hombre más importante de Aquila. Antonio sentía asco viendo al sanador en tal estado y se decía que el archiduque era otro ejemplo de la tela de araña corrupta del rey.

"...Al principio... no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho —prosiguió Arthur mirando al techo, casi alborozado de confesarse al fin—. Ignoraba que Alfred fuera a vengarse tan cruelmente; pero su ilustrísima parecía enloquecido... perdió la razón y juró que si no era suyo, no sería de ningún otro varón.

Los ojos del Bad trio se abrieron todavía más y se inclinaron interesados hacia el sanador.

—...Braginski y Alejandro huyeron de Aquila, junto con el príncipe de Armenia y el de Aquila. Pero el rey los persiguió... —el archiduque Arthur fue contándolo todo, el vino le había soltado la lengua y Francis, absorta la mirada en las llamas, vio desarrollarse la tragedia con tanta claridad como si la hubiera vivido: el general traicionado por sus hombres y la persona que consideraba su amada hermana por orden del rey, la desesperada huida nocturna de los amantes, cabalgando juntos en el caballo negro, el maleficio...

—Me ordenó hechizarlos pero para ello debía entregar su propia alma al diablo, y lo hizo cegado por la furia —dijo Arthur con la cabeza gacha.

En el recinto resonó el rugido del tigre. Los nobles se estremecieron, no por el sonido, sino por el poder maligno que de repente encarnaba.

—...Los poderes del infierno vomitaron un terrible maleficio —prosiguió Arthur con voz quebrada—. Alejandro sería águila por el día e Iván tigre por la noche. Pobres animales sin habla, sin memoria de su media vida de existencia humana, impedidos de tocarse nunca como humanos, abocados a la angustia de una fracción de segundo al amanecer y al anochecer, en que casi pueden tocarse... pero no. Siempre juntos y separados para siempre mientras nazca y muera el sol, mientras haya noche y día.

El bad trio contemplaban las llamas mudos, estupefactos. Antonio, por fin se levantó y, dando la espalda a Arthur, se quedó contemplando la oscuridad en dirección al rugido del tigre, que en aquel preciso instante hizo sonar de nuevo su lamento.

—Han venido a dar en una triste historia —dijo Arthur—. Ahora son parte de ella, como todos nosotros.

Antonio permaneció inmóvil hasta que oyó los pasos vacilantes del sanador retirándose de la habitación. Ya no pudo contener el llanto; su hijo, su precioso niño seguía con vida, pero sufriendo por un amor trágico, ahora lo comprendía todo... Incluso a Arthur, aunque no sabía si le alegraba o le entristecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una de las innumerables y húmedas celdas de las entrañas del castillo de Aquila estaba el rey. Sólo una cosa podía haberle llevado en medio de la noche a aquel desagradable y desacostumbrado lugar... Miraba obsesionado las pieles de tigre recién arrancadas, amontonadas a sus pies; con la punta del chapín apretó un resorte metálico del pie del báculo por el que apareció la punta reluciente de una afilada cuchilla. Fue apartando con la punta de la hoja una por una las pieles del montón, pero ninguna era la que buscaba; conforme el montón disminuía, las fue apartando con mayor furia, salpicando de sangre sus albas vestiduras.

El cazador de tigres estaba junto a él y en su rostro brutal se reflejaba el temor ante la cólera del rey.

—¡No está! ¡No es ninguna! —exclamó furioso.

—Tengo todas las trampas llenas —contestó Sadiq con rudeza, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo matar a todos los tigres de los territorios de Aquila.

El rey reprimió su ira, intentando pensar sosegadamente. Sólo existía un medio para asegurarse de que el cazador diera con el tigre que él quería. Sabía que no convenía enseñarle demasiado... pero había que capturarlo.

—Hay un muchacho —dijo finalmente.

—¿Cómo, ilustrísima? —inquirió Sadiq extrañado.

—Un hermoso joven de piel de morena y ojos de jade...

Su recuerdo le obsesionaba día y noche, le agobiaba en aquel momento.

—...Viaja de noche. Sólo de noche. Su sol es la luna y se llama... Itzamma —dijo como quien musita una plegaria, dando la espalda al cazador. Sadiq seguía mirándole sorprendido.

—...Encuéntralo y habrás encontrado al tigre —añadió el rey apremiante—. El tigre que quiero. El tigre... que lo ama —dijo como si viera la aparición de otro rostro.

Tras lo cual se dio bruscamente la vuelta y desapareció escalera arriba.

_Continuara…_


	9. Escape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lady Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 9.- Escape**

Antonio y Arthur estuvieron noche tras noche a la cabecera de Itzamma. Su vigilia era constante, pero el joven raramente salía de su sopor y casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Cada día, al amanecer, dejaban salir a Iván de su encierro y se pasaba junto a su amado, sin importarle sus propias heridas regresando a su cárcel cuando se acercaba el crepúsculo.

El rey de Hispania cuando no estaba al lado de Itzamma, se la pasaba contemplando a sus amigos que habían encontrado algo sosiego en los brazos de aquellos que creían muertos.

El líder de los Chitay se llamaba Yao, él y su familia estaba ahora frente a miembros del Bad Trio.

—Hemos luchado contra Aquila desde que comenzó a subyugar a otras tribus y reinos, aru —explicó Yao sin ocultar el odio que sentía por el rubio gobernante de Aquila.

—Por eso, todos los enemigos de Aquila son nuestros aliados —agregó un joven de nombre Kiku, hermano menor de Yao; junto a él se encontraban una joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, su nombre era Mai hermana menor de Yao y mayor de Kiku.

—Si desean quedarse, pelearan —sentenció Mai.

—Mi awesome persona con gusto de enfrentara a Aquila y pongo al sensacional ejercito de Almenia a su disposición, kesesese —dijo Gilbert antes de ponerse serio —, pero quiero que Ludwig vaya a algún lugar seguro, que no participe en esta guerra.

Ludwig se levantó de donde estaba para ponerse al lado de los que durante tanto tiempo habían sido su familia y compañeros de armas.

—Lo siento Gilbert pero ya no soy un niño y seguiré luchando al lado de Yao y los demás —sentenció ocasionando que al albino se le fueran los colores; ¿En dónde había quedado su dulce hermanito que jamás le llevaba la contraria?

—Ludwig, no entiendes… es demasiado peligroso para…

—No —lo interrumpió de manera brusca —, eres tú el que no lo comprende. Yo he luchado desde que llegue a este lugar y no pienso dejar de hacerlo —dijo serio con sus ojos azules centelleando con la determinación —. Soy un guerrero Chitay y protegeré mi hogar, mi familia. Lucharé hasta el último aliento.

Ludwig miró a Yao hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la habitación. Mathew se levantó imitando al príncipe de Almenia pero a diferencia del primero fue detenido por Francis.

—Matt… —le dijo mirándolo con expresión suplicante pero el príncipe de Aquila negó con la cabeza separándose de Francis para seguir a Ludwig y dejar la habitación.

Mathew sintió que el corazón se le encogía por la expresión desolada de su amado, pero debía mantenerse firme, después de todo les debía demasiado a los Chitay; de no haber sido por ellos, él y Ludwig habrían muerto.

[Mathew corría de la mano del joven Ludwig entre la arboleda del bosque, tratando de huir de sus perseguidores que alguna vez fueron amigos y fieles sirvientes. Finalmente, cansados cayeron al suelo, el príncipe de Aquila cubrió con su cuerpo al príncipe de Almenia; el sonido de los cascos de los caballos se escuchaba cada vez más cerca pero los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que lentamente opacan cualquier otro ruido.

Finalmente los habían encontrado, Mathew apretó el cuerpo del adolecente contra sí mismo, protegiéndolo; cerró los ojos fuertemente, rogando a Dios por que Iván apareciera aún sabiendo que lo más seguro era que tanto el general como Itzamma estuvieran muertos.

—Ríndase majestad y no le haremos daño —dijo el soldado con voz trémula pues al igual que sus compañeros; no deseaba hacerle daño a su príncipe ni al joven entre sus brazos.

—No —respondió en un susurró poco audible. Los soldados sacaron sus armas para disuadir a los dos rubios de entregarse pero ninguno de los nobles se movió.

El zumbido de una flecha rasgó el aire y gritos de guerra acabaron con la tranquilidad del linde del bosque. De un momento a otro, los soldados tuvieron que defender sus vidas de los fieros ataques de los Chitay que atacaban como fieras.

Cuando los hombres de Aquila estuvieron muertos, una joven de largo cabello castaño se acercó a ellos.

—Vengan con nosotros si es que quieren vivir —les dijo ofreciéndoles la mano.

Esa fue la primera vez que vieron a Mai, el primer día de su nueva vida como Chitay.]

Al anochecer, Antonio entró en la habitación donde estaba su hijo sin hacer ruido y fue a sentarse junto al lecho de Itzamma. Por la ventana se colaba la luz de los candiles que iluminaban las calles de la aldea subterránea, mientras a lo lejos le llegaba el aullido del tigre.

Notó que Itzamma se rebullía y lo vio abrir los ojos, buscando algo angustiado; intentaba incorporarse, pero renunció con una mueca de dolor.

—¡No te muevas!...

Él lo miró sorprendido y extrañado. Ahora ya tenía los ojos limpios y la fiebre había desaparecido. Arthur le había dicho que como la herida no había sido mortal, cicatrizaría más rápido de lo normal... por el maleficio.

—...Se te podría abrir la herida —añadió bajando la voz al ver que él le miraba fijamente.

El joven le sonrió, acostumbrado como estaba a verlo a la cabecera. Antonio se removió un poco en su lugar; llevaban unos cuantos días entre los Chitay y aún, el rey de Hispania no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Itzamma del lazo que los unía.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —dijo.

—Gilbert y Francis se encuentran con Ludwig y Mathew, sus parejas —los ojos de Itzamma se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

—¿Mathew de Aquila y Ludwig de Almenia? —Antonio asintió con la cabeza e Itzamma sonrió al saber que sus dos queridos amigos estaban con vida. Los había extrañado tanto. —Quiero verlos.

—Será después, ahora… hay algo que necesito preguntarte —la voz trémula de Antonio preocupó al joven quien lo miró expectante —. ¿Qué sabes de tu origen?

Itzamma posó su mirada en el techo terroso de la habitación; cerró un momento los ojos y después contestó:

—Alfred… dijo que vengo de una tribu nómada de las tierras de Vetala —cerró los ojos nuevamente tratando de negar el agudo dolor que azotó su alma —. Según él, mis padres me entregaron como un regalo por su cumpleaños —una lágrima escapó del rabillo del ojo del joven y Antonio tuvo deseos de matar al rey de Aquila.

Antonio toma la mano de Itzamma obligando a éste a mirarlo; el rey tiene una expresión triste, llora.

—Tus padres no te abandonaron… —dijo despacio, como si temiera que el menor no comprendiera sus palabras. —te amaban tanto que quien te trajo al mundo dio la vida por protegerte…

—Usted… ¿conoció a mis padres? —preguntó Itzamma con una mezcla de miedo y deseo. Antonio guardó silencio un momento antes de responder:

—Yo soy tu padre… tu verdadero nombre es Alejandro y… —la voz del rey se fue haciendo cada vez más distante.

Su padre, ¿Antonio era su padre? Una extraña mezcla de alegría, miedo y rencor y tristeza se arremolinaron en su interior. Desde que recordaba tenía la certeza de que sus padres no lo habían abandonado y que todo lo que Alfred alguna vez le contó sobre su origen era mentira, pero… se acostumbró a su vida falsa y ahora… no sabía cómo reaccionar. Itzamma, conturbado y entristecido, giró el rostro hacia la pared.

—Pronto amanecerá… —murmuró Itzamma después de que ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo periodo. El rey de Hispania pasó saliva luchando con un nudo en la garganta.

Antonio sintió gran odio por Alfred pues le había arrebatado a su hijo hasta una cosa tan normal como era para despertarse por la mañana, y que ahora para el joven era una utopía; que nunca podría cabalgar al lado de Iván, ver su cara, oírle hablar. Y en aquel momento comprendió lo que debía de ser una vida como aquélla, sin ver el sol ni los colores del día, sin poder abrazar, ni siquiera tocar, al hombre que tanto amaba. Le habían arrancado brutalmente de un mundo tranquilo y agradable, condenándolo a vivir como una fugitivo; prisionero de un maleficio que lo privaba de la mitad de su existencia humana y de la de Iván, sin saber si aquella vida maldita acabaría algún día o continuarían hasta la eternidad.

Tragó la saliva que le impedía hablar, cruzó las manos sobre las rodillas, lo miró y al fin pudo decir:

—"Tienes que salvar al águila", nos dijo. "Porque es mi vida; la única, la mejor razón de mi vida."

Itzamma, agitado, volvió hacia él su rostro. Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los de su padre con el ardor de un águila. Él sostuvo la mirada.

—Y luego añadió: "Un día conoceremos la felicidad con que sueñan los que se aman, pero que nunca encuentran."

—¿Eso dijo? —suspiró Itzamma. Antonio asintió con la cabeza y su hijo se le quedó mirando un buen rato; después sonrió y su semblante se iluminó de esperanza y decisión. Se arrebujó entre las pieles y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez tranquilizado. Antonio se levantó con intenciones de salir del cuarto.

—¡No te vayas por favor! —el monarca se detuvo frente a la puerta para mirar a su vástago por sobre su hombro que a la luz de las lámparas de aceite se veía como su amado cuando era joven —Quiero saber más de ti, de mi y de mi… madre…

Antonio sonrió volviendo a su lugar junto a la cama para contarle la historia de él, de Lovino y de cómo es que él había nacido y cuan amado era.

Poco antes de romper el alba el teniente Ian patrullaba con sus guardias por la cresta de la interminable cordillera. Después de la última escapatoria de Iván y los tres nobles, el rey de Aquila les había ordenado buscar día y noche. El teniente sabía que Iván iba malherido y que no podía estar lejos, pero en vano rastreaban la zona palmo a palmo. Dirigió la vista abajo, escrutando el abrupto terreno a la luz de las antorchas.

—¡Miren! ¡Allí! —exclamó uno de los hombres.

Ian alzó la vista y a lo lejos, silueteadas a la luz de la luna, divisó las ruinas de lo que parecía una antigua abadía. Y a los pies de la edificación, se veía el resplandor de las débiles llamas de un fuego. En la boca de Ian se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa.

Gilbert se acercó malhumorado al fuego, al lado de Arthur. El cambio de Ludwig, lo del maleficio y todo lo demás lo había alterado. El antiguo archiduque estaba sentado a la mesa con su jarro de vino, borracho, como siempre, jugueteando con naranjas y manzanas. Gilbert se sentó en cuclillas en la ruinosa escalera, mientras el ex noble daba un largo sorbo. Gilbert lo miró con ojos sombríos y preguntó al fin:

—¿Sabe él...?

—¿El qué? —inquirió Arthur, mirándole por encima del jarro.

—...que tú fuiste el que los maldijo...

—¡Dios ha dispuesto que acabe! —gritó arrojando el jarro que rebotó contra las piedras—. ¡Y me ha concedido el poder para deshacer lo que hice!

—Explícate con más claridad —dijo Gilbert ceñudo.

—Durante dos años —contestó el sanador poniéndose en pie y mirándole indignado— no he hecho otra cosa que mirar al cielo en espera de algún signo que me hiciera saber que mi vida no ha sido totalmente vana. Nunca he visto el signo... —hizo una pausa mirando la noche estrellada—, pero he empezado a ver otras cosas.

—Una vez que estuve borracho me vi convertido en conejo… ¡era bastante adorable y sobretodo increíble! Kesesesese —interrumpió Gilbert.

—¡Calla, estúpido ego maniaco! —le espetó Arthur acercándose a la mesa y poniéndose a ordenar cuidadosamente las diversas frutas—. En el cielo hay objetos luminosos prominentes —decía pausadamente buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir algo que nadie había descrito antes—. Esta estrella —señaló una naranja— y la luna... —alargó la mano, retirándola sorprendido—. ¿Dónde está la luna?

—Creo que se la comió Francis, kesese.

—Necio —murmuró Arthur entristecido, dejándose caer en un peldaño y dibujando sobre él arcos y círculos antes de mirar de nuevo a Gilbert—. He hallado un modo de romper el maleficio. Un momento en que Iván pueda enfrentarse a Alfred recuperar lo suyo.

—Ya tiene pensado enfrentarse al rey de Aquila —interrumpió Francis desde la entrada, junto a él se encontraba Antonio—, para matarlo con la espada de sus antepasados.

—Y nosotros le ayudaremos a conseguir su objetico —agregó Antonio con la voz cargada de odio.

Arthur se puso en pie al recordar la magnífica espada, lo único que a Iván le quedaba en el mundo. ¡Ahora sí que le entendía! Se preguntaba si siempre habría odiado al rey de Aquila, incluso cuando ostentaba el cargo de General del ejército. Su familia había estado al servicio de Aquila durante muchas generaciones, y encontrarse sirviendo a un pérfido tirano, llevando a cabo órdenes crueles y viciadas en nombre de ese rey y de Dios, debió de ser un triste legado. El Bad trio comenzaba a entender lo profundo del odio de Iván hacia el hombre que había manchado el honor de su familia y le había arrebatado su herencia, el hombre cuya perversidad le condenaba a una eternidad sin paz ni esperanza... sin Itzamma.

—¡No puede matar al rey de Aquila! —exclamó Arthur consternado—. ¡Si lo hace, no podrá romperse el maleficio!

Antonio abrió la boca para preguntar qué podía hacerse, pero dio un respingo al oír fuertes gritos por todo el poblado que acompañaban los sonidos de una batalla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ludwig, Mathew y Elizabeta entraron; los tres estaban sudorosos y con sus armas en mano.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Gilbert preocupado por su hermano quien tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla derecha.

—Los hombres de Alfred han entrado a la ciudad —respondió Mathew en tono preocupado.

—Ocúpense de Itzamma —dijo el sanador en un susurro mirando a los presentes—. ¡Corran, estúpidos!

Antonio asintió y corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo. Los guardias comenzaban a abrirse paso entre los Chitay que habían tomado desprevenidos.

—¡Virgen Santa! —gritó Arthur. Salió a la calle para socorrer a los aldeanos, ya sea curándolos o usando sus poderes en magia negra para detener al ejercito de Aquila que superaba a los Chitay por mucho.

Los nobles irrumpieron en la habitación. Itzamma se le quedó mirando sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ludwig y Mathew, sonrió alegre pero el gusto le duro poco pues a sus oídos llegaron los gritos de la batalla se llevaba a cabo fuera de aquellos muros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No hables —jadeó Antonio alargándole la mano y ayudándolo a levantarse del catre.

Con un gesto de dolor, el joven se tapó con una manta y, apoyándose en su padre se dejó conducir por el ala derecha del corredor y por un pasadizo estrecho al que Ludwig conocía como la palma de su mano.

Se oyeron voces destempladas y Mathew miró hacia atrás con un rictus de preocupación.

—¿A dónde nos lleva esto? —preguntó Francis con espada en mano, listo para entrar en combate si fuese necesario.

—A un lugar seguro —respondió Elizabeta.

Antonio llevaba a Itzamma en su espalda por el laberinto de corredores guiado por Elizabeta pues la oscuridad del estrecho pasaje le impedía ver por dónde iba; mas adelante iba Ludwig y Mathew de la mano de Gilbert y Francis.

Tras algunos minutos salieron a la superficie. Ante ellos estaban el vacío casi fantasmal de la vieja abadía. No era un buen escondite, pero no veían otra posibilidad. Antonio miró a Itzamma.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo preocupado por el semblante adolorido de su hijo quien asintió a duras penas con el rostro crispado de dolor. Sabían que los guardias debían haber llegado ya a la habitación de Itzamma y habrían descubierto la desaparición del joven. No tardarían en estar tras sus talones; tenía que esconder a su hijo lo antes posible para que no oyeran las pisadas en el eco de la piedra roída por el tiempo.

—¿Cómo salimos de aquí? —preguntó Francis con desesperación.

—Estamos a salvo aquí, Yao y los demás acabaran con los soldados —dijo Ludwig en tono tranquilo mientras caminaba, ahora a paso lento, hasta una puerta pesada de madera que se abrió con un sonido chirriante que a más de uno le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

—Entren, rápido —habló Elizabeta ayudando al joven a ingresar en el interior de la habitación.

Cuando el Bad Trio ingresó, Ludwig, Mathe y Elizabeta cerraron la puerta, encerrando a los nobles e Itzamma.

—¡West, abre la puerta! —gritó Gilbert golpeando la madera con los puños cerrados. Nada, su hermano y los otros dos jóvenes no responden, se han alejado, el eco de sus pisadas levemente atenuadas por sus gritos y golpeteos violentos lo confirman. —¡Maldición!

Continuará…


	10. Vamos a Hispania parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 10.- Vamos a Hispania parte I**

Cuando el Bad Trio ingresó, Ludwig, Mathew y Elizabeta cerraron la puerta, encerrando a los nobles e Itzamma.

—¡West, abre la puerta! —gritó Gilbert golpeando la madera con los puños cerrados. Nada, su hermano y los otros dos jóvenes no responden, se han alejado, el eco de sus pisadas levemente atenuadas por sus gritos y golpeteos violentos lo confirman. — ¡Maldición!

—Tranquilízate Gilbert —le dijo Antonio mientras ayudaba a su hijo a sentarse. La herida estaba casi cicatrizada pero aún le dolía horrores.

—¡No me digas que me calme cuando mi hermano está allá afuera en medio de una guerra!

Itzamma miraba desde una esquina cómo su padre y los amigos de éste discutían; cerró los ojos. Estaba preocupado por Iván, ¿se encontraba bien? Aún el sol no salía y él seguía siendo un tigre. Se sentía tan inútil por no poder estar con él y ayudarlo a pelear. Fuertes golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; la puerta acababa de explotar y una gran nube de humo se levantó segándolos.

—¡Alejandro! —Antonio colocó a Itzamma detrás de él para protegerlo; desenvainó su espada aguardando el momento en que los hombres de Alfred atacaran; no sucedió. Cuando el humo se despejó pudieron ver a Arthur, de pie junto a Kiku, uno de los hermanos de Yao.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunto Kiku mirándolos con preocupación. Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza; estaban confundidos no comprendían lo que había sucedido.

—¿Dónde está Ludwig? —dijo Gilbert en tono demandante. Tomó a Arthur por las solapas. El encierro había acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y la preocupación por su hermano no hacía más que ponerlo de mal humor.

—Señor Gilbert. ¡Déjelo por favor! —le suplicó Itzamma tomando al albino del brazo para que soltara a Arthur.

—¡No me toques! —gritó dándole un manotazo que a causa de la debilidad de Itzamma lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Alejandro! —Antonio fue inmediatamente en auxilio de su hijo. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, no sin antes cerciorarse de que la herida no se hubiese abierto; se acercó a Gilbert y le lanzó un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el puño cerrado.

El príncipe de Almenia soltó a Arthur sólo para pelear con Antonio ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes, de pronto…

Un rayo cegó su vista. Contemplaron estupefactos la prodigiosa metamorfosis que se producía. El tiempo pareció quedar en suspenso y en ese breve lapso, tan largo como la eternidad, los brazos de Itzamma se desdibujaron y se oscurecieron, ensanchándose hasta convertirse en alas. Parecía flotar en la luz resplandeciente y sus cortos cabellos se transformaron en una cresta de águila, un ave dorada entre cielo y tierra, batiendo las alas para elevarse del suelo y poder posarse en el hombro de Antonio quien había dejado de luchar.

La mayoría de los chitay se había marchado pues aquel lugar ya no era seguro; sólo Yao, Ludwig, Elizabeta, Arthur y Mathew permanecían con el bad trio y la pareja.

Iván desmontó despacio a cierta distancia se encontraba Yao y los demás. No había contemplado todo lo ocurrido, pero supo lo suficiente. Miró al cielo buscando al águila y lanzó una voz de reclamo. Todo estaba vacío y en silencio y sólo se oía el silbido del viento en la desolada cresta.

Volvió a repetir el reclamo con patente zozobra. Los ecos de su voz resonaron por el paraje y se desvanecieron. No había ni rastro del águila. Iván se volvió hacia el caballo con la cabeza gacha, acongojado.

De repente, un chillido repercutió en lo alto. Alzó la vista y vio al águila que, volando con dificultad, fue a posarse pesadamente en su guantelete, agitando las alas a modo de saludo.

—Sssh... quieto... quieto —musitó Iván acariciándole la cabeza y buscando con sus ojos la herida.

Lo apretó contra su corazón. El águila volvió la cabeza y le dio un picotazo por propasarse.

—Itzamma está enojado con Iván, ¿da? —dijo retirando la mano con una sonrisa. Volvió a montar con cuidado; las heridas aún le dolían bastante, pero desde el principio sabía que no eran mortales y que soportaría el dolor. Ahora que el águila había vuelto a su brazo, el verdadero dolor insoportable de los últimos días desapareció como por encantamiento. Encaminó a Goliat hacia el campamento.

Iván caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de toparse con Arthur. Su puño se crispó sobre las riendas y el sanador se detuvo al ver su expresión. Ambos estuvieron contemplándose mutuamente un buen rato cara a cara. Hacía dos años...

Fue Iván quien habló primero.

—Iván pensó que Arthur habría muerto. Ha habido momentos en que Iván hubiera querido matarte —respiró profundamente y encontró fuerzas para añadir—: Gracias por Salvar a Itzamma.

—La venganza, como el perdón, son privilegio de Dios —dijo el sanador asintiendo y bajando la mirada—. Y Él me ha perdonado —añadió con toda convicción.

—Yo no soy Dios —contestó Iván adusto—. Yo no te he perdonado. Y no puedo olvidar. —Sí no fuera por ti…

—Hubiera sido por alguien más —le cortó Arthur —, y hubiera sido mucho peor.

Iván estaba a punto de responder pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo alcanzar a ver a Antonio y Yao acercándose.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Antonio condolido por la suerte de su hijo—. ¿Matarás a Alfred? —miró al águila—. ¿O a mi hijo, quizá?

Iván no respondió, aun le parecía tan extraño el que el rey de Hispania fuese el padre de su amado Itzamma.

—¡Ése no es el final de su historia! —replicó el sanador moviendo su rubia cabeza—. ¡Sólo yo sé cómo termina! ¡Sé cómo romper el maleficio!

—¿Piensas traicionar a tu amadísimo rey? —preguntó Iván con voz cavernosa—. ¿Quieres torturarme con falsas esperanzas? —añadió con voz desgarrada.

—De aquí a tres días —comenzó a decir pausadamente el sanador— el rey se reúne con los nobles de Aquila. Sólo tienen que enfrentarse a él, los dos, como humanos, en carne y hueso, y el maleficio quedará roto, exorcizado. Las tinieblas recogerán su paga y ustedes quedaran libres.

Iván sostenía la mirada en los ojos de Arthur para descubrir el más leve indicio de traición o duda, pero el sanador parecía decir la verdad. La gente decía que los maleficios eran siempre imperfectos, por propia naturaleza, que siempre había una falla, una manera de romperlos... si se conseguía descubrir.

—No es posible. Itzamma e Iván no pueden ser humanos al mismo tiempo; imposible —dijo Francis mirando a Arthur con el ceño fruncido. Aunque... también había creído imposible el reencuentro con su prometido y el encuentro de Antonio con su hijo; miró a Antonio que escuchaba fascinado.

—Mientras haya noche y día —evocó Arthur—. Precisamente de aquí a tres días tendrán su oportunidad. Dentro de tres días habrá en Aquila un día sin noche y una noche sin día.

Iván seguía mirando impávido al sanador, dándole vueltas a las palabras en su mente, sintiendo marchitarse y morir en su interior el repentino brote de esperanza. Su mirada se tornó fría como el hielo.

—Vámonos —dijo asqueado miró a Arthur —. Dios no te ha perdonado; sólo te ha vuelto loco.

Arthur abrió la boca para implorarle que le escuchara, pero sólo acertó a agachar la cabeza y a darse la vuelta, incapaz de sostener la implacable mirada del antiguo general de Aquila. Regresó a paso lento al encuentro de Yao quien partiría pronto.

—Estoy en deuda con ustedes —dijo Iván, ya sosegado, tendiendo la mano al rey de Hispania.

—¿Con nosotros? Qué va... —contestó Antonio estrechando tímidamente la mano de Iván—. Soy yo quien estoy en deuda contigo por proteger a mi hijo —sonrió melancólico al posar su mirada en el águila que descansaba en el hombro de su amado. —Alejandro me pidió que te diera un mensaje; el dijo —añadió titubeante—. Que sigue teniendo esperanza. Fe. En ti.

Iván miraba incrédulo el rostro de Antonio, implacable, alerta ante otra posible traición. El monarca no parpadeó ni bajó la mirada. Se notaba en sus ojos un brillo de convicción e Iván acabó por creerle. Con un suspiro, miró al águila que ladeó la cabeza para observarle atentamente.

Los tres nobles se mantuvieron, inmóviles, parecían esperar algo.

—¿Qué harán de ahora en adelante, aru?—dijo Yao, junto a él estaba Ludwig, Elizabeta y Mathew.

—Contra Aquila —dijeron el bad trio al unisonó.

—Si ese es el caso, aru —habló Yao cruzándose de brazos —, cuenten conmigo y los míos, aru.

—¿Qué harás tú y lord Águila? —pregunto Elizabeta mirando a Iván.

—Lord Águila... —musitó Iván mirando sonriente al ave. Levantó la vista, acordándose de los presentes.

—Da —dijo con brusquedad—, hacia Aquila.

—Pero antes… vayamos a Hispania, estamos a un día de distancia. Nos servirá para reabastecernos y preparar el ataque contra Aquila —dijo Antonio.

—De esa manera también podría enviar una carta mi abuelo para que prepare el ejército de Almenia —agregó Gilbert. Ya se imaginaba el buen susto que le daría a Frizt cuando se enterara de que Ludwig estaba con vida y bien.

—Y yo a mi madre; arde en deseos de tener la cabeza de Alfred para adornar su sala de trofeos —agregó Francis. La idea le parecía desagradable pero la reina de Francobia siempre fue una mujer sanguinaria a la que todos temían, pero ni ella fue capaz de hacerle verdadero frente a Aquila.

—Entonces, nos veremos en una semana en… —los nobles asintieron con la cabeza escuchando el plan del jefe de los chitay mientras que Iván se dedicaba a acariciar el suave plumaje de su querido Itzamma; en esos momentos, nada más importaba.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los invito a participar en mi foro de hetalia.

Hace tiempo, tres dioses crearon doce reinos en donde la magia existe y sus habitantes son gobernados por reyes únicamente elegidos por los enviados de los dioses: Los elohim.

Explora los diferentes países y sé parte de alguna de las razas de este mundo en donde las maravillas siempre te rodean. http : / / thetwelvekingdoms . mi-foro . net /


	11. Vamos a Hispania parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 11.- Vamos a Hispania parte II**

[Gilbert se negó a ir al encuentro del rey de Aquila, —aunque su padre quiso obligarlo—. Ahora se encontraba en Hispania con su abuelo.

La triple alianza (Francobia, Almenia e Hispania) había decidido hacer una reunión de emergencia, pues las recientes noticias de la decisión de Almenia, tenían preocupados a los otros dos.

Gilbert y su abuelo se encontraban reunidos en un gran salón, con Galia, Francis y Antonio.

—Comprendo muy bien su reocupación —dijo Fritz, padre del actual soberano de Almenia.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas, Fritz —dijo Galia. La reina de Francobia era una de las mujeres más hermosas e inteligentes; además de una hábil guerrera y estratega. Quedó viuda a los diecisiete años, con un hijo de la edad cercana a Gilbert, el rey de Hispania y el rey de Aquila. —Está alianza entre Almenia y Aquila…

—No es una alianza —le cortó Gilbert frunciendo el ceño —. El rey Alfred sólo desea negociar su rendición.

—Pero ni Gilbert, ni yo estamos de acuerdo con la decisión de mi hijo; las condiciones que plantea Aquila. Especialmente la que obliga a los miembros de la familia real de Almenia, a asistir a la firma del tratado en territorio recién recuperado.

A los presentes les resulto sospechoso; era obvio que se trataba de una trampa, pero el rey de Almenia era demasiado orgulloso y soberbio para su propio bien.

Y los gobernantes tuvieron razón; poco después se recibió un mensaje donde se informaba que el rey de Almenia y el príncipe habían muerto; desde ese momento, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert urdieron un plan para acabar con la tiranía de Alfred].

Hispania era un país pequeño, pero prospero. A pesar de los años de estar bajo el yugo de Aquila.

Antonio era amado por su pueblo y al saber que regresaba; lo recibieron con vítores y fiestas. Al llegar al castillo, se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules; en cuya cabeza descansaba una preciosa corona de oro blanco, adornada con diversas joyas. El emblema real de Franbobia se encontraba bordado en su capa y vestido. A su derecha, un hombre de edad mayor que ostentaba un magnifico traje y la corona de Almenia.

—Galia, Fritz —dijo Antonio sorprendido de verlos en su palacio.

—¡Madre!/¡Abuelo! —exclamaron Francis y los dos hermanos a la vez. Friz no podía creer lo que sus cansados ojos veían; el más joven de sus nietos ¡vivo!

El anciano se acercó a Ludwig quien permanecía inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, Fritz abrazó a su nieto.

—¡Gracias a los dioses, estás vivo! —dijo Fritz, quien no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas. Estaba tan contento de tener a Ludwig entre sus brazos que no le importó el protocolo, nada más le interesaba su nieto, aquel que creyó haber perdido junto con su hijo.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? —preguntó Galia. Antonio aún no salía de su sorpresa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Yo les pedí que vinieran —un hombre alto y moreno se hizo se presente, junto a él estaba un joven que tenía un rulito en la cabeza.

—Rómulo… Feliciano —Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño a éste último; Feliciano, el hermano gemelo de su querido Lovino, tanto que le provocaba ganas llorar.

Rómulo era el líder de la tribu Itarius y abuelo de Lovino y Feliciano. Un hombre fuerte e integro que a pesar de gobernar a un puñado de gente. Un guerrero fiero, como los suyos.

Iván se encontraba en la terraza de la habitación que Antonio le había dado; era amplia y acogedora. El águila volaba varios metros sobre su cabeza. Itzamma se veía realmente feliz, era como si una parte de su inconsciente, recordara los pocos años que vivió en Hispania.

—Así que es verdad —Iván se sobresaltó. Rómulo se acercó a él. —Mi bisnieto fue maldecido —dijo en tono melancólico.

Iván miró al líder de Itarius; el hombre era tan alto como él, aunque mucho mas fornido. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por largo tiempo, hasta que Rómulo tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—En una ocasión, luche contra el General Invierno; te pareces mucho a él. Espero que seas igual de honorable —Iván mantuvo su sonrisa infantil. —¿Me justas que cuidaras de Alejandro con tu vida?

Iván se puso serio, asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que protegería a Itzamma con su vida, lo amaba y daría cualquier cosa para que él estuviese bien. El águila aterrizó en el barandal de la terraza, como llamado por una fuerza extraña; dejó escapar un chillido para llamar la atención de los dos hombres. Parecía dar a entender que él también juraba proteger a Iván, quien se acercó al ave para acariciarle el suave plumaje.

—Antonio me contó lo de la maldición —dio un largo suspiro. —Tal vez exista una forma de romper el maleficio —Iván lo miró esperanzado. ¿Existía una posibilidad de ser libres? —Hay una mujer en mi tribu, una hechicera que quizás pueda ayudarnos. Iré por ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itzamma caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Iván estaba encerrado en una jaula; por su seguridad y la de todos.

El moreno se detuvo frente a un gran cuadro donde aparecían dos hombres (uno de ellos era Antonio), cargando a un pequeño de, aproximadamente, un año de edad. Había una pequeña placa de oro donde estaba escrito: El rey Antonio, el consorte real Lovino y el príncipe Alejandro.

Itzamma pasó un par de dedos por la pintura —por la mejilla de Lovino —; una enorme melancolía le apretó el pecho. En algún recoveco de su cerebro, parecía recordar un poco de aquella persona que lo había traído al mundo.

—Te pareces mucho a él, ve~ —Itzamma se sobresalto. Detrás de él se encontraba Feliciano, parecía melancólico.

—Yo no le recuerdo —dijo Itzamma sintiéndose avergonzado por no ser capaz de recordar a su "madre". Pero sus memorias eran un remolino oscuro, lleno de caos.

Feliciano se acercó a él, poso su mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo contarte sobre Lovino —Itzamma asintió con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente; Iván y el Bad trio se encontraban reunidos con La reina de Francobia y el rey de Almenia, Rómulo, Arthur y dos personas más.

—Ya no podemos confiarnos. Aquila es un peligro para todos los reinos —dijo un hombre castaño, usaba gafas. Se trataba del rey de Asturias, un pequeño territorio al oeste de Francobia.

—Roderich tiene razón —dijo Galia en tono serio. —Debimos haber dejado nuestros problemas de lado y acabar con Aquila desde que Alfred secuestro al príncipe de Hispania.

—Creo que hablo por todos, al decir: Si no hicimos nada en ese entonces era por el miedo al gran hechicero que trabajaba a las órdenes de Aquila —Fritz en tono serio. Después miró a la anciana mujer que se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de Rómulo y después a Arthur. —Pero ahora, nosotros tenemos la ventaja en ese sentido.

—Pero no podemos matar al rey de Aquila —dijo la anciana, cuyo nombre era Gaia. La hechicera de la tribu Itarius. —Si él muere; el hechizo que cae sobre el príncipe de Hispania y el General Braginski, no desaparecerá con su muerte.

—La única forma de acabar con la maldición, es que el General Braginski y Alejandro se enfrenten a Alfred como humanos, los dos, en una noche sin su día y un día sin su noche —dijo Arthur abatido; pues el fenómeno sería dentro de un día y era imposible que llegaran a Aquila para entonces.

—Gaia, tú eres una hechicera poderosa —dijo Antonio —; ¿Hay alguna forma de romper el conjuro? —ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los presentes la miraron ansiosos; Arthur no creía que eso fuera posible, una maldición cuyo pago era un alma, resultaba virtualmente imposible de romper.

—Existe una forma; pero toda magia necesita de un intercambio equivalente.

—¿Qué clase de intercambio? —Antonio se puso de pie. —Sea lo que sea, yo lo pagare, con tal de que mi hijo se vea libre de la maldición de Alfred.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —dijo Rómulo preocupado. El rey de Hispania asintió con la cabeza; haría cualquier cosa por Alejandro.

—¿Aún si eso significa tomar su lugar? —habló Gaia en tono solemne. Antonio afirmó con la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Me niego —interrumpió Rómulo —Antonio, Alejandro e Hispania te necesitaran. Yo lo hare.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión que Gaia tuvo que detener.

—Yo decidiré —dijo Gaia en tono serio; sacó un grueso medallón con símbolos antiguos que usó como péndulo para señalar a quien debía pagar el precio.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quería subir este fic hace una semana, pero me quede sin PC T.T

Espero les guste, prometo subir muy pronto n.n


	12. Sacrifico

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 12.- Sacrifico**

—Gaia, tú eres una hechicera poderosa —dijo Antonio —, ¿Hay alguna forma de romper el conjuro? —ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los presentes la miraron ansiosos; Arthur no creía que eso fuera posible, una maldición cuyo pago era un alma, resultaba virtualmente imposible de romper.

—Existe una manera; pero toda magia necesita de un intercambio equivalente.

—¿Qué clase de intercambio? —Antonio se puso de pie. —Sea lo que sea, yo lo pagare, con tal de que mi hijo se vea libre de la maldición de Alfred.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —dijo Rómulo preocupado. El rey de Hispania asintió con la cabeza; haría cualquier cosa por Alejandro.

—¿Aún si eso significa tomar su lugar? —habló Gaia en tono solemne. Antonio afirmó con la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Me niego —interrumpió Rómulo —Antonio, Alejandro e Hispania te necesitarán. Yo lo haré.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión que Gaia tuvo que detener.

—Yo decidiré —dijo Gaia en tono serio; sacó un grueso medallón con símbolos antiguos que usó como péndulo para señalar a quien debía pagar el precio.

El pesado amuleto comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, primero despacio, después dio vueltas tan rápido que apenas se podía distinguir una marca borrosa; todos se mantuvieron en silencio, finalmente… la cadena escapó de las manos de la anciana y calló frente a Arthur.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el ex noble confundido.

—¿Él? —dijeron Rómulo y Antonio al unísono. Gaia asintió con la cabeza.

—Arthur, tú conjuraste los poderes oscuros que mantienen a estas pobres almas separadas; pero no pagaste el precio…

—La maldición requería de un alma y se le fue dada, Alfred…

—Un hechizo tan poderoso requiere también del pago de quien lo conjura. Pocos lo saben, pero cada encantamiento que se realiza, toma una parte del mago o hechicero que invoca la magia; un poco de su energía vital. En tu caso, no fue así… habrías muerto por el tremendo esfuerzo.

—Tiene razón. Me aproveché de las almas de aquellos que morían en la guerra para sacrificarlas cada vez que requería de hacer algún encantamiento —la confesión de Arthur provocó deseos encontrados entre los presentes. Parecía que el ex noble no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento.

—Tarde o temprano, deberás pagar por tus crímenes —dijo Gaia. —Tal vez podrías comenzar ahora —Arthur asintió con la cabeza, era justo, después de todo él era responsable del sufrimiento de Iván e Itzamma.

Arthur tomó el medallón y se lo colocó, al tiempo en que Gaia comenzaba a recitar un hechizo:

Al que ha maldecido a los dos amantes,

Su conjuro a de volverse contra él,

Ave de día y bestia de noche…

Así será hasta que aquellos cuyo destino por el mal fue separado,

Se unan nuevamente.

El cuerpo de Arthur comenzó a cubrirse de luz, cegando a los presentes; cuando ésta desapareció, pudieron percatarse que el humano había sido reemplazado por un halcón. Gaia levantó el brazo y el ave voló para posarse en él; enterrando sus afiladas garras en la suave carne de la anciana, pero a ésta parecía no importarle.

—Está hecho —dijo la mujer con voz rasposa y exhausta. —Durante el día, Arthur será un halcón que surcara los cielos y sus dominios serán las nubes; de noche se volverá lobo que asechará entre la espesura del bosque.

—¿No volverá a ser humano? —preguntó Francis.

—Eso dependerá del príncipe Alejandro y el General Braginski…

Iván se mantuvo callado, Arthur merecía la muerte más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿de qué servía que fuese un animal en el día y la noche? De todos modos no tendría conciencia de ello, como le sucedía a Itzamma y a él.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer para remediar un poco lo que hice —los nobles ahogaron un grito; Iván miró al ave con los ojos bien abiertos, ¡acababa de hablar!

—Oh, vaya… Tu magia es más fuerte de lo que pensé —Gaia no parecía realmente sorprendida con los resultados. Romúlo entrecerró los ojos; a veces la hechicera gustaba de divertirse a costa de aquellos que buscaban su ayuda. —El poder de Arthur, protege su mente, es decir que por fuera puede tener forma animal, pero por dentro, sigue conservando su humanidad.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, hasta que algo pareció hacer "clic" en la mente de los presentes.

—¡Itzamma/Alejandro! —Iván, Antonio y Rómulo, salieron del salón a toda prisa en busca del joven.

Itzamma bajó del árbol con cierta dificultad; estaba desnudo, algunas hojas y ramas se encontraban enredadas en sus cabellos. No sabía lo que acababa de pasar; era de día, se suponía que en esos momentos debía ser un águila, por la maldición que pesaba sobre él.

—Tuve suerte de no haberme matado —pensó para sí al recordar que de un momento a otro había caído sobre la copa del árbol que amortiguó su caída, impidiendo que se lastimara gravemente. Itzamma dio un largo suspiro; daba gracias a que en esos momentos el águila hubiese estado volando bajo.

¿Cómo diablos iba a regresar a su habitación en el estado en que se encontraba?

La voz de Iván llamándolo llegó a sus oídos; como si los dioses hubiesen escuchado sus plegarias.

—¡Iván! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, con la esperanza de ser oído.

El corazón del ex General de Aquila se detuvo; no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Itzamma estaba de pie, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol; los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas, chocaban contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Iván dio unos pasos, como tratando de asimilar, luego comenzó a correr al darse cuenta que Itzamma en verdad estaba ahí, de pie, mirándolo… igual a como lo recordaba.

La pareja se abrazó como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Lloraron de felicidad; tantas veces habían deseado volver a estar así, juntos… pero ese anhelo se les había escapado por tantos años, igual que agua entre los dedos.

—¿En verdad eres tú? —preguntó Itzamma con voz trémula; temeroso de despertar de repente en su habitación, solo y con su dolor.

—Da, lo soy, lo soy —Iván luchaba contra las lágrimas que deseaban salir. Tomó el rostro de su amado y lo besó, dejándose llevar por todo el amor y pasión que tenía.

A lo lejos, Antonio y Rómulo fueron testigos de aquel encuentro. Sonrieron, Alejandro por fin estaba en los brazos de su amado.

—Pero esto no ha terminado —dijo Rómulo mirando al rey de Hispania —. Mientras Aquila exista, Alejandro no podrá ser libre.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza; cuánta razón tenía, pero ya habría tiempo para encargarse de Alfred, ahora lo importante era su hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El subyugante aroma del sexo inundaba la habitación; los dulces gemidos rogando por más placer. Las manos recorriendo la piel del otro; recobrando los territorios dominados.

—Iván… —oh, la dulce melodía de su voz, estaba enloqueciendo a Braginski, quien tomó el miembro de su amante para engullirlo como si se tratara de un caramelo. —Tómame… quiero sentirme tuyo…

Amor, deseo, lujuria, pasión; todos esos sentimientos arremolinándose en sus pechos. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos y los gemidos danzaban por la habitación como una dulce canción que culminó en una explosión de gozo y satisfacción.

Estaban juntos.

Despertaron cuando los últimos rayos de sol se apagaron entre las olas salvajes.

Los amantes se miraron a los ojos, como asegurándose que no había sido un sueño: hermoso, pero cruel.

Los nobles estaban reunidos en el comedor, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena; a la espera de Itzamma e Iván.

—Me alegra que Lord Águila por fin esté con su amado —dijo la reina de Francobia con picardía. Estaba consciente que Antonio no le agradaba el saber que su pequeño Alejandro estuviese teniendo sexo con Iván.

—Oh, l'amour! —la secundó Francis. Gilbert y Fritz comenzaron a reír cuando Antonio gruñó molesto.

—¡No sé porque permitiste que ése pervertido se acercara a mi inocente nietecito! —dijo Rómulo mordiendo y estirando su servilleta mientras lloraba de forma dramática. —¡Alejandro es como un indefenso conejito que será comido por esa bestia lujuriosa!

—Yo creo que Lord Águila quiere ser comido por Iván —comentó Gilbert entre risas.

—Hermano, por favor… —dijo Ludwig sonrojado.

Galia comenzó a reír con más ganas, al igual que Fritz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se divertían.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sé que este capítulo fue muy corto, pero me he quedado sin ideas –w–

Pero prometo que el próximo será más largo!


	13. Rumbo a Aquila

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 13.- Rumbo a Aquila**

Arthur, en su forma de lobo; contemplaba a Gaia, la hechicera curaba a un pequeño que se había lastimado al caer mientras jugaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, mas confundido se encontraba; normalmente, un practicante de la magia, usaba sus habilidades a favor del mejor postor, nunca lo hacía por la mera intención de ayudar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio y sin importarle pagar ella misma el precio para mantener el equilibrio de la magia.

Itzamma se encontraba con Antonio, Rómulo y Feliciano; los tres hombres no se habían separado del más joven desde la mañana, y aunque estaba feliz de tener una familia, también se encontraba confundido; todo era tan nuevo para él.

En algunas horas, los ejércitos de Hispania, Almenia, Francobia y Asturias estarán listos para la guerra contra Aquila, el líder Catay también preparaba a sus guerreros para unirse a la batalla.

—Itzamma no irá —dijo Iván frunciendo el ceño —, es muy peligroso. —El joven príncipe frunció el ceño.

—Ya escuchaste a la señora Gaia; debemos enfrentarnos a Alfred juntos, como humanos, si queremos romper el hechizo.

—La maldición está rota… —Iván no quería cambiar de opinión, la seguridad de Itzamma era lo más importante para él, su razón de existencia.

—No. Arthur tomó nuestro lugar, pero es temporal —bajó la mirada—… en algún momento, el medallón que la señora Gaia le dio, perderá su poder y volveremos al principio, pero esta vez no habrá esperanza —se acercó a Iván, ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho de su amado. —No quiero volver a pasar por esa agonía, no quiero perderte.

Iván comprendía los sentimientos de Itzamma, pero tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiese pasarle.

—No soy débil Iván, fui capaz de valerme por mi mismo durante todo este tiempo. No soy una mujer a la que debas proteger, soy un hombre —se separó ligeramente del ex general, sus ojos resplandecían con el fuego de la determinación. —Soy el príncipe Alejandro de Hispania y por mi pueblo y la persona que amo, pelearé.

Iván se quedó callado; el que Itzamma se llamara a sí mismo por ese nombre lo llenaba de angustia, ¿el aceptar su titulo real, significaba que en algún momento lo abandonaría? Tal vez, después de todo, un príncipe de ningún modo se casaría con un desterrado que nada podía ofrecerle. En algún momento, Itzamma se cansaría de él.

Por otro lado, Itzamma tenía miedo de ser una carga para Iván; en algún momento podría ser su perdición. Jamás podría perdonarse si algo malo le sucedía a Braginski por su causa.

—Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas —el antiguo general sonrió.

—Iván es sólo un traidor a su país, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a un príncipe heredero? —Itzamma se sintió sosegado, frunció el ceño y le dio una bofetada. Iván miró al joven sorprendido por el golpe.

—¡Tonto! —le gritó enojado —¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esa estupidez? —bajó la mirada, si seguía observando a Iván, no sería capaz de contenerse y lo volvería a golpear, pero ahora, con el puño. —Antes, cuando creía ser un simple esclavo al que sus padres no tuvieron reparo en regalar, tú… un noble, el general del ejército de Aquila y mejor amigo del rey… te enamoraste de mí; no te importó que fuese un plebeyo y sacrificaste todo porque pudiésemos estar juntos.

—Itzamma…

—¡Silencio! —le dijo enojado. Lo tomó del cuello de sus ropas y lo jaló en su dirección, besándolo con hambre y deseo. Itzamma deseaba hacerle entender a Iván que lo amaba y que nada entre ellos iba a cambiar. —Te amo, siempre.

—Iván también ama a Itza… Alejandro, da —ambos sonrieron y se besaron con amor.

—Para Iván, siempre seré Itzamma —el moreno recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado general.

—Tú y yo derrotaremos a Alfred.

—¿Juntos? —Itzamma lo miró a los ojos e Iván asintió con la cabeza.

—Después de eso… —Iván se arrodilló delante del moreno —¿Itzamma se casará con Iván?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Debemos apostar nuestras tropas aquí y aquí —dijo Galia señalando dos puntos en el mapa.

—Es un buen plan. Alfred estará esperando un ataque frontal, así que lo tomaremos por sorpresa si lo atacamos desde esos dos ángulos —agregó Roderich.

—Alfred nos estará esperando, puede que el número esté a nuestro favor, pero Aquila tiene excelentes soldados y los muros que protegen la ciudadela son inexpugnables —agregó Francis en tono serio.

—Existe una pequeña entrada, por donde pueden pasar seis personas sin ser notadas —dijo Gilbert recordando lo que habían descubierto antes de encontrarse con Iván en aquella taberna. —Podemos infiltrarnos por ahí y abrir las puertas para que el ejercito entre.

—Supongo que esto es un trabajo para el Bad trio —comentó Antonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción; Gilbert y Francis imitaron el gesto.

—Itzamma e Iván irán con ustedes, da —dijo Braginski ganándose las miradas desaprobatorias de Antonio y Rómulo.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Esto no está en discusión —habló Itzamma en tono serio. —Arthur y la señora Gai dijeron que la maldición sólo se podía romper si Iván y yo nos enfrentábamos a Alfred como humanos, pues bien… eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

La reina de Francobia comenzó a reír, siendo imitada por Fritz; el joven príncipe de Hispania sí que tenía agallas, igual que su _madre_; seguramente, algún día se convertiría en un digno gobernante.

Sin embargo, Antonio no tenía intenciones de volver a perder a su hijo y por eso, no lo llevaría a una misión suicida.

—¡Que indecentes! —exclamó Roderich comenzando a cansarse por la discusión familiar —El príncipe de Hispania tiene asuntos pendientes con Alfred y si desea recuperar su honor, debe enfrentarse a él —Antonio abrió la boca con intención de refutar, pero Fritz se lo impidió.

—Ya escuchaste a Gaia, si queremos romper la maldición, ellos dos deben enfrentarse a Alfred, pues el poder del medallón no durara para siempre.

—Además, algún día tomara su lugar como rey de Hispania, ¿Qué clase de gobernante será si no es capaz de destruir a sus enemigos por propia mano?—Antonio dio un largo suspiro y no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza, sus amigos tenían razón.

Itzamma sonrió, agradecido con Fritz, Roderich y Galia. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien y pudiese estar junto a Iván por siempre.

_Continuará…_


	14. Cazador

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 14.- Cazador**

Desde que abandonaron Hispania, siguieron un itinerario sinuoso al pie de las montañas, para evitar las patrullas del rey. El camino de Aquila estaba demasiado bien guardado y tendrían que encontrar otra forma de entrar en la ciudad.

Francis había visto que una tormenta se aproximaba por el este, y al reemprender la marcha comprobaron que las nubes oscurecían ya el cielo. Se oían truenos a lo lejos y Antonio estiró un brazo, a la espera de las primeras gotas de lluvia.

—Creo que va ser fuerte, capitán. Vamos a empaparnos —dijo Arthur quien se encontraba posado sobre el hombro de Itzamma.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Iván escudriñó el cielo entre los árboles.

—Buscaremos cobijo. Pronto anochecerá, da —dijo. Antonio miró los grises nubarrones del horizonte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

—Después de tantos ocasos, ¿cómo Iván no iba a saberlo? —contestó Iván deteniendo a _Goliat _y desmontando.

Los nobles comenzaron a preparar el campamento. Itzamma se acercó a Iván y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del ex general.

Antonio los vio alejarse con una extraña mezcla de celos y orgullo. Por un breve instante recordó a Lovino, su querido; seguramente estaría tan enojado de ver a su pequeño vástago en los brazos de un hombre como Iván.

—Lovi, nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre —dijo sonriendo con melancolía. Una mano gentil se posó en su hombro.

—Todo estará bien Antonio; tu esposo cuida a Lord Águila desde el cielo —le aseguró Gilbert en uno de sus escasos momentos de seriedad.

—Podemos darnos una idea de cuánto extrañas a Lovino; pero ya no estás sólo. Tienes a tu hijo —agregó Francis y Antonio se sintió dichoso por eso.

Ya empezaba a llover cuando reanudaron la marcha, pero no había recorrido mucho trecho cuando oyó animadas voces y al poco divisaron un grupo de alegres campesinos que les precedían. Vestían ropas de fiesta y en aquel momento se dirigían a una posada del camino. Los nobles decidieron ir tras ellos en el patio a tiempo de guarecerse en el enorme granero en el momento en que la lluvia arreciaba.

El halcón alzó el vuelo y se encaramó a una viga, rebullendo su mojado plumaje. Los nobles desensillaron los caballos, los arrimaron al pesebre y para darles una ración de heno. Los animales se estremecieron piafando y el vaho de su aliento llenó el granero como de una nube blanca.

Los relámpagos y los truenos aumentaban en intensidad y la lluvia tapaba como cortina de plata la puerta del establo, aparte de las innumerables goteras dentro del granero. Cansados, los tres nobles se acomodaron sobre un montón de paja húmeda. El halcón fue a posarse en el borde de un pesebre junto a ellos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo Antonio mirándole, pero el pájaro desvió la mirada. El ave lo contemplaba impasible.

—No me trates como a un animal, idiota —respondió Arthur y sus plumas se esponjaron en señal de enojo.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en la paja cogiéndose las rodillas, tiritando en sus mojadas ropas.

—Debemos cambiarnos de ropa o nos resfriaremos —dijo Francis antes de estornudar.

—Esto no es nada awesome —se quejó Gilbert haciendo un puchero. Lo menos que quería era que su maravillosa persona se enfermara.

Iván e Itzamma estaban buscando a sus amigos. A la puerta de la posada se detuvo un carro adornado con guirnaldas de esposorios; de él descendieron los novios, seguidos de más invitados y todos subieron corriendo los escalones de la entrada principal. La luz del interior reverberaba en el patio como una miel cálida; oyeron voces de los convidados que esperaban para dar la bienvenida a la pareja. La alegre música de una flauta llenó el patio y las parejas comenzaron a bailar bajo los aleros chorreantes.

Itzamma sonrió; tal vez algún día, él e Iván podrían estar en el lugar de aquella pareja.

Iván se puso serio. Súbitamente miró hacia atrás como si él instinto animal le indicara que no estaban solos; tomó la mano de Itzamma para introducirse en el bosque. Permanecieron inmóviles en un reducido calvero escrutando la oscuridad, a la escucha: se acercaba un caballo... no, dos... y un hombre, con olor a muerte.

Itzamma también había sentido el peligro; era como si aquella parte de su otro yo aún permaneciera fresca en él, negándose a desaparecer.

Sadiq, inmóvil en el caballo, miraba con aprensión el bosque con el ceño fruncido.

Los nobles terminaron de cambiarse de vestimenta bajo el alero chorreante, tarareando alegremente la melodía procedente de la posada.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta? —dijo Francis mirando a sus amigos. —Braginski y Lord Águila seguramente no regresaran hasta dentro de algunas horas.

—Estoy de acuerdo; además, mi awesome persona necesita de una buena cerveza, kesese.

Antonio dirigió la mirada hacia el fulgor de la posada y la música, dio un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Andando, pues.

Un caballo surgió de repente de la oscuridad; sin percibirlo, se dieron de bruces contra su costado, tambaleándose sorprendidos. Iván notó el sobresalto de Itzamma al levantar la vista hacia el jinete; alzó él también los ojos y se le cortó la respiración al ver el rostro del desconocido.

—Déjense por donde van —exclamó con fuerte acento extranjero y un tono como si los amenazara de muerte, una mirada asesina resplandeciendo tras la pulcrita de máscara.

—La culpa fue tuya, kolkolkol —dijo Iván con su sonrisa infantil.

—Cálmate Iván —le dijo Itzamma sosteniéndolo del brazo. El príncipe de Hispania frunció el seño, mirando con odio al jinete. —Y usted, debería fijarse por donde va; pudo habernos lastimado.

—Itzamma debe calmarse, da —fue el turno de Iván para calmar a su pareja, pues conocía lo volátil que el joven podría ser.

Alejandro sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo: en la acémila del cazador iba cargado un montón de pieles de tigres recién sacrificados; una maraña nauseabunda de sangre, pellejos y ojos sin vida. Itzamma dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y se abrazó a la espalda de Iván para apartarse de la vista de tan horrible visión, pues no pudo evitar pensar que alguno de esos pudo haber llegado a ser Iván.

—Itzamma... ¿Itzamma? —murmuró el cazador abriendo sus labios en mueca burlona.

Iván abrazó a su pareja, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Sera mejor que siga su camino —dijo Iván en tono tan frío como el hielo.

—Tranquilo, hombrecito. No irás a cortarme por intentar ganarme la vida, ¿eh?

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Sigue tu camino! —habló Iván pinchando al caballo en la grupa y haciendo que el animal saliera corriendo llevándose al cazador y a la espeluznante carga.

—¿Itzamma se encuentra bien? —preguntó Iván preocupado por su pareja. El heredero de Hispania asintió con la cabeza.

Iván miró en la dirección en la que había desaparecido el cazador; frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que ese hombre tenía que ver con Alfred.

_Continuará…_


	15. Eduard

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 15.- Eduard**

[Itzamma cabalgaba enloquecido; las ramas chocaban contra su rostro y un dolor intenso aquejaba a su hombro herido, pero su única preocupación era el profundo pavor que se había apoderado de él. Las luces de la posada, la maravillosa promesa de vino y canciones, esfumadas apenas hacía un momento, se le antojaban pura alucinación. Lo real era la oscuridad, la lluvia, el terror de que en algún lugar del bosque el tigre corriera peligro de muerte. De repente retuvo con las riendas a _Goliat _al ver dos sombras más negras que la oscuridad; los dos caballos del cazador de tigres estaban atados a un árbol junto a un claro, grupa al viento. Ya amainaba la lluvia y se veía mejor, pero no descubría al cazador por ninguna parte.

Bajó de Goliat y caminó cauteloso; unos metros de los caballos, pudo ver a aquel hombre apuñalando algo. Itzamma se llevó las manos a la boca, aquello en el suelo era Iván; su rostro era una mueca de dolor; no lo soportó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas].

—Itzamma, despierta —el joven se levantó de golpe. Abrió los ojos de golpe, Iván Lo observaba preocupado. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, fue una pesadilla, es todo.

Ahora recordaba; Iván y él se encontraban en una caverna, a resguardo de la lluvia que les impidió regresar con los demás y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su amado. Alejandro se separó de Iván, no sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios; le sonrió con amor.

—La lluvia ya ha parado, es mejor que regresemos; Anto… eh… padre y los demás deben estar preocupados —Braginski asintió con la cabeza; abrazó a Itzamma y le revolvió los cabellos húmedos ocasionando un manotazo por parte del joven príncipe.

—Ya no soy un niño —que quejó haciendo un puchero.

…

Al alba, la pareja apareció por el campamento. El halcón ya estaba en las alturas, su dorada silueta flotando en el aire matutino sobre una cima nevada; al divisarlos, comenzó un descenso en círculos y fue a posarse en la rama más baja de una encina.

Junto a los rescoldos del fuego el bad trió dormían profundamente como bebés, abrazados los unos a los otros. Itzamma ahogó una risita al verles.

—¿En donde estaban? —preguntó Arthur en tono de reproche.

—Fuimos a caminar, no hagas tanto escándalo por eso —se quejó Itzamma, molesto de que el halcón quisiera regañarlos. Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de miradas.

La pelea se detuvo cuando el Bad trío se despertó. Antonio se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo y decirle lo preocupado que estuvo cuando no regresaron, regañó a Iván por haberse llevado a Alejandro sin decirles a donde iban.

—Todos los caminos de este lado del valle están tomados. La única ruta libre para la ciudad es la montaña. Hará frío; hay nieve por encima de los bosques —dijo Arthur. El grupo se quedó en silencio, guardaron sus cosas y subieron a los caballos.

—Aún hay tiempo para que regreses a Hispania, Alejandro —Antonio estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo y se pasó toda la mañana tratando de convencerlo de dar marcha atrás pero Itzamma no le hizo caso, dedicado a ganar altura para llegar al paso. Ya iban escaseando los árboles y pronto estarían en la nieve. El sol brillaba en las cumbres con fulgor de plata, llevándole a Iván recuerdos de la casa en donde había nacido, en los dominios ancestrales de su familia, a cinco jornadas de viaje, hacia el oeste... evocación ya irremediablemente inútil. Arreó a Goliat con impaciencia y miró a Francis por primera vez en toda la jornada al notar que volvía a bostezar; el príncipe de Francobia se había pasado la mañana intentando disimular los bostezos.

—Qué nochecita... —dijo Gilbert quien estaba en iguales condiciones que su amigo.

—¿Qué... nochecita? —repitió Itzamma levantando una ceja extrañado.

—¿Cómo? —contestó Antonio mirándole sorprendido. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido; toda la mañana había tenido que escuchar la letanía de su progenitor y ahora le tocaba su venganza.

—Cuéntamelo —dijo Itzamma.

—¿Qué? —contestó Antonio fingiendo no entender.

—La nochecita, padre.

—Pues nada, estuvimos en una taberna, en la fiesta as bien… y…

—Nos la pasamos de maravilla, tanto que Antonio se olvido de que te habías desaparecido con Bragisnki, Lord Águila —interrumpió Francis ganándose la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

Iván sonrió cuando Itzamma hizo un gesto infantil. Volvió a mirar al frente y, de pronto, frenó al caballo con el rostro crispado. Un hombre rubio y de gafas estaba en medio del camino. Armado para la batalla.

—¿Están pensando en matar al rey de Aquila? —Iván e Itzamma sonrieron al reconocer al extraño. Eduard, el gran amor de Yaketerina, a quien daban ya por muerto.

—Y te le unirás a él si no te haces a un lado —dijo Gilbert frunciendo el ceño.

Eduard levantó la cabeza.

Iván contempló al rubio en silencio; había cambiado tanto, aquel rostro de hombre noble y amable se transformo en el de uno serio que no le teme a la muerte y que al contrario, parece anhelarla.

—Eduard… —Itzamma estaba preocupado por el cambio del hombre, pero no lo culpaba; si él hubiera visto morir a Iván a manos de Natasha, lo más seguro es que también actuaria así.

—Entonces, síganme a mí, a Aquila —dijo el fraile—. Donde dentro de dos días podrán enfrentarse al rey en su palacio para que Satanás se cobre su prenda.

La mano de Antonio apretó la empuñadura de la espada, él no confiaba en Eduard. De pronto se sobresaltó, su hijo e Iván se habían colocado a cada lado del extraño.

—Él es Eduard, nuestro amigo —dijo Itzamma con el orgullo de un príncipe. —Tiene toda mi confianza y le seguiré, como estoy seguro que lo hará Iván.

—Lord Águila… —Gilbert

—Si ustedes no confían en él, pueden quedarse aquí. Esta lucha des sólo de nosotros.

Itzamma no esperó respuesta y comenzó a cabalgar seguido de los dos hombres. Estaban tan cerca de cumplir su venganza; por fin él e Iván serían libres para amarse, sin sentir esa terrible angustia de saber que el hechizo de Gaia se acabaría en algún momento y la maldición volvería a separarlos, quizás para siempre.

_Continuará…_


	16. Lazos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 16.- **

—Él es Eduard, nuestro amigo —dijo Itzamma con el orgullo de un príncipe. —Tiene toda mi confianza y le seguiré, como estoy seguro que lo hará Iván.

—Lord Águila… —Gilbert

—Si ustedes no confían en él, pueden quedarse aquí. Esta lucha des sólo de nosotros.

Itzamma no esperó respuesta y comenzó a cabalgar seguido de los dos hombres. Estaban tan cerca de cumplir su venganza; por fin él e Iván serían libres para amarse, sin sentir esa terrible angustia de saber que el hechizo de Gaia se acabaría en algún momento y la maldición volvería a separarlos, quizás para siempre.

Antonio iba maldiciendo, mientras seguían las huellas de Iván, Itzamma y Eduard en la nieve. Aquellos tres les llevaban mucha ventaja, evidentemente uno de ellos conocía bien esos caminos y habían logrado despistar hasta Arthur que ni sobrevolando el terreno lograba dar con ellos.

El viento soplaba con fuerza levantando ráfagas de nieve del suelo. Arthur tuvo que descender para resguardarse entre las ropas de Francis.

—¿Creen que los encontremos antes del anochecer? —dijo Gilbert comenzando a preocuparse pues el viento cada vez se era mas y mas fuerte

—No lo sé, pero si no buscamos pronto un refugio moriremos congelados —habló Francis

Itzamma estaba sentado, ausente, junto al fuego, acurrucado en la capa de Iván. Detrás del cerco de luz de las llamas, la raja medio helada de la luna menguante bañaba el río helado y la nevada orilla con su pálida luz azul. Había un montón de leña bien dispuesto junto al fuego, la espada de Iván tirada en la nieve, junto a él para su seguridad. Apretó con fuerza los puños bajo la negra capa de lana. Esta solo en esos momentos.

Durante dos años Iván había estado rondando aquellas montañas en espera de una oportunidad para acercarse al rey y conjurar el maleficio que pesaba sobre ellos, pero Itzamma siempre creyó que era imposible romper aquel maleficio; por lo tanto, restaba una alternativa. Que después de todo... tal hubiese sido lo mejor.

Su odio nunca había sido igual que el de Iván. Itzamma fue testigo de adonde había conducido a tantos hombres la impulsividad: a perder su propia vida sin aniquilar a sus enemigos. Al principio él no quería vengarse, sólo escapar, pero había llegado a entender la obsesión de Iván por no marchar, porque ¿adónde podrían ir, vivir, que no fuera un infierno?

Por ello, en su fuero interno, Itzamma había vuelto su indignación contra sí mismo, atribuyéndose la culpa del comportamiento del rey y de todas las desgracias causadas. En un momento de desesperación había arrancado el collar —aquel que Iván le había regalado como símbolo de amor— y lo había dejado en el suelo para que él lo encontrara.

Pero, con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que él no tenía la culpa de la lascivia del rey... que el único culpable era Alfred. Después, tomado los pedazos del collar roto que Iván guardó tan celosamente y lo volvió a armar, atesorándolo como la única conexión con Braginski en ese entonces.

—Ya hemos regresado —dijo Eduard sobresaltando a Itzamma. —Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

—¿Itzamma se encuentra bien? —preguntó Iván preocupado, pues el joven príncipe de Hispania se veía ausente y triste. Itzamma asintió con la cabeza, se levantó para abrazar a Braginski y unir sus labios a los suyos, con ese simple contacto, el moreno se olvidó de todos los amargos recuerdos.

Eduard se quedó mirándolos durante un largo instante como si sus ojos no se cansaran de contemplarlos, para a continuación bajar la mirada y decir como si detestara sus propias palabras:

—Es mejor… que continuemos, la tormenta no tardara en alcanzar esta parte de la montaña.

—Bien... —susurró Iván sin separarse de Itzamma.

—Si queremos romper su maleficio y vengar la muerte de Yaketerina, debemos darnos prisa.

Itzamma le había contado a Eduard todo lo que había vivido con Iván desde que aquel trágico día, sobre su origen y las ayuda de la anciana de nombre Gaia.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Itzamma sonriendo.

—Para empezar… —los tres se sobresaltaron. el Bad trio los había encontrado mucho antes de lo esperado. —No volver a huir de nosotros.

—Padre, yo… —las palabras murieron en su garganta, Antonio acababa de propinarle una fuerte bofetada a Itzamma, dejándole la mejilla roja.

Iván frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de saltarle encima al rey de Hispania por atreverse a lastimar a su pareja, pero Eduard se lo impidió; era más que obvio que tanto padre como hijo necesitaban desahogarse.

—Idiota, estaba preocupado —dijo Antonio. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y su nariz goteaba, el rostro del hispano estaba un poco rojo a causa del llanto y del frío que hería su piel húmeda.

—Lo siento padre, pero… ustedes no confían en Eduard y no íbamos a obligarlos a viajar con nosotros —dijo serio, aunque por dentro tenía la necesidad de abrazar a su progenitor.

—Eres igual de terco que Lovino —no fue un reproche, más bien un cumplido, pero había sido para Itzamma como una herida en el corazón.

Antonio se acercó a Itzamma y lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y en la frente antes de separarse.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —dijo Gilbert llamando la atención y rompiendo la atmosfera que comenzaba a ser incomoda.

Reanudaron el viaje se reanudó; salieron de la montaña. Debían atravesar un río para llegar a su destino. Iván e Itzamma iban unos metros adelante con Eduard, mientras que el bad trio cuidaba la retaguardia.

Arthur, en su forma lobo se había adelantado para asegurarse de que no hubiese hombre de Alfred por los alrededores.

Las aguas del río estaban congeladas lo que les permitía atravesarlas sin necesidad de buscar un puente.

—Debemos apresurarnos y llegar a Aquila antes del amanecer —dijo Francis.

—¿Creen que ése tipo sea de fiar? —preguntó Gilbert observando a Eduar que hablaba animadamente con Itzamma unos metros más adelante.

—No lo sé, pero Braginski y Lord Águila parecen confiar mucho en él —respondió Francis. Antonio se mantuvo en silencio, no sabiendo que pensar.

Eduard se detuvo, algo le decía que estaba mal; iba unos pasos delante de Itzamma e Iván quienes se habían rezagado.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó Eduard.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Itzamma intentando acercarse, pero Iván tomó las riendas de su caballo. —¿Iván?

El hielo crujió bajo sus pies y el lobo estiró las orejas. Itzamma miró la capa de hielo bajo sus pies, le gritó a su padre y a los otros que retrocedieran.

—Itzamma, baja del caballo con cuidado —le dijo Iván con seriedad mientras él desmontaba de Goliat.

Itzamma oía crujir el hielo bajo las pesuñas; iba hacia ella patinando y deslizándose por la resbaladiza superficie, atraído por aquel instinto tan imperioso e incomprensible para él.

Eduard hizo lo mismo que la pareja; con cuidado, logró llegar a la orilla.

—Itzamma no debe tener miedo, Iván lo protegerá, da —el príncipe de Hispania asintió con la cabeza, aunque por dentro estaba aterrado.

El bad trio regresó por la seguridad que les proporcionaba tierra firme. Antonio estaba preocupado por su hijo e incluso intentó ir por él pero Francis y Gilbert se lo impidieron; mientras más peso hubiera, el hielo tendría más posibilidades de romperse.

El caballo de Itzamma retrocedió unos pasos hacia la orilla sin apartar los ojos de Eduard. El hombre les seguía paso a paso, cuando, de repente, Itzamma dio un traspié; el Bad trio lo oyó lanzar un gemido entrecortado al hundirse su pie en el hielo. Pero no cayó pues Iván logró atraparla, lo que ocasionó que ambos caballos se asustaran y salieran corriendo.

El hielo no soportó y el caballo de Itzamma terminó tragado por las heladas aguas, Goliat logró llegar junto a Eduard.

—Iván... tengo miedo —admitió Itzamma.

—Tranquilo, estoy contigo, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, da —Itzamma asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba aterrado confiaba plenamente en Iván.

Inesperadamente el hielo se rompe bajo su peso de Iván y desaparece por un negro agujero, pero logró en el último segundo, lanzar a Itzamma lejos evitando que se hundiera con él.

—¡Iván! —gritó Itzamma y volvió incautamente hacia el centro del río helado.

—¡No vayas! —exclamó Antonio poniéndose bajando de su caballo y agarrando su espada y la cuerda; esquivó el montón de nieve y se dirigió corriendo a la orilla.

Iván emergió braceando frenéticamente para aferrarse en el borde helado del agujero; volvió a hundirse mientras Itzamma se tumbaba junto al agujero metiendo los brazos en el agua helada; logró agarrarle de la mano y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero el peso de Iván lo vencía cada vez más hacia el borde sin que Itzamma le soltara.

Eduard se tumbó en la orilla, agarrando a Itzamma por los tobillos y tirando desesperadamente, pero perdía apoyo en los pies cuanto más tiraba. Iván salió de nuevo a la superficie gritando a Itzamma que lo soltara pero éste no pensaba hacerlo; ya empezaba Eduard a deslizarse con Itzamma hacia el agua, cuando vio a su lado a Antonio que agarró también a Itzamma y sintió que alguien lo tomaba por los pies, evitando el deslizamiento con su enorme peso.

—¡Ayúdalo! —le gritó Eduard a Antonio—. ¡Sáquenlo!

Eduard se levantó, impotente, al ver su amigo a punto de morir y, de pronto, se acordó de su espada; se dio la vuelta para tomarla de su caballo, le amarró una cuerda, la levantó con las dos manos y la clavó en el hielo. El golpe abrió algunas grietas, pero el hielo aguantó. El Iván volvió a hundirse. El bad trio había logrado sacar a Itzamma quien luchaba desesperadamente con ellos.

Eduard tomó la cuerda atada a la espada y saltó al agua. Las negras aguas heladas se cerraron sobre su cabeza, pero logró salir a la superficie con la respiración cortada por el intenso frío y se encontró cara a cara con Iván. Eduard forcejeó un poco con él para sujetar a su amigo.

El bad trio comenzó a jalar la cuerda desesperadamente logrando sacarlos a la superficie. Una vez a salvo, Itzamma corrió a los brazos de su amado; Iván estaba tan frio que parecía muerto.

Eduard se dejó caer de rodillas mareado de dolor por el frío y demudado. Iván yacía de rodillas a su lado temblando de frío; Braginski probó a ponerse en pie y volvió a caer casi sin aliento. Itzamma lo acarició con ternura, y hundiendo su rostro en el pelo mojado y frío

Francis y Gilbert se apresuraron a encender una fogata y reunir todas las mantas y pieles que traían para calentarlos.

Eduard descansaba ahora junto a la fogata, un poco alejado de los demás. Antonio se le acercó, lo miraba, pero la angustia y el agradecimiento le impedían decir palabra.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hijo y a Iván —acertó a musitar—. El rey de Hispania te saludad.

Antonio hizo lo que un miembro de la nobleza jamás debe hacer, se inclinó ante un plebeyo; no fue el único, segundos después, Francis e incluso Gilbert se le unieron (aunque el último sólo hizo una leve inclinación).


	17. Plan

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 17.- Plan**

—Gracias por salvar a mi hijo y a Iván —acertó a musitar—. El rey de Hispania te saludad.

Antonio hizo lo que un miembro de la nobleza jamás debe hacer, se inclinó ante un plebeyo; no fue el único, segundos después, Francis e incluso Gilbert se le unieron (aunque el último sólo hizo una leve inclinación).

…

Antonio despertó de un sueño lleno de pesadillas cuando el sol empezaba a brillar por el este. Se dio la vuelta para que la luz no le diera en los ojos y el dolor del pecho le hizo mascullar un juramento que le despabiló del todo. Miró boca arriba al cielo alborado, tratando de recordar lo sucedido. Se incorporó con cuidado haciendo muecas de dolor. _Itzamma... _Lo vio echado junto al fuego, dormido entre los protectores brazos de Iván. El rey de Hispania suspiró, agradecido de ver a su hijo a salvo.

Arthur descendió cerca de Eduard, traía el tercer conejo de la mañana, que el joven ya preparaba para el desayuno. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, el bad trio, Itzamma y el halcón se dispusieron junto al fuego, pero Iván parecía estar buscando algo desesperadamente.

—La espada de Iván —dijo Braginski.

Todos lo vieron al tiempo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Braginski con dureza al ver que no contestaban.

—Ha desaparecido —dijo Antonio mirándole a los ojos—. Se cayó por una grieta en el hielo, anoche... al cruzar el río.

El rostro de Braginski reflejaba gran estupefacción.

—¡Malditos seas! ¡Malditos mil veces! Esa espada me la había dado mi padre y era la espada de tres generaciones antes que él. ¡Era la última prenda de honor que me quedaba! —añadió quebrándosele la voz.

Miró al río y después a los nobles con ojos asesinos.

—¡Yo no se pueden cambiar las cosas! —dijo Gilbert moviendo la cabeza, su voz alterada por la gran tensión—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta, narizón? Se acabó la misión de honor. ¡Ya no hay ninguna joya que engarzar en el mango de una espada como símbolo de tu muerte inútil!

No hubo cambio de expresión en el rostro de Braginski. Antonio continuó desesperado:

—¡Pero sí hay una oportunidad de vivir! ¡Una nueva vida! ¡Con mi hijo!

—Necesito la espada para matar a Alfred —dijo Braginski mirando con fiereza a los nobles y a Eduard, y dándoles después la espalda para dirigirse al caballo.

—¡Iván... Iván... no vayas! —gritó Itzamma.

Braginski ni se dignó mirarle.

Antonio cortó el paso a su hijo para interponerse a Braginski.

—¡Adelante! —dijo enfurecido—. ¡Mátalo o muere! ¡Y abandona a Itzamma! ¡De todas maneras, nunca le quisiste tanto como te quieres a ti mismo!

Iván se abalanzó sobre él profiriendo un juramento. Antonio quiso esquivarle, pero Braginski lo agarró por la camisa con manos como zarpas, de pronto, alguien lo golpeo, ocasionando Iván soltara a su presa y que el rey de Hispania callera al suelo de espaldas.

Iván se llevó una mano a la mejilla herida que ahora estaba roja y un poco hinchada, miró al responsable, sorprendiéndose; Itzamma lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos y el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de enojo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —dijo el príncipe de Hispania —Antonio y los demás no han hecho otra cosa que ayudarnos y tú… —bajó la mirada para contener sus lágrimas —¡Los tratas así!

Un temblor sacudió a Braginski y la ira desapareció de su rostro, que embargaron el dolor y la vergüenza, se acercó a Itzamma quien le dedicó una mirada de ira.

—¿Es que no lo comprendes? Todos nosotros perdimos algo por culpa de Arthur —dijo el príncipe mirándolo con ojos desafiantes —. Antonio perdió a su familia, Gilbert a su hermano, Eduard y tú a Yaketeria, sus títulos y tierras, yo perdí a mis padres y la libertad, pero… —Itzamma se acercó lentamente a Iván hasta rodearlo con sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza en el amplio pecho del mayor —gracias a eso te conocí. No me malentiendas, odio a Alfred con todo mi ser y deseo matarlo con mis propias manos, hacerlo sufrir… sin embargo estamos juntos en esto y debemos permanecer unidos o él ganará a pesar de que muera.

Iván se separó ligeramente de Itzamma, lo tomó por la barbilla y le dio un suave beso.

—Perdóname —dijo Braginski bajando la voz, sus labios rozando los de Alejandro.

—Eres un idiota —le reprochó Itzamma mirándolo un gesto de enojo que segundos después cambio por una sonrisa —, pero eres mi idiota —finalizó siendo esta vez él quien iniciara el beso; uno más largo y cargado de amor.

Iván bajó una mano hasta la espalda baja de Itzamma, casi rozando los redondos glúteos. De pronto el mundo había pasado a segundo lugar.

—Coff, coff, lamento interrumpirlos —dijo Antonio con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba ver a su pequeño y dulce niño siendo besado y manoseado de esa manera. —Me alegra que entraras en razón Braginski, pero te pido sueltes a mi hijo y absténganse de besarse así y aguarden hasta la noche de bodas.

—Oh, _mon dieu_!, Antonio, deja que esos dos muestren su _amour_ —dijo Francis picándole las mejillas al rey de Hispania; le parecía tan gracioso ver a su amigo en su papel de padre celoso.

Iván sonrió verdaderamente había que haber estado loco, ciego, para doblegarse a la maldad del Alfred, y haber pensado poner fin a sus vidas. No podía sacrificar la vida de él ni la suya en un encono inútil y suicida; mientras hubiera esperanza de romper el maleficio, por mínima o insensata que fuera...

Echó un vistazo Arthur quien se encontraba posado sobre la montura de Goliat y por un instante se imaginó en aquel estado; atrapado nuevamente en la forma de un animal, lanzando gruñidos. Eso era en lo que se había convertido por las noches y... días en los últimos dos años. Pero se había acabado. Su mente volvía a ser libre. Y de pronto comprendió cuál sería el disfraz perfecto para cruzar con vida las murallas de Aquila ante los guardias. Un disfraz tan parte de él como su propia piel.

Se dirigió a los presentes:

—Iván va a enseñarles cómo capturar un tigre, da.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos y luego entre ellos aliviados, dándose cuenta de que se habían salido con la suya. Trabajaron toda la mañana siguiendo sus indicaciones, cortando ramas para hacer una jaula y atando los barrotes con tiras de manta. Por fin quedaron satisfechos con aquella jaula de la que ningún tigre podría escapar... ni siquiera él. Cargaron la jaula en el carro que Eduard logró conseguir y prosiguieron su camino, montaña abajo hasta las estribaciones desde las que se divisaba la ciudad. Acamparon por última vez y esperaron la puesta del sol.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —lo cuestionó Arthur —meterte la jaula de un tigre, no es exactamente la mejor de las ideas.

—Es la mejor forma de ingresar a Aquila y pasar las armas sin poner sobre aviso a Alfred —dijo Iván con seriedad. Luego se apartó y permaneció a solas frente al precipicio rocoso, contemplando Aquila como había hecho tantos días en los dos últimos años. Ahora, por fin, aquellas murallas no le parecían inexpugnables ni las torres del castillo tan inalcanzables como el cielo. El halcón abrió sus alas para un último vuelo antes de caer la noche. Lo vio ascender, sintiendo una congoja en el pecho, y volvió al campamento. Itzamma lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar a que un tigre callera en su trampa.

_Continuará…_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 18.- **

Los fuegos del campamento brillaban en la noche sin luna frente a las murallas de Aquila. Sadiq observó a los hombres del rey montar guardia ante las puertas de la ciudad mientras la nobleza y el clero fueran llegando desde leguas a la redonda para las fiestas por el cumpleaños de Alfred. Iván seguía en libertad y la actitud del monarca en vísperas del día era particularmente inexorable. El cazador sabía, al igual que su ilustrísima, que el flujo de forasteros era para Braginski una oportunidad perfecta para introducirse en la ciudad; sabía además, como lo sabía el rey, que su vida dependía de que eso no sucediese.

Los guardias se agrupaban junto a los fuegos, entre las tiendas de campaña, tratando de combatir el frío de la noche, mientras numerosos duques, duquesas, marqueses, marquesas, condes, condesas, obispos, monjas y frailes cruzaban los campamentos con sus comitivas en dirección al puente y a las bien guardadas puertas de la ciudad.

Eduard dio un profundo suspiro final y encaminó el carro hacia Aquila a través de los campamentos. Itzamma iba sentado a su lado, cubierto con un hábito de fraile, tapado el rostro con la cogulla. Como era de prever, los soldados sólo los miraban de pasada, tomándolos por dos religiosos más; lo que más miraban era el caballo de Braginski que tiraba dócilmente del carro. En la parte de atrás, Arthur yacía callado en su jaula, tapada con una manta. Y debajo del carro iba también Iván y Antonio escondidos, esperando el momento de escabullirse para cumplir su cometido, mientras que Francis y Gilbert se encontraban ya reunidos con sus aliados, esperando la señal para atacar Aquila.

—Alabado sea Dios... Alabado sea Dios... —iba diciendo afablemente Eduard a los guardias, alzando su mano para bendecirlos (muy metido en su personaje), mientras el carro cruzaba otro destacamento, el último antes de alcanzar las puertas.

Itzamma le miró nervioso, pero él hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlo, pensando para sus adentros que pronto vengaría la muerte de Yaketerina.

Cuando se aproximaban al puente acortó el paso del caballo para que pasaran otros peregrinos y que Iván y Antonio aprovecharan el momento de confusión para escabullirse entre las sombras, bajo el arco del puente. Luego prosiguió su camino, con el corazón en un puño mirando las impresionantes puertas.

Un guardia enorme, con cara de pocos amigos, se plantó ante el carro, levantando una mano. Eduard paró el corcel obedientemente y el guardia dio vueltas mirando el carro y la jaula tapada con la manta. Eduard dio un profundo suspiro.

—Una sorpresa para su ilustrísima, hijo mío. De los devotos de mi parroquia.

El guardia, sin hacer caso, tiró de la manta que tapaba la jaula. El lobo lanzó un gruñido y se irguió a la defensiva, tratando de morderle la mano por entre los barrotes. El guardia retrocedió de un salto, asustado.

—Una hermosa piel para su palacio... —apostilló Eduard al ver al guardia acercarse otra vez para observar con suspicacia a los ocupantes humanos del carro.

Se detuvo junto a Itzamma, que permanecía acurrucado, su rostro tapado por la cogulla.

—...una lujosa alfombra para su cuarto... —continuó Eduard con su mejor sonrisa.

El guardia tiró hacia atrás de la cogulla e Itzamma se encogió asustado, algunos de los guardias lo conocieron y si lo recordaban, pondrían en peligro la misión. Eduard tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atacar al guardia que miraba al moreno con lasciva.

—Un... piadoso hijo de la iglesia —dijo Eduard precipitadamente—. Un pobre sordomudo. Ya ves qué nervioso está. Es la primera vez que viene a Aquila.

—Conque sordo y mudo, ¿eh? Así me gustan a mí también, aunque sea hombre, padre... —dijo el guardia alargando su mano mugrienta para tocarle la mejilla, mientras Itzamma aguantaba las ganas de vomitar.

El lobo se abalanzó contra los barrotes de la jaula gruñendo furiosamente y sacó una pata logrando dar un zarpazo al guardia en el brazo. El hombre dio un salto atrás enfurecido y desenvainó la espada apretando los labios.

—Nunca he tenido el gusto de matar un lobo —murmuró. Itzamma se puso lívido y Eduard lo agarró por el brazo para impedir que se le ocurriera lanzarse sobre el guardia.

—Qué gracia —dijo alzando la voz—, precisamente eso es lo que dijo su Alteza.

El guardia se quedó de piedra, mirando a Eduard, no muy convencido.

—Cuando supo lo del regalo —añadió Eduard señalando la jaula con la cabeza—. Nunca he tenido el gusto... —repitió encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero estoy seguro de que comprendería tus motivos. Todo el mundo sabe que es un hombre muy comprensivo.

El guardia vaciló, miró al lobo y bajó la espada con ostentación, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pasad, padre.

—Que Dios te conceda tu justa recompensa, hijo mío —dijo Eduard arreando a _Goliat._

Oculto entre las sombras del puente, Antonio respiró aliviado al ver pasar por fin el carro por la puerta, miró a Iván que parecía estar empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cortarle la cabeza al guardia que se atrevió a tocar a Itzamma.

—Tranquilo, ya le haremos pagar después —musitó sosteniendo a Braginski del brazo —. Vamos.

Iván asintió de mala gana, prepararon meticulosamente las cosas que necesitaban. Luego, tomaron aire y se lanzaron a las frías aguas del foso.

Nadaron hasta la verja por la que el Bad trio había logrado escapar tiempo atrás.

Antonio se impulsó hacia abajo agarrado la reja, azotado por la helada corriente y localizó la abertura entre los barrotes del fondo y logró deslizarse por ella, seguido dificultosamente por Iván. La impetuosa corriente le atenazaba las manos, zarandeándole de un lado a otro mientras se escurrían como una anguila entre los residuos atascados tras la reja. Lograron emerger en la oscuridad medio asfixiados. Estaban dentro de las murallas; treparon por el enrejado y se desplomó sobre el viejo reborde de acceso al túnel; permaneció agazapado y buscó la frasca de vino que Eduard le había dado para calentarse el cuerpo. Tendrían que esperar la salida del sol para que se filtrara suficiente luz en las cuevas y poder encontrar el camino a Alfred.

Antonio dio un largo trago de vino y suspiró diciéndose que, por lo menos, lo peor había pasado...

…

Eduard e Itzamma se sonrieron mutuamente, aliviados, mientras avanzaban por las oscuras y desiertas callejas de Aquila buscando el apartado callejón que el rubio había elegido para esconderse en espera de que amaneciera. Por fin alcanzaron el tranquilo callejón sin salida, rodeado de paredes sin ventanas y montones de heno de un establo cercano.

Eduard detuvo a _Goliat e _hizo un gesto de satisfacción; miró entre los edificios el reducido trozo de cielo, donde, por la mañana, verían la caída de Aquila.

El nuevo día se abrió sobre Aquila con un cielo enteramente gris. Las campanas de la catedral empezaron a repicar despertando a creyentes y no creyentes, recordándoles que era día de penitencia. Sadiq caminaba por la cuesta amplia y curvada que conducía a la catedral, mirando la explanada desierta, como si con su solo deseo pudiera suscitar la aparición de Iván. Lo esperaba; deseaba matarlo desde aquella vez que se encontraron y arruinó sus planes, y no podía soportar aquella ansiedad. La noche anterior no se había encontrado rastro de Braginski; no había nada remotamente sospechoso. Y, sin embargo, su instinto de cazador le decía que su presa estaba en la ciudad.

…

Alfred deambulaba inquieto por su aposento, dándole en su pulgar vueltas al anillo de esmeralda. Iván venía a por él, loco de venganza; estaba seguro. Todos los que había enviado contra él habían fracasado; se diría que Braginski tuviera alguna protección divina... Pero... ¿a qué temer? Era imposible que su antiguo general pudiera atravesar el cerco de guardias con que había ordenado rodear la ciudad y su propia persona. Mientras Iván siguiera hechizado, su propia alma estaba a salvo del infierno... Iván e Itzamma jamás estarían juntos...

Alfred tomó displicente un caramelo de una bandeja de plata en la mesa de taracea junto a la ventana; miró al cielo, otra vez gris. En aquellas últimas semanas casi no había dejado de llover. Quién sabe si ya habría cesado la sequía; así habría buenas cosechas al año siguiente. Debía de ser un signo de que nada tenía que temer, esta vez, cuando subiera los impuestos, la gente pagaría... Se sintió tremendamente contento.

Se oyó llamar a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Alfred.

Dos mozas entraron reverentemente en la habitación, llevando las pesadas vestiduras de encajes y brocados para la misa que se celebraría por su cumpleaños.

Las campanas de la catedral siguieron tañendo sobre la ciudad conforme los claros del día bañaban Aquila. Iván e Itzamma ya se encontraban juntos.

Sobre sus cabezas sintieron el chillido del halcón

—¡Aquí! —gritó Eduard. Vio al halcón revolotear por el cielo nublado y perderse sobre los tejados de la ciudad y miró a Iván preocupado.

—Ya volverá —dijo Itzamma seguro de la lealtad del ex noble—. Son los otros quienes me preocupan.

—Ellos son de confianza. Metería las manos al fuego por cualquiera de ellos —replicó Antonio con firmeza.

Eduard alzó los hombros escéptico. Aquellos nobles eran un enigma. Tratándose de arriesgar la vida, ¿hasta qué punto podían confiar en su lealtad?

—Por el bien de Itzamma e Iván, espero que tenga razón… su alteza —murmuró Eduard.

La alianza se encontraba lista, esperando la señal para atacar. Todos sentían el nerviosismo pero también ansiosos pues ese día encontrarían su libertad o morirían en el intento.

…

Sadiq bajó la escalinata de la catedral y cruzó la plaza. Un destacamento formaba a caballo; sus mejores hombres, la guardia de honor de escolta del rey. Montó en su corcel gris y condujo a la tropa hacia el palacio de Aquila.

Los jardines del castillo estaban a rebosar con lo más granado de la nobleza y del clero. Religiosos y grandes señores haciendo grupos cual aves exóticas, ataviados con sus mejores trajes. Algunos musitaban preces, la cabeza gacha, mientras otros se arremolinaban chismorreando en torno a bandejas de frutas y golosinas.

Un silencio repentino llenó el patio al hacer acto de presencia en el atrio el rey Alfred junto al obispo en su relumbrante atavío blanco y oro. Los clérigos y nobles congregados se volvieron como un solo hombre para dar la bienvenida a su guía espiritual y a su gobernante. El obispo contuvo el ademán un breve instante escrutando sus rostros atentos y nerviosos, y luego alzó la mano para repartir una bendición que cayó como una admonición. Los presentes se arrodillaron presurosos, contando ya sus pecados.

Alfred y el obispo pasaron entre ellos saludando con la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, indicándoles por gestos que fueran formando para la procesión. Se dirigieron hacia las puertas del jardín, donde esperaba la guardia de honor al mando de Sadiq, ahora capitán, pero sólo por merced divina. El obispo le saludó con frialdad y Alfred le dedicó una simple mirada.

El clero iba tras el obispo y la nobleza tras Alfred por orden jerárquico. Se abrieron las inmensas puertas del castillo y la procesión avanzó por las calles de la ciudad, paseando su magnificencia en una amplia vuelta antes de regresar a la catedral. Los aquilenses se alineaban a lo largo del recorrido o se asomaban a las ventanas para verla pasar. Las ricas vestiduras, los bordados estandartes y las cruces sobredoradas, los incensarios ambientando con su humo perfumado, eran la mayor belleza y boato que la multitud había visto en todo el año. Los cánticos del clero y el redoblar de campanas llenaban el aire con una música inhabitual.

Iván, Itzamma y el resto oyeron ir en aumento los sonidos de la procesión para luego extinguirse gradualmente de regreso a la catedral. Iván miró al cielo, en donde se iba abriendo un día absolutamente normal, por encima de un colchón de nubes totalmente impenetrable. Con grave semblante comenzó a desabrochar los arreos que unían el carro a _Goliat._

—Se aproxima la hora —dijo Eduard.

Iván sacó del carro la silla de montar y se volvió hacia el rubio:

—La hora, viejo amigo. La hora en que Iván e Itzamma mataran a Alfred, da.

Iván ensilló a _Goliat _mientras Eduard bajaba la vista sin saber qué decir.

Tras el enorme laberinto de casas que los separaba de la catedral, la procesión del clero penitente serpenteaba pausadamente en la explanada. El destacamento montado se desplegó ante la entrada de la catedral, presentando armas. A su paso ante Sadiq, Alfred le lanzó una mirada que en nada se parecía a la de un joven en la víspera de su cumpleaños. El cazador no pudo contener un esbozo de reverencia.

Mientras, en el callejón, Iván metía el bocado a _Goliat y _colocaba cuidadosamente la brida. El halcón lo miraba podado en el arzón. De repente, Iván alzó la cabeza al oír aproximarse un ruido de cascos por el callejón. Miró a Itzamma extender la muñeca para que se posara en ella el halcón.

—Alguien viene —dijo Arthur pasando de la muñeca del moreno al hombro de Eduard.

Eduard hizo un gesto afirmativo e Iván vio su rostro preocupado antes de desaparecer detrás del carro junto a Itzamma.

El guardia, que patrullaba por la calle, echó una ojeada al callejón y vio que había un hombre con haldas encapuchado.

—¡Ay, gracias a Dios! —dijo Eduard sonriéndole, aparentando despreocupación—. ¿Por dónde se va a la catedral, hijo mío?

La mirada recelosa del guardia fue del halcón posado absurdamente en el brazo de Eduard, al caballo ensillado y al carro tapado con una manta. Arreó al caballo hacia el carro, sin hacer caso al rubio, y tiró de la manta.

Iván le aguardaba con la ballesta cargada; el guardia intentó desenvainar, pero Itzamma salió de abajo del carro y con su daga atravesó el corazón del guardia, que se desplomó del caballo.

—Itzamma hizo buen trabajo, da —dijo Iván y el aludido le sonrió con cariño.

Iván saltó del carro y recogió la espada del guardia, la sopesó, pasó el pulgar por el filo y volvió a sopesarla con un balanceo. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia _Goliat _espada en mano, Itzamma lo siguió de cerca.

—Vamos —le dijo a Itzamma quien asintió con la cabeza. —Arthur debe dar la primera señal, da.

—Tengan cuidado —Arthur levantó el vuelo, alejándose.

— Pronto habrá acabado la misa. Padre ya debe de haber hecho su parte. Debemos apresurarnos—habló Itzamma en tono serio.

—Si la misa termina sin incidentes —dijo Iván a Eduard— y las campanas vuelven a repicar, sabrás que Itzamma e Iván han fracasado.

—No seas pesimista Iván —lo regañó el príncipe de Hispania —, lo lograremos, ya verás.

Eduard les miraba acongojado, consciente de que aquello era el fin, a pesar de todo el tiempo en que esperó aquello, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo y preocupado por la seguridad de la pareja.

—Itzamma tiene razón, da —añadió Iván mirando a su amado—, Eduard debe ir a su puesto.

Iván hurgó de nuevo en la alforja para sacar su casco de capitán del que tocó ligeramente las alas doradas antes de ponérselo. Montó de un salto y ayudó a Itzamma a subir, hizo volver grupas a _Goliat _y abandonó el callejón sin mirar atrás.

Eduard, a solas en el callejón, agachó la cabeza y recordando que era el día de confesión y penitencia, hizo lo que en desde la muerte de Yaketerina no había hecho, rezar:

—Oh, Señor Todopoderoso, perdona mis pecados y a estas buenas personas de la maldición que las aflige. Has dispuesto que lleguemos hasta aquí y humildemente entregamos nuestras vidas a la infinita misericordia de tu gracia eterna.

_Continuará…_


	19. Libertad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Este fanfic está basado en la película y libro del mismo nombre: Lord Águila.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lord Águila**

**Capítulo 19.- Libertad**

Nobles y clero se hallaban reunidos en sus respectivos lugares en la inmensa nave catedralicia. Un tropel de murmullos y roces llevaba el expectante recogimiento mientras dos acólitos cerraban la puerta. El sacerdote del obispo introdujo la llave en la cerradura dorada.

Nada más comenzar la misa, al oír Antonio resonar en la catedral las voces de los cánticos, volvió a empujar la reja. No se movía. Sorprendido, se aparto para mirar por la abertura: un par de regordetas piernas con medias grises y un hábito negro y crema fue todo lo que acertó a ver. Una monja estaba encima de la reja.

Antonio se aplastó, encogido, contra la pendiente del túnel tamborileándole las rodillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Cuánto podría aguantar colgado allí, esperando que aquella idiota se moviera? Se pasó una mugrienta mano por la cara. ¿Y si su hijo y Braginski estaban ya en camino?

Con suma cautela desenvainó la daga e introdujo la punta entre los barrotes y con un rápido giro pinchó el pie de la monja. Una pierna desapareció de vista y la mujer se rascó el tobillo. Volvieron a verse los pies y Antonio volvió a pinchar con más fuerza.

La monja dio un salto hacia un lado lanzando un gritillo de espanto. Otro par de pies, con sandalias y túnica blanca de fraile, acudieron en su ayuda.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermana? —preguntaba un jadeante fraile.

—¡Ratas! —exclamó la monja con voz chillona, levantando ligeramente la falda de su habito para asegurarse que ninguna se hubiese colado entre sus ropas, mientras el fraile metía el bastón por la reja.

Antonio se echó hacia atrás evitando a duras penas un golpe en la cara.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —musitó el fraile.

El rey hispano oyó alejarse las pisadas y respiró tranquilizado. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba y vio que nada se interponía entre él y el rosetón. Corrió la reja a un lado y se deslizó a gatas hasta la capilla lateral vacía.

Agachado, miró a las puertas del fondo de la catedral y frunció el ceño. Demasiado lejos; nunca podría llegar a ellas sin ser visto, sobre todo con aquel aspecto y oliendo como olía. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la capilla, nervioso, y sus ojos dieron con una vasta túnica blanca y unos castillos amontonados en un rincón por algún monaguillo con prisa. Cruzó cautelosamente el recinto y se enfundó la túnica sobre sus ropas mugrientas.

Tomó un cestillo y se mezcló con los clérigos que asistían de pie a la misa en la parte de atrás, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y con el cestillo en la mano extendida.

—Una limosna para los pobres... —comenzó a decir—. Dios nos vigila... limosna para los pobres.

La mayoría de los clérigos y nobles se retraían algo asqueados, pero un sacerdote le echó una moneda.

Antonio dio un respingo de sorpresa.

—Gracias, padre —murmuró—. No le olvides, Señor... Limosna para los pobres... —siguió diciendo camino de la puerta, agradecido de no haber sido descubierto aún.

En la explanada, Sadiq contemplaba el cielo nublado, tratando inútilmente de adivinar la hora y si tendrían lluvia. Junto con la tropa frente a la catedral, a la espera. Iván no aparecía y, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que su enemigo encontraba en la ciudad. Algo se lo decía.

Bajó la vista al advertir que uno de los guardias entraba a caballo en la plaza para darle las nuevas de la búsqueda. Impaciente, le devolvió el saludo.

—Todos los hombres han regresado, señor... Menos Joshua —dijo el guardia apartando la vista titubeante—. No... lo encontramos.

Sadiq frunció el ceño y su propia intranquilidad creció notablemente. Se volvió al teniente.

—Que nadie entre ni salga de la catedral hasta que termine la misa —ordenó.

El teniente saludó, aguerrido. Sadiq dio la espalda al entusiasta oficial y abandonó la plaza a galope.

El cazador puso el caballo al trote para ir escudriñando tejados, portales y callejones mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en que habían visto a Joshua por última vez.

Mientras Sadiq se alejaba de la explanada de la catedral, Iván e Itzamma doblaban otra esquina y se aproximaban al encuentro con su destino.

La alianza ya había llegado a los límites de la ciudad principal de Aquila, las enormes murallas se alzaban imponentes ante sus ojos, pero en lugar de amedrentarlos, hacia crecer el fuego en sus corazones. Ese día se librarían de la tiranía del rey Alfred.

El halcón que sobrevolaba los cielos de Aquila descendió hasta posarse en el hombro del príncipe Francis.

—La hora está cerca… —dijo Arthur y lanzó un chillido antes de levantar el vuelo nuevamente.

Francis miró a Gilbert, después a su madre y a los generales que encabezaban la Alianza.

—¡Este día nos libraremos de la tiranía de Aquila o moriremos con honor! —gritó la reina de Francobia levantando su espada. El clamor de sus hombres fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Entretanto, Sadiq cabalgaba por otra calle, cerca ya del lugar en que habían visto a Joshua por última vez. Echó un despreocupado vistazo a uno de tantos callejones, pero de repente frenó el caballo y volvió grupas con el ceño fruncido. En el fondo del callejón estaba el carro abandonado y el cadáver del desaparecido. Desmontó y arrancó la flecha del pecho del guardia; examinó el asta y la punta ensangrentada, volvió a montar de un salto y salió a galope tendido camino de la catedral, sintiendo en las entrañas una certeza plena.

Antonio manipulaba desesperadamente el mecanismo de la puerta sin conseguir nada. El cerrojo era demasiado grande y resistente para la delgada hoja de su daga; pero no podía fracasar ahora... no podía permitírselo. Con unos minutos más, tranquilos...

A su espalda, la concurrencia se puso en pie al terminar la impetración. El rey de Hispania aprovechó para incorporarse y apoyarse de espaldas contra la puerta. Los clérigos y nobles seguían de cara al altar, al igual que el rey y el obispo también. Se enjugó el sudor de la cara con la manga y volvió a hurgar la cerradura como un poseso.

Pero entre el clero había alguien que no miraba al altar. Era el guardaespaldas del obispo, apostado discretamente en un lateral, con su espadín oculto entre las ropas, que escudriñaba a los congregados. Sus ojos cobraron de súbito interés al ver en la penumbra a alguien de pie junto a la puerta. Había poca luz y no podía precisar quién era, pero sí que distinguía que era alguien vuelto de espaldas al altar. El guardaespaldas echó mano a la empuñadura de la espada y avanzó bordeando a los fíeles hacia el fondo de la catedral.

…

La pareja desembocó en la explanada de la catedral y frenó el corcel. Permanecieron inmóviles contemplando los muros y arcos de piedra de aquel templo que tan bien conocían y la guardia de élite a caballo desplegada ante ellos. Loshombres no salían de su asombro y se miraban unos a otros al reconocerle. Iván también conocía perfectamente la mayoría de aquellos rostros.

_Braginski... Braginski..._

Su nombre corrió como un reguero de pólvora de boca en boca.

Iván avanzó unos pasos, Itzamma aferrado a él, pero atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Braginski detuvo el corcel apenas a seis metros de la formación.

El teniente tragó saliva, los ojos fijos en el casco del jinete.

—Tira la espada, Braginski —dijo el teniente con aparente resolución, osando sostener la mirada—. Desmonta y... date preso —concluyó con voz desmayada sin que Iván, inmóvil, le quitara los ojos de encima.

El teniente miró de reojo, por encima del hombro, como si dudara de la obediencia de la tropa.

Itzamma recorrió con la vista la línea de formación y comprobó que todos los hombres los observaban con rostro tenso de indecisión.

—Como su capitán que fui —dijo Iván—, y que volveré a ser si Dios quiere, como hombre que siempre los trató con respeto, les pido me franqueen el paso.

Ningún hombre se movió en la fila, pero vio cómo bajaban la espada en silencio y rostro tras rostro la tensión cedía. Siguió avanzando.

—¡Alto! —gritó el joven teniente, mientras Iván continuaba avanzando—. ¡Tengo orden! —añadió con mandíbula temblorosa.

Iván proseguía y el teniente picó espuelas desenvainando. Braginski paró con su espada la torpe estocada del teniente dirigida a Itzamma, le asestó un golpe al estómago con la empuñadura y lo desmontó, mientras con la mano libre agarraba al vuelo la espada del bisoño oficial. El guardia quedó inerme en tierra, gimiendo de dolor y sin salir de su asombro.

Braginski lanzó la espada del teniente hacia la fila de guardias, desafiándolos en silencio, cabeza erguida y ojos de fuego.

Los guardias rompieron lentamente la línea sin decir palabra, dejando el paso libre a la pareja, quien, sin apartarla mirada de las puertas de la catedral, siguieron su camino sobre _Goliat__._

Al otro lado de la puerta, Antonio se afanaba, frenético, con la cerradura, oyendo sonidos ahogados de lucha en la plaza. Sintió el sonido de cascos en los escalones de piedra que conducían a la puerta... oyó el roce de una espada que se desenvainaba a sus espaldas, se giró y quedó petrificado al ver al fornido guardaespaldas del obispo que se le echaba encima. Dio un último apretón con la daga, desesperado y el mecanismo cedió. El rey saltó hacia un lado con un grito mezcla de triunfo y de sorpresa cuando ya el guardaespaldas caía sobre él.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe al empuje de los encabritados cascos de _Goliat. _Una de las hojas golpeó la cabeza del guardaespaldas, derribándolo sin sentido, mientras Iván e Itzamma penetraban a caballo en la nave.

Reinó un pesado silencio sobre el despavorido público que miraba atónito aquella inesperada irrupción. Alfred se levantó lentamente contemplando al negro corcel y a sus jinetes silueteados al contraluz de la entrada de la basílica. Sus mortecinos ojos parpadearon reiteradamente, negándose a aceptar la realidad de lo que veían.

Iván avanzó por el centro de la nave. Los cascos de _Goliat _resonaban en el silencio sepulcral conforme se aproximaba al rey de Aquila.

Antonio apartó los ojos de Iván y de su hijo y miró al cielo en busca de algún signo de las señales que Eduard debía dar a la Alianza. Nublado. Con las nubes más cerradas que había visto en su vida. Miró hacia la explanada al oír los cascos de otro caballo y vio a Sadiq que entraba en la plaza a galope tendido, se detenía de repente, percatándose de la situación, y picaba espuelas hacia la entrada sediento de sangre.

Antonio tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser atropellado por la enorme mole equina.

Braginski volvió la mirada al oír la llegada de Sadiq. Éste se detuvo en la puerta y los dos se miraron con odio mortal, conscientes de que era la última vez que se veían. Ambos corceles piafaban nerviosos las losas, contagiados por la tensión de sus respectivos jinetes, a la espera de la señal de ataque.

—Itzamma ve con Antonio… esto será peligroso —le ordenó sin despegar la mirada de su contrincante. El príncipe iba a protestar, pero decidió acatar las órdenes de su pareja y desmontó de Goliat para ir con su padre, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

El caballo gris de Sadiq tomó de repente impulso con las patas traseras y cargó impetuosamente. Iván encabritó con un toque a _Goliat _y a su vez esgrimió la espada cargando contra Sadiq. Los presentes se dispersaban aterrados sin dar crédito a lo que veían, mientras los dos guerreros convertían la catedral en campo de batalla. Braginski lanzó un tajo mortal contra Sadiq, pero éste paró el golpe; saltaron chispas al chocar los dos aceros y el cazador, ciego de ira, descargó a su vez la espada sobre el casco de Iván, quien desvió el golpe alzando a tiempo la suya e impeliendo sobre el propio Sadiq antes de que pudiera recobrar el equilibrio, rozándole la garganta. El cazador levantó un brazo y la cota de malla desvió el golpe, pero Braginski vio un hilo de sangre empapar la manga blanca. En un relámpago, pensó que el asombrado público que los contemplaba pasmado debía ignorar por qué se enfrentaban allí. Que los clérigos y nobles fuesen testigos ante Dios; pronto sabrían la injusticia que le había llevado a matar en la casa del Señor...

…

Eduard luchaba por encender los fuegos artificiales que servirían de señal para la Alianza, pero por más que lo intentaba, le resultaba imposible, el aire húmedo no permitía que la llama naciera y las nubes grises amenazaban con soltar su carga en cualquier momento.

En la catedral, Iván acometía a Sadiq y aguantaba el choque al parar al cazador de nuevo el golpe. Ambos sangraban por heridas leves, pero ninguno de los dos conseguía asestar un golpe certero. Jadeante de cansancio, comprobaba que sus fuerzas estaban demasiado igualadas.

Atisbo el matiz de fanatismo y pavor tras la mirada de odio del cazador y comprendió el impulso que animaba a aquel hombre a la lucha, tan implacable como su propia sed de venganza. Pero su verdadero enemigo no era Sadiq; éste era un simple obstáculo que había que vencer para llegar al rey. No podía perder la única oportunidad.

Volvió a atacar a Sadiq con toda la furia asesina de su obsesión; consiguió romper su guardia y le golpeó el casco con la empuñadura, haciéndole perder el equilibrio en la silla; _Goliat, _secundando el movimiento de Braginski, se encabritó sobre el corcel de Sadiq. Iván golpeó con su hoja al cazador que fue a dar en tierra, perdiendo el casco y la espada, mientras su caballo escapaba a galope por la nave.

Braginski volvió grupas blandiendo la espada dispuesto a asestar el golpe de gracia, pero de soslayo vio un movimiento junto a la entrada y observó que el guardaespaldas del obispo se dirigía tambaleante hacia el campanario para tocar la alarma.

Itzamma miró en la misma dirección que Iván, y descubrió al hombre que estaba a punto de agarrar las cuerdas. Desesperado, tomó la ballesta y apuntó; la flecha dio en el blanco y el guardaespaldas cayó dando un grito, pero, en su caída, el cuerpo se enredó en las cuerdas y las campanas empezaron a repicar.

…

Eduard se incorporó, crispado. Las campanas de la catedral tocaban a rebato. Braginski había fracasado... los dos habían fracasado. Cerró los ojos, lamentándose por la suerte de sus amigos, pero prosiguió con su deber; debían vengar la muerte de los amantes.

Braginski permaneció inmóvil. Sadiq se había puesto en pie buscando desaforadamente un arma por el suelo. Encontró su casco y lo arrojó contra Iván.

Éste volvió en sí a tiempo de esquivar el casco que pasó rozándole. Alzó la vista al oír que algo se hacía pedazos sobre su cabeza y vio caer una lluvia de cristales multicolores al romper el casco el rosetón sobre la puerta.

Los gritos y lamentos del clero y de los nobles que en su mayoría se abalanzaba hacia la plaza se escuchaban mezclados con las campanas que seguían doblando, anunciando el juicio final... recordándole que el momento había llegado por fin demasiado tarde.

Iván se volvió hacia el altar, donde había permanecido el rey Alfred, solo y sin su escolta. En la boca del monarca se dibujó un rictus de sonrisa que tanto podía ser de temor como de burla cruel. Fue lo único que vio Braginski y se olvidó de todo salvo de su imperiosa venganza.

—¡Maldito! —gritó enfurecido—. _¡Maldito en el infierno! _—repitió picando espuelas hacia el altar.

Viendo los designios de Iván, Sadiq cogió el asta de un estandarte y, corriendo hacia el jinete, apoyó la punta a modo de pértiga y saltó por el aire, yendo a caer con fuerza contra el flanco de Iván logrando derribarle del caballo. Ambos rodaron por las losas.

—¡Iván! —gritó Itzamma asustado, intentó ir en su ayuda pero Antonio lo detuvo.

Braginski consiguió ponerse en pie. Estaba sin casco y sin espada. Trató de alcanzar el arma, pero ya Sadiq esgrimía su espada. Sadiq estaba agotado, pero él también. Iván desenvainó su daga y la empuñó al tiempo que lograba hacerse con la espada y repelía el ataque de Sadiq Los clérigos y el obispo mismo, que no habían escapado a la plaza seguían apiñados entre las columnas, rezando para que aquello no fuera el fin del mundo o contemplando boquiabiertos la lucha de aquellos dos energúmenos.

Iván atacaba a Sadiq con todas las artimañas de combate, utilizando espada, daga y puños, intentando desesperadamente acabar de una vez antes de que el momento en que debía enfrentarse con el rey se perdiera para siempre.

Sadiq luchaba con saña, pero ahora, viéndose perdido, luchaba por su vida, e Iván advirtió que iba siendo presa del miedo; ante sus embates arrolladores, iba retrocediendo más y más, hasta que con un golpe que le asestó en la mandíbula con la empuñadura, le hizo caer de rodillas.

De pronto, el caballo de Sadiq surgió en la puerta, espantado por la muchedumbre y retrocedió hacia ellos, derribando a Braginski, que al caer perdió la espada. Sadiq miró a Alfred con sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡Mátalo! —gritó el rey—. ¡Mátalo!

Sadiq avanzó mientras Iván intentaba levantarse, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar su espada.

—Vas a morir, Braginski —dijo Sadiq lanzando un tajo.

Un silbido rompió el viento, el ruido sordo del metal chocando contra el suelo le siguió. El cazador calló de rodillas, Antonio estaba detrás de él, aún con la mano alzada. Le había atravesado el cráneo con la daga.

—¿Quién ha muerto, pues? —musitó Iván en tono desabrido mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Sadiq.

Una promesa estaba cumplida. Miró a Itzamma que se apresuró a ponerse a su lado. Se inclinó a recoger la espada y se volvió hacia el rey. Y ahora la otra promesa.

Alfred seguía ante el altar contemplando estupefacto con ojos de terror a los dos amantes, que avanzaron por la nave hacia el altar.

La pareja llegó hasta el rey, ciego y sordo a los rostros y a los murmullos procedentes de los laterales, poseído por la obsesión que le devoraba el alma.

Alfred parecía una estatua de hielo a la luz de los cirios.

—Mátame, Iván —dijo con voz quebrada—, y la maldición continuará para siempre.

Iván agarró a Alfred por la muñeca con su guantelete ensangrentado, manchando la blancura sin tacha de sus ropajes. Apoyó la punta de la espada contra el pecho del monarca.

—¡Mírame! —exclamó Braginski con voz inexorable—. _¡Mírame!_

El rey le contemplaba aterrado.

—Y, ahora, míranos a los dos —musitó Braginski, cogiéndole por la mandíbula y obligándole a girar la cabeza hacia Itzamma que observaba con odio.

Braginski lanzó al rey contra el altar haciendo que la espada de Alfred se impactara contra el mármol y emitiera un gemido de dolor.

Iván contuvo el aliento y sintió la crispación de Alfred. Afuera, los ecos de la batalla comenzaban a reinar en la ciudad.

En los ojos del rey alquílense hubo un fulgor de ensoberbecido fanatismo mientras Iván le daba la espalda para acercarse a Itzamma.

—Si Itzamma no es mío —dijo Alfred desenvainó su espada, levantándola en alto y, adelantando un paso —. ¡No será de nadie!

—¡Iván! —gritó Antonio desde el fondo de la catedral—. ¡Cuidado!

Itzamma vio a Alfred con la espada en el aire. Sin pensarlo un momento, apartó a Iván y levantó la ballesta cargada y disparó. La flecha atravesó el corazón del rey que quedó semi recargado en el altar con la saeta en el pecho. Braginski y Antonio contemplaron incrédulos la escena y, mirando de nuevo al joven príncipe, de quien podían jurar, tenía un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

—Mi nombre… es Alejandro, príncipe de Hispania —dijo Itzamma. Tiró el arma, como si el contacto de pronto le quemara y corrió hacia Iván, lo abrazó bajo el haz de luz y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

De improviso, un murmullo de asombro y terror rompió el silencio. Braginski alzó la cabeza y miró al altar sin creer lo que veía. Itzamma se volvió en entre sus brazos, siguiendo su mirada.

Ya no estaba Alfred. Sus ropajes colgaban vacíos del altar en desmayada cascada. En su lugar había cenizas negruzcas que despedían un olor pestilente. El rey Alfred de Aquila estaba muerto.

Iván volvió a abrazar a Itzamma amorosamente. El círculo de luz se ensanchó a su alrededor, agrandándose como su mutua y radiante alegría. El joven príncipe rió embelesado cuando él lo alzó en sus brazos dando vueltas al círculo dorado. Por fin eran completamente libres de la maldición.

Se besaron, voraz e interminablemente. Ya no existiría el miedo de volver a ser separados por el día y la noche; eran nuevamente un solo ser.

Antonio sonrío, aunque no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos; por fin, su amado Romano podría descansar en paz. Dio la media vuelta y salió de la catedral para reunirse con sus compañeros… aún debían acabar con una guerra.

Itzamma miró hacia la entrada buscando a su padre, al no encontrarlo, supo que había ido a reunirse con los demás. Cerró los ojos, era cierto, la muerte de Alfred no supondría el final de la guerra, aún había generales y nobles con los mismos ideales de su rey y que no se detendrían hasta ver a la alianza destruida y sus reinos esclavizados.

…

Mathew observaba el paisaje por los enormes ventanales de su habitación. Había sido unos meses muy difíciles para la Alianza, pero finalmente se habían hecho con el control de Aquila. Ese día, el nuevo rey sería coronado.

—¿Nervioso? —dijo Ludwig quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un amplio sillón rojo que adornaba la habitación. Mathew asintió con la cabeza; él no había sido educado para gobernar, sus padres, los cortezaños y nobles siempre prestaban atención a Alfred dejándolo a él en las sombras.

—Preferiría que Braginski fuese coronado —comentó. La guardia, el ejército y aún la mayoría de los nobles conocían a Iván y más importante aún, lo respetaban. Pero el antiguo general había declinado la propuesta; ascender al trono de Aquila lo mantendría lejos de Itzamma quien ahora debía tomar su lugar como príncipe de Hispania y futuro rey.

—Serás un buen gobernante, ya lo veras —le aseguró Ludwig posando una mano en el hombro del mayor. Mathew suspiró pesadamente. Añoraba los días junto a los Chitay, las tardes soleadas paseando con Yao y sus hermanos, las pláticas con Arthur que podían durar hasta la madrugada; todo eso se había esfumado como un sueño y ahora debía regresar a la realidad.

—Habría preferido que repartieran el reino entre la Alianza —dijo Mathew abatido.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Itzamma desde la entrada. El joven príncipe se encontraba ataviado con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, un pantalón rojo y una capa con el escudo de su patria. —¡Matt, tú serás un gran rey! Sé que amas Aquila, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Mathew bajó la mirada, al verse descubierto; en efecto, amaba su patria con todo el corazón, pero tenía miedo.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Itzamma regalándole una radiante sonrisa. Mathew se sonrojó pero asintió con la cabeza.

—También tú serás un estupendo gobernante —comentó el futuro rey de Aquila.

Las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a repicar, la hora de la coronación estaba cerca; sería en la plaza frente a la iglesia, pues Mathew quería que todo su pueblo y no sólo los nobles y el clero, pudiesen ser testigos del renacimiento de Aquila.

Cuando la corona fue colocada en la cabeza de Mathew, el pueblo estalló en júbilo, felices de tener un nuevo rey, uno que estaban seguros, sería benevolente y justo.

Después se la coronación, vino la fiesta, los líderes de la Alianza por fin podían relajarse, seguros que la paz finalmente llegaría a sus reinos. Entre la algarabía; Iván e Itzamma se alejaron para estar a solas en los jardines del palacio, en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron y enamoraron.

Los amantes permanecieron abrazados, en aquel lugar que vio su furtivo amor florecer.

—Itzamma… No. Alejandro de Hispania —dijo Iván separándose del menor para arrodillarse ante él; tomó la mano morena y depositó un ligero beso, igual que un caballero con su señor. —¿Le harías a Iván el honor de ser su esposo?

Itzamma no podía creerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era tan feliz. Sin pensarlo, se abrazó al cuello de Iván, repitiendo incansablemente "sí".

Braginski tomó el rostro de Alejandro y lo besó. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, anunciando el final del día, la luna no tardaría en reclamar su lugar, trayendo a los amantes una promesa silenciosa:

_Todo lo malo que el pasado les trajo, el presente se los recompensará con felicidad._

**Fin**_**.**_

….

Bueno, aquí concluye este fic, sólo me resta agradecer sus reviews (y el aguantar mi retraso nnU). En estos días actualizaré Cadena de Sangre y si continuo con este ritmo, creo que también El jardín de la noche y Revelaciones o Error mágico. En fin, gracias por todo y nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
